Miko Chara!
by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko
Summary: Shugo CharaIY Xover. After the battle with Naraku and the Jewel’s completion, Kagome is somehow changed into a child but still retains her miko powers as well as her title as “Legendary Miko of The Shikon”. Full sum inside. Co-authored by DeathNoteMaker
1. Chapter 1

_**Miko Chara!**_

By: Bishounen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own Shugo Chara! or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. I also don't own any songs that will most likely appear in this fic.

AN From Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: After hearing and reading a lot of fuss about the anime and manga of "Shuro Chara!", I decided to check it out. I read a little of the manga and watched most of the anime episodes. I have to admit that I thought it was a cute series and after reading Fear Fades Hope Lives 4Ever's and YukimuraShuusuke Girl's Shugo Chara Xovers, an awesome idea came to mind.

And since I'm still starting out, this fic will take place a little bit after Amu transferred and before she met Ikuto in the anime.

Hope you guys enjoy this.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Inuyasha/Shugo Chara!

Genre: Romance/Comedy/slight drama

Pairing: Kagome/? (Not really sure. I'm hoping Ikuto.) Amu/? (I don't know. Maybe Tadase or one of Shippó's kids)

Warning: Some cussing and mature humor from Kagome and maybe… some intense violence due to anger and making a point

Summary: after the battle with Naraku and the Jewel's completion, Kagome is somehow changed into a child but still retains her miko powers as well as her title as "The Legendary Miko of The Shikon". But because of her reverted form, Kagome not only has to live with Sesshoumaru but also has to repeat school starting at the 5th grade. And where? Seiyo Academy of course! How will Kagome's presence turn the tide for the Guardians of Seiyo Academy? And will Kagome gain Guardian Characters as well? If so, how many?

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

"Okay… tell me again…" A fine raven brow twitched. "WHY THE _HELL_ AM I GOING BACK TO THE FIFTH GRADE!" Kagome glared at her elder brother, Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eye.

It had been three months since Kagome had returned home to her era with Naraku's defeat done and the Shikon no Tama complete. But for some stupid reason, the jewel had turned its guardian into a child of eleven… twelve years old.

For a while Kagome was pissed because she felt much weaker and useless than she used to. Not to mention her power- her miko energy… it had decreased a bit. Probably due to the fact that a majority of her powers were still inside her but had not completely awakened.

Those were only the physical and spiritual changes. The other changes that she had to go through were, after Sesshoumaru finding her, to move in with the Taiyoukai as his younger sister (Much younger in appearance) and get enrolled into an elementary school that's in another town.

All of this had to be done because her friends in Tokyo would most likely freak out at seeing and hearing that she had turned into a child. How Sesshoumaru and the rest of her family saw it, it was a way to help Kagome start over in life.

'I was planning on starting over in high school at my true age. Not eleven and in 5th!' Kagome thought a bit miffed at starting most of her schooling all over again.

"You're going back to the fifth grade because, despite that your mentality is that of a young adult, your current appearance is that of an eleven year old. So… it's only natural that you start fifth grade over in another town to make things less suspicious with your old friends as to why your age was reduced." Sesshoumaru stated emotionlessly but a matter-of-factly. "You may have had Ayumi-kun convinced and believing everything that happened but the others will be in denial.

Kagome frown deepened, making it almost look like she was pouting. Well, she was inside. But then again, she couldn't really go against Sesshoumaru's logic.

The little miko was also sad that she had to leave her home behind along with some of her friends. The only good things she could see out of it all was that One, she could actually go back to school since she was suspended from her junior high for so many absences and Two…

'NO MORE HOJO-KUN!' Kagome internally screamed with happiness with her chibi-self doing a happy dance. Don't get her wrong, Hojo was sweet and all but… he was just too sweet for Kagome's taste. Not to mention him always asking her out was weighing on her. To her, he was as fun as watching a clay pot bake in a kiln.

The little miko sighed before asking her aniki, "So where am I going to school at?" She then saw a small ghost of a smile appear on Sesshoumaru's face. 'Must be a really good school…' she thought.

"The school you'll be going to now is called Seiyo Academy. It's the best elementary school in town." Sesshoumaru answered before brushing some of his silver hair behind his unnoticeably pointed ear.

"Seiyo Academy…?" Kagome had heard of the school. Many elementary kids desired to attend school there because of its welcoming atmosphere and fun events that are planned by a special group that's similar to a student council and the school board. She remembered always wanting to go but she didn't want to leave her friends behind.

'Maybe this second chance won't be so bad…' Kagome thought with a small smile.

The rest of the ride to the school was spent in a comfortable silence with Kagome looking out her car window and Sesshoumaru reading through some work papers.

Kagome started thinking about her friends from the Sengoku era and wondered how they were doing.

She was certain that Sango and Miroku got married with lots of kids. Shippó… she already knew that he was fine, already mated and had kids while he living under the same roof as her. And strangely… his kids- Kagome's godchildren/grandchildren didn't look any older than her eleven-year-old self. And Inuyasha…

'Pfft, I could care less about what that mutt does. After the stunt he pulled while giving me that crap about me only being worthy as Kikyo's replacement, I gave up.' It was true. Sometime before confronting Naraku, Inuyasha spoke his Taboo speech- "The Kikyou Comparison Speech" in front of Kagome. And what made it worse was that he invited her to the group without consulting the others and herself first… not to mention he never believed her when Kikyo tried to kill her.

But thankfully, everyone saw through the dead miko and stuck with Kagome to make sure she was never alone with her. Sesshoumaru, during an encounter with Kagome and the others, saw this as an opportunity to train Kagome to not only protect herself from Kikyo but in preparation against Naraku.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the car stopped in front of the entrance gate of the school.

'School! A MANSION more like it!' Kagome thought with disbelief after taking a look at Seiyo Academy's appearance. The place was HUGE but it had a welcoming atmosphere. The driver then got out of the car to open the door for them.

That's right. Sesshoumaru is a rich bastard who owns one of the most top companies in Japan. Maybe even all of Asia.

Anyways, after the driver opened their door, Sesshoumaru stepped out first before Kagome hesitantly stepping out, not used to being in the center of attention or making a grand entrance.

Many of the students who were on their way to enter the school stopped when they notice an expensive foreign car stop in front of the gate. They all wondered who could be coming to their school and were surprise to see a man with long platinum hair and dressed in a very expensive business suit step out of the car.

The way his hair glistened in the sun with his golden eyes shining like cold gold nuggets gave him an ethereal air that was filled with authority… it made many of the young girls almost melt at the sight of him, even though he looked to be in adult of twenty years. They saw him turn to the car, murmuring something before a little girl, who looked to be in the fifth grade step out.

Her appearance was really rare with her wearing the red plaid skirt, black jacket, and white dress shirt that was the Seiyo Academy's girls' uniform. But what made her stand out was that her jacket was unbuttoned, as well as her shirt, save for the two middle buttons while under her shirt was what looked like a skintight black turtleneck. The sleeves of her jacket were non-existent with the cuffs of her shirtsleeves unbuttoned as they covered what looked like black arm warmers that wrapped around her middle fingers. She also wore what looked like black biker shorts under her skirt while wearing some sort of material that looked like Black bandages on her calves with flat open toed shoes.

(The turtleneck shirt and arm warmers are like Sanzo's clothes from Saiyuki while her shoes are like the black version of Naruto sandals.)

Aside from her clothes, she had a very beautiful face for someone in her pre-teens. Long raven tresses were held back in a messy French braid with her bangs hanging over her mysteriously deep sapphire eyes that sparkled with some unknown inner light. And her skin was lightly sun kissed, showing that she was most likely an outdoor person, especially when her limbs looked nicely toned. Like she did various exercises daily.

Her very presence made every boy stop and look dazed as she and the older male walked up to the school.

Never in their short lives had they seen such beauty that looked mature and so unique. But none dared to approach her because of how intimidating the longhaired male she was with.

Kagome did her best not to falter in her stride that closely matched Sesshoumaru's pace because of the stares they were getting from the other students. She never really liked being the center of attention, especially after losing so much confidence in herself while with Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru had helped her gain some of it back but only enough to believe in some of her abilities to fight but when it came to matters of the public… she's mostly a nervous wreck.

Once Kagome and Sesshoumaru had found the office, they met with Kagome's homeroom teacher and the principle.

The principle was an elderly man who had a grey mustache and glasses. And the air about him was welcoming with a gentleness and understanding towards children.

Her homeroom teacher also seemed like a gentle and sweet person. She had short wavy light brown hair and matching eyes that were just filled with kindness. And if her senses were working just fine, Kagome could feel that she was pregnant.

After Sesshoumaru introduce Kagome, the principle spoke, "Oh my, Taisho-sama, she's quite a little jewel!"

Kagome's homeroom teacher then spoke in agreement, "Oh, yes! I've never seen such beautiful girl! And her eyes are just gorgeous!"

The miko could feel her face flush from their compliments and unconsciously took a step back, making it seem like she was scared or something.

Sesshoumaru understood her actions while knowing the reason as well as its cause. Noticing the expressions on the teachers' faces, he informed, "My imouto is unused to such attentions, considering she had been home schooled most of her life."

After gaining their understanding, the homeroom teacher offered to lead both Kagome and Sesshoumaru to her class while informing Sesshoumaru of what they will mostly be doing and giving reassurance that Kagome was in good hands.

Although partially listening to the conversation, Kagome heard something interesting, "The school is divided into two types of classes?" Kagome's voice was soft but was loud enough for her new teacher to hear it.

At first, her teacher was surprised before answering her with a smile, "That's right. The Moon Class and The Star Class. Since I'll be teaching you, you're going to be a part of the Fourth Year Star Class."

They soon arrived at her classroom with the teacher entering first to get her students to settle down to hear her announcement.

Kagome could feel a cold sweat coming to her but soon relaxed when she felt Sesshoumaru's hand rest on her shoulder- a silent reassurance that she would be just fine.

Once the class was quiet at hearing they were having a new student, the teacher bid them to come in. Kagome walked in with her Aniki behind her and stood in front of the class.

"Everyone, this is our newly enrolled student. Higurashi-Taisho Kagome-san. And this is her guardian and older brother, Taisho Sesshoumaru-sama. Please make Higurashi-Taisho-san feel welcome." The teacher announced with a smile.

Kagome was silent for a moment before clearing her throat and giving a bow, greeting, "Yoroshuku-onegai shimasu." This seemed to gain some voices of awe. After standing straight, she could clearly see some of the boys gaining hearts in their eyes while some of the girls gained stars of admiration.

Classical music that had violins playing then sounded in the room. Kagome's brow twitched… it was Sesshoumaru's favorite ringtone- the song being called "Victory".

'Still hadn't changed it… not surprised.' Kagome thought as he dug his cell phone out of his pocket and answered it. After a while, he hung up before turning to her saying, "It seems my presence is need. Kokota-san will come for you after school and I'll meet you at home."

"Hai, Aniki." Sesshoumaru then pat her on the head before bending down to her level to rest his forehead on hers- one of his normal actions as a demon to give her some reassurance of a good day. He then left out the door while Kagome's new teacher assured that his little sister was in good hands.

Once he was gone, Kagome's teacher turned to her with a smile, "Well, with introductions out of the way, would you mind telling us about yourself, Higurashi-Taisho-san?"

"Higurashi…"

"Eh?"

"You can just call me Higurashi or Kagome… saying my full surname seems like a mouthful." Kagome offered, not really used to hearing the 'Taisho' part of her new name being said with her original family name."

The teacher smiled softly. "Of course, Higurashi-san. Can you tell us a little about yourself?"

And with that, Kagome nodded before speaking, "Well… I love history, music, visual arts, martial arts, archery, the art of medicinal herbs, as well as the simplest things in life like nature itself. But I dislike math, shallow people, fan girls who think I'm competition for someone they have a crush on despite that I have no interest in the guy, and I also despise being referred to as anything other than a human being."

'If I'm gonna be here for the last two years of my elementary years, I might as well point out the basics of my self.'

What she had said just seemed to make her gain more stares and faces of puppy love from the boys and great admiration from the girls as a small group squealed in excitement, "Dark and Mature!"

This made Kagome furrow her brows a bit in a slightly 'wtf!' manner.

The teacher gave a bit of a sheepish laugh before she turned to the class, muttering about where to sit her new student. After a short while, she spoke again, "Ah, the seat next to Hinamori Amu-san. Hinamori-san, please raise your hand."

A girl with pink hair and light gold eyes raised her hand. Kagome could see that she was cute with the way she wore her clothes making her look like a rebellious goth punk. And her outer appearance was the opposite of how her spirit energy felt. Kagome took a seat in the empty desk next to her before the teacher started her Math lesson for the day.

'I may hate math, but at least fifth grade math is easier than algebra and geometry.' Kagome thought, internally happy and relieved that she remembered her fifth grade math.

Next to her, Amu stared at her from the corner of her eye while taking in the new girl's appearance. She was almost similar to her in appearance but she wondered if she was like her, keeping an outer facade.

'Although… she really is pretty…' Amu thought, internally admiring how the new girl looked.

Break soon came around with most of the students who stayed in the classroom gossiping about a shakedown incident that involve Amu. After they were talking about her having an unknown older boyfriend, Kagome gave a small rueful smirk, saying, "Gossiping is a very bad habit… same with spreading rumors that are most likely exaggerated by the fans…" her eyes then turned to Amu before asking, "ne?"

"Uh…" for a moment, Amu didn't know what to say until her outer character surfaced with her saying, "Tell me about it."

'She's stubborn… I'll give her that. She does what she can to keep a facade.' Making a decision, Kagome held her hand out to the pink haired girl, and spoke, "I'm Higurashi-Taisho Kagome. Maybe we can be friends?" Kagome had a feeling that this girl really wished for one… and Kagome herself didn't really feel like spending her new school life alone. 'Might as well start over with new friends too.'

Amu was surprised that the new wanted to be friends with her but a part of her felt really happy about it- having a new friend. With her outer character giving a cool smirk, she answered while grasping Kagome's hand, "Why not? I've got nothing better to do." Deep down, she almost regretted her answer thinking, 'Oh no! She'll take that wrong way! NO! Just when I made my first friend! I don't want her to think that I'm mean!'

She was surprised when she heard Kagome give a soft chuckle, replying, "I have a feeling we'll be great friends… Hinamori-san."

With that, word started to spread throughout the school about the "Cool and Spicy" Hinamori Amu and the "Dark and Mature" Higurashi-Taisho Kagome were now friends.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The day soon ended as Amu made it home, feeling a bit happy that she made a friend in the new girl, Higurashi. There was something about her that gave off a welcoming older sister aura. Not to mention, at lunch, Amu practically told her all of her secrets as well as about her true self that was the opposite of her outer facade.

Amu thought that she would laugh at her and would think that she was nothing but Kagome didn't seem to mind and said, "I thought so. Your stubbornness and shyness forced you to create an outside character." The pink haired girl was surprised by her answer but felt relieved that at least one person knew about her true character and promised to keep it a secret.

'She really is mature… but makes a good friend.' Amu thought with a small smile before hearing her mother call out saying that dinner was ready.

(Hopefully you already know what happened with Amu leading up to the next morning when she got her Chara Eggs.)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kagome almost choked on her steak when she heard some medium lady announce on the TV, "Behind your back is a spirit!" But compared to the little miko, Sesshoumaru and a now much older Shippó with his mate just raised a brow as the middle-aged woman continued, "That's right. No matter who you are, a guardian angel is protecting you."

After Kagome took a drink of her milk to help the steak go down smoothly, she asked, "Who the heck is she? And is she for real?"

"She's called The Never-Betraying Psychic, Nobuko Saeka-san. She can see and sense things on a certain level but her gift to see the supernatural is a bit lower than the average human." Sesshoumaru answered.

"So she has some potential for her age?"

"Because of her business in her show and such, she can't really sharpen her gift of sight." Shippó replied after nodding.

After a while Kagome looked back to the TV that was set on the Island countertop of their kitchen. Not really in the mood to listen to more of the woman's talk of guardian angels, she grabbed the remote and turned the channel to one of her favorite Reality TV shows on Ghosts.

(Think about "Ghost Hunters" from the SciFi channel)

Kagome had to laugh a couple of times when they would think they could see something. Sometime the shows would debunk the setting they go to as not haunted because they really couldn't get any evidence and such but Kagome knew otherwise because of her ability to see spirits.

'… Not that I can really tell them they're wrong. They're just normal humans who can only see the shadow of the spirit.'

After the show and dinner was finished, one the many servants of Sesshoumaru's household took Shippó's and the Taiyoukai's empty plates and glasses while Kagome helped out washing the dishes.

Sesshoumaru didn't protest. He understood that his imouto was independent, not to mention it help one of his servants out since she was with-child and due to deliver any day now.

"Ah, thank you for your help, Kagome-sama. You really didn't have to." The servant thanked Kagome after she finished drying the last plate.

"It's okay, Kilani-san. It's really best that you don't push yourself when you're so close to giving birth." Kagome answered, not at all bothered to be doing chores.

"That's right, Kilani-chan. 'Ká-san's more than willing help with a few measly chores to help you relax." Shippó pointed out. What he said was true. His now child-like mother was raised to be independent and to help those in need, not to mention she has the experience of a midwife so she knows what's best for an expecting mother.

After excusing herself, Kagome made her way to her room, which was in the west wing of Sesshoumaru's home.

The main house was a modern mansion while rest was like a village, consisting of houses that were living quarters for the house staff and the rest were homes for they're extended clan.

(Think of the Souma Family Estate from Fruits Basket but the main house is a modern mansion with 3 floors)

Reaching her room on the second floor of the west wing, Kagome entered and walked to her desk to start what little homework her new teacher gave her.

Kagome's room… it resembled that of a college student's dorm room but more spacious. A simple but comfortable bed, nightstand with lamp and alarm clock, a low table, a small personal fridge, simple desk, a couple of book shelves filled with high school to college level reading books with a few stray manga…

Yep, it was definitely the opposite of a child's room.

'But, mentally and technically I'm not a child.'

Finishing the homework with no problems, Kagome started to think about Amu. Strangely, Kagome felt a connection to the girl. In some ways… they were alike in putting up facades unintentionally. Then she started to think about what that medium woman talked about with Guardian angels…

She then started to think about herself… wondering if she'll ever gain back the confidence she lost while with Inuyasha or if she'll ever be of any use to anyone as a child. Deep down, she still felt like a coward, clumsy, and was weak, not to mention shy and knew for sure that she easily got stage fright.

Letting out a sigh, Kagome got up and decided to get ready for bed- taking a relaxing bath and dressing into her pajamas that were a pair of violet satin pants that were specked with yellow crescent moons and stars and a matching lavender tank top. After turning off the light and settling under the covers, Kagome laid there, staring at the ceiling for a while before shutting her eyes and falling asleep… her heart deeply wishing to be reborn.

* * *

That's chapter one finished. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

This fic will be co-authored with DeathNoteMaker who is also the co-author of my Vampire Game/IY Xover.

Please review. Suggestions and Ideas are welcome, especially concerning how many Chara Eggs and what kind Kagome should have. But Flamers can just hit the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Miko Chara!_**

By: Bishounen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own Shugo Chara! or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. I also don't own any songs that will most likely appear in this fic.

A/N from DeathNoteMaker: Well I guess it is my turn now. XD Anyway I am happy that Bishi-chan decided to co-author on this, despite the fact I haven't really seen it. I am going to watch to understand it to the best of my ability, and hopefully be able to live up to the expectations of everyone. Good thing I have a friend who is caught up with the series! I know that's cheating. But screw the rules, I don't care! That and I might switch things around a bit. Well, let's get on with the chapter.

Hope you guys enjoy this.

AN from Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: For everyone who has given us any suggestions for Kagome's Shugo Chara, thank you so much. You're suggestions were most appreciated. Although, after sending PMs back and forth for a while, DeathNoteMaker and I got a couple ideas each. And as the story progresses, you'll be able to see them.

Category: CrossoverAnime(s)/Manga(s): Inuyasha/Shugo Chara!

Genre: Romance/Comedy/slight drama

Pairing: Ikuto/Kagome/ (?) Amu/?? (I don't know. Maybe Tadase or one of Shippó's kids)

Warning: Some cussing and mature humor from Kagome and maybe… some intense violence due to anger and making a point…Yep Bishi-chan, I am thinking of possibly giving Kagome one more guy.

Summary: after the battle with Naraku and the Jewel's completion, Kagome is somehow changed into a child but still retains her miko powers as well as her title as "The Legendary Miko of The Shikon". But because of her reverted form, Kagome not only has to live with Sesshoumaru but also has to repeat school starting at the 5th grade. And where? Seiyo Academy of course! How will Kagome's presence turn the tide for the Guardians of Seiyo Academy? And will Kagome gain Guardian Characters as well? If so, how many?

Chapter Two

The sun rose over the horizon, and filtered into the room of one Higurashi-Taisho Kagome. The sunlight crept up the comforter of the child miko, and stopped directly on her face making her groan. Cracking one eye open Kagome scanned the room with sleepiness threatening to overcome here, and looked at her clock to check the time. "I have to get up…" After taking a few seconds to stretch, she finally noticed lumps under her pillow.

"What?"

Grasping the pillow in her hands, she picked it up and stared skeptically at what she saw. "Eggs?" Looking around, she sweat dropped at the idea that she somehow in the middle of the night turned into a chicken and laid eggs. Reaching down she picked up one of the eggs, which laid there innocently on the bed. "This of course could be some prank of Shippó's…he still does these things time to time."

Suddenly the door to the room slammed open, and a red-haired child around the age of Kagome peered in with a cheeky grin. "Eh! Obaa-chan!! It's Breakfast time!" Gently placing the Black and violet scale-designed egg and the other three back under the pillow, she got up from her bed and towards the door with a stern look. Placing her hands on her hips, she glared at her grandson. "Now Daisuke, what have I told you about barging into a lady's room?"

The red-haired boy looked at his angry child-grandmother with frightened purple eyes like his mother's. "Not to just run in, but knock and wait to be let in?" Reaching a hand towards his head, she grabbed his slightly pointed ear and ignored his small cries of "ow" as they walked towards the dining room. "You know it is in my mind to just bend you over my knee and spank you." The idea in and of itself was hilarious to Kagome, and she almost laughed at the expression on the boy's face.

Oh she wasn't going to do that, but might as well let him sweat a little right?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Arriving in the dining room, Shippó looked up at grinned at the sight of his mother punishing his son. His must've done something again. "Good morning Kaa-san! Daisuke, you did it again didn't you?" Nodding at the question, the boy watched as his father laughed. "If you don't cut it out soon, Kagome might one day accidentally pull your ear off from all the tugging."

Deciding that Daisuke has been punished enough- Kagome let his ear go- and sat down beside her adult son. "Good morning to you …where is Karin?" Grinning widely the Kitsune looked at Kagome with an excited expression. "She had to leave early because she had that interview with that record company today." A surprised look appeared on Kagome's face.

"Really? That's wonderful! Tell her congratulations for me since I am sure she will come right to you with how it went."

Nodding Shippó looked at his watch before standing up. "It looks like its time me and the boys run off, Daisuke! Haku! Kiba! It's time to go!" His three sons nodded with large grins, and ran outside the house after their father. Looking down at her plate, the first thing she noticed was the eggs. A servant that was passing by saw the look on her face, and wondered what was wrong.

"Kagome-sama, why are you staring at your eggs like that?"

Shaking her head to snap her out of her thoughts, she smiled kindly at the servant. "Nothing, I was just lost in my thoughts." Looking over at the clock, she decided that would just have an apple for breakfast and just eat a big lunch later. Running upstairs Kagome got ready and then grabbed her stuff before glancing at the eggs that were on her bed. Sighing she decided that she might as well take them with her, and study more closely later.

Putting them into her bag, she then jumped out of her bedroom window. 'I should hurry…the school isn't far from here…' Jumping down to the ground, she fell in a crouch before starting to sprint down to the school. She knew that her school didn't start for another 2 hours, and so decided that she would get used to the distance when going on foot. The nice cool morning air made Kagome feel refreshed, and she ran a little faster.

"So you think you are better than us because you go to some fancy school?"

Skidding to a stop right around the corner, Kagome saw a blonde boy about her physical age surrounded by three boys who were about 3 years older than him. Narrowing her eyes, she saw that the boy was trying to calmly talk them but they didn't listen.

"There's nothing that you can say to stop this beating from happening pretty boy!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Two of the boys grabbed his arms, and the leader cocked his fist back to hit him when a hand grasped his wrist. "What the hell!?" Turning around the boys' eyes widened as Kagome stared back serenely. "So you get off on beating someone who can't defend themselves three on one?" The older boys blushed at the cuteness of the girl, but were embarrassed and pissed off at her words.

"Why don't you just go away little girl…this has nothing to do with you."

Raising an eyebrow at him, she pointed towards her uniform and smirked internally at their shocked expressions. "Sorry he goes to my school and I can't just allow some kids from some second rate school bully my schoolmates." Glaring at her for the jab towards their school, they forgot about the boy and turned towards the miko. "WHAT YOU SAY YOU BITCH!?" Smirking at them she crossed her arms.

"What did I stutter or are you just stupid?" Growling the boy attacked Kagome, only to be thrown over her shoulder easily. The two other boys cried out to their friend, who didn't move and only looked up into the sky. Turning back towards Kagome, the boys decided to attack her together. When the first boy came close, she jumped up and kicked him firmly in the chest making him fall backwards.

The other was right behind him, and Kagome quickly ran forward and grabbed onto to the flying boy's hand that was up in the air. Using his hand for leverage, she spun and kicked the other in his face. Landing in front of the blonde, she knocked the two boys towards their leader. Slowing lowering her leg back to the ground, she scoffed. "Get out of here…If I see you picking on someone again I do much worse."

The three boys instead of looking angry or even scared, had looks of admiration. Stars were in their eyes as they stared up at her, making her sweat drop. "What?" Getting down on their knees, they bowed towards her. "We'll never let it happen again, Hime of Seiyo Academy!!"

Face faulting, she got back up and took a step back looking to the side in the corner of her eye. "Whatever…just make sure that I don't catch you again." Walking by the blonde she pulled him after her with her hand, and grabbed her bag that was off to the side. A couple of minutes later Kagome and the blonde haired male "damsel-in-distress", stopped in front of a bakery. Looking at the boy, Kagome gave him a calm smile.

"Well I am happy that worked out, well bye."

Running off before the boy could say a word she never noticed the small blush on his face, though his eyes widened a split second later from the familiar scent coming from the girl. "Hotori-kun?" Turning around he was surprised to see his friend. "Nadeshiko?"

The dark-haired girl nodded, and looked in the direction that Kagome had run off to. "So what I am guessing by the look that is on your face…that she is also has _**one**_?" Shifting his eyes to the last place he saw Kagome, he nodded.

"But something just doesn't seem right…the girl in the prophecy was supposed to have _**three**_ eggs…but I sense _**four**_ on her."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Amu walked towards the front gates of the school while her eyes drifted towards her bag. 'I couldn't tell anyone at home about this…' She ignored all the excited chattering of everyone around her, and went by the large hole that was right in front of the gate. Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts by squeals, "LOOK! LOOK! OVER THERE! IT'S THE PRINCE!!"

Turning her head in that direction, she saw a blonde-haired boy with light brown eyes standing next to a girl with long dark hair held up in a ponytail. The two girls that were talking- Amu recognized from her class- then squealed once more. "SEIYO ELEMENTARY SCHOOL'S GUARDIAN!" Amu blushed a little and the girls were about to continue when a voice broke through the temporary silence. "So that is this prince I have been hearing about?"

The three girls looked in the direction of the voice- the two gossipers eyes widened, while Amu looked surprised.

Kagome's eyes connected with Amu's and she smiled greeted her calmly before looking at the other two. "So what was it that you two were saying before I interrupted?" Squealing once more, the girls clapped their hands together. "DARK AND MATURE!" Internally sweat-dropping Kagome looked at Amu.

"Do they always do that?"

Nodding with a small sweat drop, they listened as the girls finally continued. "He works as the "King's Chair" Guardian!" Closing their eyes they sighed, "He looks so cool today too!" Blushing heavily they giggled. "The Prince is such a great guy…he's nice…he's smart…he can do anything!"

'Except taking care of bullies…'

Glancing at Amu, Kagome saw that he eyes were locked on the blonde boy's frame. 'Well it seems that Amu is developing a crush.' Coming back into the conversation, she saw the two girls develop creepy stars in their eyes. "ONLY A GUARDIAN CAN WEAR THAT ROYAL CAPE!! SO ROYAL!!" Rolling her eyes, she looked at the cape with bored eyes.

She didn't see anything "royal" about the cape.

"I would never wear that cape."

The two girls in front of them turned to Amu, and inquired why with high-pitched voices. Wincing Kagome brought a finger to her ear, and sighed. Children were so loud. "Besides Hinamori…Higurashi-san…Everyone is saying that the next "Queen's Chair" is going to be one of you." The pink-haired girl seemed surprised, while Kagome sighed once more.

How was she going to be in this "Queen's Chair" when she only got her yesterday? The miko was about to ask them about that when, she heard someone walk up behind them. "What an unfortunate rumor…of course it's wrong." Then an annoying laughter erupted from the person, making Kagome's eye twitch slightly. Turning around she saw one of the other girls in their class, which she didn't even bother to pay attention to.

"I, Yamabuki Saaya, have excellent grades and appearance…also my family makes charitable contributions to the school regularly…it is likely that I will be selected."

Snorting softly Kagome ignored her. "Why should your connections get you into the position?" Narrowing her eyes slightly Kagome stared at her coolly. "If you think that money is always going to get you in positions then you will never make it in the real world." Ignoring the girl's outraged sputterings, Kagoem turned to Amu and inform her that they should get to class when she saw the starry-eyed Amu lost in space.

Following her line of sight, she saw that she had been looking directly at this "Prince".

'Ah…the Prince…his face is so moving…beautiful hair and a slender frame…it's just that cape!'

The "Cool and Spicy" Hinamori-san of Seiyo Elementary came out of her daze when Kagome snapped her fingers in front of the girl's face. Looking at the dark-haired girl in confusion, she froze when she saw the small smirk. "I know he is pretty cute, but you don't have to concentrate that hard." Amu blushed brightly before looking down at the ground with a sad look. 'The school's Prince wouldn't be attracted to a girl like me!'

"I think we should get to class soon…"

Nodding in agreement, Amu and Kagome turned to walk when they both stopped and looked at their bags. "Huh?" Reaching a hand toward their bags, their eyes widened a little. 'Just now…the Egg moved?' The girls didn't notice the Prince look over in there direction, and his eyes widened when he noticed Kagome.

Running towards them, one of his hands landed on their shoulders. Snapping around towards him, Kagome- looked at him with slight surprise while Amu just looked completely surprised. The boy's eyes were filled with triumph and excitement.

"Could it be that you…"

End of Chapter 2!

Now that is Chapter 2! Anyway next it is Bishi-chan's turn, and then my turn once again. But until then I would like to say that I am going to be updating the next two chapters of New Type, the next of Red River Of Tears, etc. I am also redoing Vampire in Middle Earth. Though before all of that I am going to be working on the next chapter of SPOP and ANTIA.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Miko Chara!_**

By: Bishounen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own Shugo Chara! or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. I also don't own any songs that will most likely appear in this fic.

AN from Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: My turn! DeathNoteMaker did a great job in Chapter 2! I really don't have much else to say except that I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Oh! Wait, I do! Since the manga and anime are remotely similar in plot and events, this fic will be a mixture of both resources. I'm guessing that DeathNoteMaker will be using the manga while I use the anime for reference. We'll try our best to make this work.

Hope you guys enjoy this.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Inuyasha/Shugo Chara!

Genre: Romance/Comedy/slight drama

Pairing: Ikuto/Kagome/ (?) Amu/?? (I don't know. Maybe Tadase or one of Shippó's kids)

Warning: Some cussing and mature humor from Kagome and maybe… some intense violence due to anger and making a point…

Summary: after the battle with Naraku and the Jewel's completion, Kagome is somehow changed into a child but still retains her miko powers as well as her title as "The Legendary Miko of The Shikon". But because of her reverted form, Kagome not only has to live with Sesshoumaru but also has to repeat school starting at the 5th grade. And where? Seiyo Academy of course! How will Kagome's presence turn the tide for the Guardians of Seiyo Academy? And will Kagome gain Guardian Characters as well? If so, how many?

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

Everyone around them started to stare and whisper, making Amu nervous. It was in that nervousness, Kagome noticed, that made the pink-haired girl's outer character surface and say in what many of the kids thought was cool, "If you're finished, don't act like we're buddies… o-chibi-san."

(o-chibi-san… I think that's supposed to mean shortie)

Everyone who was witnessing this, were in shock yet amazement while one of Tadase's fan girls started throwing a fit about Amu's actions toward the "King's Chair". Kagome was a bit surprised but understood that Amu didn't really mean it.

Tadase, although surprised, apologized before Amu continued toward the building. His opposite hand was still on Kagome's shoulder as the two stared at Amu's leaving form. The miko calmly turned to the blond and spoke softly, "Sorry about that… she really didn't mean that." Resting her own hand on his and lifting the limb off her shoulder, she excused herself to catch up with Amu.

The King's Chair of the Guardians stared after her as Amu made her way inside the school. He was certain Amu had three Chara Eggs… the same amount that the girl in the prophesy had. But he was still confused about the girl, Kagome who helped him earlier- the one who had _**four**_ Chara eggs.

Tadase told the others about Amu having eggs with Yuiki Yaya; the Ace's Chair of The Guardians, saying with a wink, "Yaya saw them! She had three eggs!" Yaya was a light brunette fourth grade girl with pigtails held up by two big red ribbons, giving her the cuteness of a baby.

A low and impressed whistle came from Souma Kukai; the Jack's Chair before he said, "A formidable person has shown up." Kukai was a boy in the sixth grade with almost wild brown hair that was a bit darker than Yaya's and had piercing yet boyish green eyes. His appearance gave off an air that showed he loved sports.

The Four Guardians watched as Amu walked closer and closer with Kagome at her side to the entrance before the Queen's chair; Fujisaki Nadeshiko spoke, "Finally, she's appeared." Nadeshiko was pretty young girl who was in the same grade as Tadase with light brown eyes and long violet hair that was held up in a high ponytail.

Tadase, the King's Chair, nodded, "The girl who'd inherit the legendary Humpty Lock." The face of the raven-haired girl he met earlier appeared in his mind with a bright smile, making her brows furrow slightly as he spoke, "But… what about the girl with her…"

Nadeshiko looked to Tadase, "You mean the one who helped you earlier? The one with four eggs?"

"What?! There's someone who has four Chara eggs?!" Yaya asked, surprised by this information. Kukai felt the same way.

None of the guardians heard of someone having four chara eggs with them. Especially when they only heard of the prophecy of a girl with three eggs.

With this information, they were all in a bind of what to do and who to give the Humpty Lock to.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After making their way through the entrance, Kagome found Amu move behind a corner before falling to her knees and looked like she was about to cry.

'Most likely beating herself from what she did…' Kagome thought, feeling sorry for the girl who had her first, and most likely dream encounter with the school's 'prince'.

She was right though… Amu was beating herself up, mentally yelling at herself, 'I did it again!! I'm such an idiot!' she started to mentally beat herself, 'BAKA! FAKER! That was my 'First Contact' dream and I…!'

Feeling a hand rest on her shoulder, Amu looked up to see Kagome looking down at her with worried but understanding eyes asking, "How about we head to homeroom and maybe at break we could go to the roof and talk about it?"

Not wanting her friend to worry, Amu answered softly, "I'm fine, Kagome-san. Nothing to worry about." She thought for a moment, not only wondering if she should tell Kagome about what happened earlier but wondered if she should tell Kagome about the three eggs that were currently inside her book bag…

Making up her mind, she turned to the "Dark and Mature" girl of Seiyo Academy and asked, "but… I would like to talk…"

Kagome smiled softly replied with a nod.

With a relieved smile on her face, Amu accepted the Kagome's offered hand and was helped up before the two made their way to homeroom quickly before the bell rang.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Outside the school, on a hill, a boy in his teens and wearing dark clothes with a cross around his neck, woke up at hearing a sound the was similar to a bell. But he knew for certain that it wasn't a school bell.

The dark haired boy then stood after fully waking. He then closed his eyes again, listening to the chiming ring closely before opening them again and looking toward where Seiyo Elementary Academy stood, asking him self, "This sound… the Humpty Lock?"

A small but cute figure landed on his shoulder. It almost looked like the dark clothed boy but much smaller with spiky violet hair, cat ears, four cat paws, and a cat tail while dress in a shirt, black shorts and a large cross that hung from his neck and almost covered all of his chest and stomach.

The little guy grinned at the dark haired teen and asked with a catty voice, "Time to get it?"

The teen nodded before making his way down the hill he was napping on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lunch break soon came around and Kagome met Amu on the roof. Taking a seat next to the pink haired girl before taking out her boxed lunch that one of the servants brought down personally.

(During Kagome's rush to leave that morning, she didn't think that they would make a bento lunch for her)

Looking to her friend, Kagome then spoke, "so… what did you want to talk about?"

Amu was silent for a moment as she stared at her lunch before her gazed moved to her schoolbag. Although hesitant, she spoke, "This… might sound a bit strange… but…" she then started picking at her rice with her chopstick. "This morning… I got something when I woke up…"

Kagome raise a brow, curious if Amu went through the same thing she did when she first woke up, "Amu…" she asked, "What did you get this morning?"

After a pause, Amu set her bento down before bringing in her schoolbag and opening it to reveal…

'She got eggs too?' Kagome thought as she stared at the three colorful eggs that rested in Amu's bag while cushioned but a soft yellow hand towel to keep them warm.

The pink-haired girl had three in her possession- one as pink as the said girl's hair, one as blue as Kagome's eyes, and one that was as green as Shippó's. Kagome also noticed that each of them were plaid patterned with a black stripe around them. Aside from their colors, they also had their own shapes told them apart.

The pink had pink hearts on the black stripe, the blue had spades, and the green one had clovers…

'No… they're clubs. Each of them have a shape that came from a card deck- heart, spade, and club.' Kagome thought before amusedly adding, 'all she needs to make a complete deck is diamond.'

Amu was nervously waiting for what Kagome would saying or was even thinking, almost sweating bullets. She then grew confused at the almost sheepish look Kagome gave her as she spoke with an equally sheepish chuckle, "it's okay, Amu. You're not the only one who woke up this morning with a surprise in her bed." She then brought out her own schoolbag and opened it to reveal…

"You have FOUR?!" Amu almost yelled in surprise. All this time, she thought that she was the only one who got eggs in her bed. But was proven wrong when Kagome showed her own eggs as the raven-haired girl confirmed, "Yeah… when I woke up this morning, I thought it was a prank that one of my housemates was playing on me. But I was proven wrong when he said nothing at breakfast and when you showed me yours."

Amu heard her reply as she continued to stare at the four eggs in her mature friend's bag. And she had to admit; each of them had a beautiful color and design.

One was purple and black with a sparkling lizard-like scale pattern with a design on one side that looked like a pair of cute webbed wings. The second one was a radiant orange color with black tiger strips and had a white music eighth note. The third was a light blue with pink Sakura petals swirling around it. And last… the top half of the fourth one was black while its bottom half was white and covered with golden stars.

During the rest of lunch, the two girls studied their eggs as carefully as possible before Amu pointed out that they were all warm and wondered aloud if something may be about to hatch.

When Kagome thought about that, she remembered that her eggs were warm when she had picked up her scaled pattern one up that morning. She also made mention that one of her eggs moved before the 'prince' had confronted them before school.

"One of mine moved too…" Amu said before feeling down about what she had done that morning when she was finally able to get close to Tadase.

As Kagome was about to say something to her, the bell rang for their next class and the end of lunch. She sighed before resting a hand on Amu's shoulder, "Don't worry, Amu. I told him that you really didn't mean to slap his hand away. I think he may understand… and you may even have a chance with him."

Kagome's smile and her words gave Amu a glimmer of hope even though she still felt kind of bad. After Kagome suggested that they get to class soon, Amu agreed gathering her eggs and empty bento as Kagome gathered hers and the two made their way back inside the school.

* * *

Chapter 3 done! Now it's DeathNoteMaker's turn again. Hope all of you guys enjoyed this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Miko Chara!**

**By: Bishounen'sFoxyMiko**

**Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker**

Disclaimer: We don't own Shugo Chara! Or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. I also don't own any songs that will most likely appear in this fic.

A/N from DeathNoteMaker: Ha! It is my turn now! Anyway I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and the many others that are guaranteed to come. XD

Hope you guys enjoy this.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Inuyasha/Shugo Chara!

Genre: Romance/Comedy/slight drama

Pairing: Ikuto/Kagome/ (?) Amu/?? (I don't know. Maybe Kukkai, Kairi, or one of Shippó's kids…no Tadase…I blame my friend for that choice-yes it was discussed with Bishi-chan!)

Warning: Some cussing and mature humor from Kagome and maybe… some intense violence due to anger and making a point…

Summary: after the battle with Naraku and the Jewel's completion, Kagome is somehow changed into a child but still retains her miko powers as well as her title as "The Legendary Miko of The Shikon". But because of her reverted form, Kagome not only has to live with Sesshoumaru but also has to repeat school starting at the 5th grade. And where? Seiyo Academy of course! How will Kagome's presence turn the tide for the Guardians of Seiyo Academy? And will Kagome gain Guardian Characters as well? If so, how many?

_**Chapter Four**_

"Then if everyone is here we will start the elections for 3rd year guardians…to start, I ask you to fill out the school uniform survey at your leisure."

Kagome sighed as she stretched a little bit, before straightening up. This whole assembly is a waste of time, besides the only thing that was amusing to watch was Amu. The girl was staring up at the "Prince" with sparkly eyes like the rest of the girls. She could almost imagine the thoughts going through her pink-haired friend's head. She was most likely about the pleasant smell that surrounded the blonde boy, since she seemed to be lightly sniffing her sleeve.

A shiver ran up Kagome's spine. The girl was a smell pervert…yeah that was a new one.

Fiddling with the edge of her skirt, she closed her eyes prepared to sleep until the assembly was over. "Anyone with an opinion please raise your hand." Amu looked down in sadness, as she continued to regret her rejection of the "Prince". 'I'm sorry about before…I actually like you…I also want to be your girlfriend…' Continuing to look down at her feet, she didn't see Kagome looking at her with concerned.

"_So why don't you change?"_

Amu's eye widened and she looked around, glancing over at Kagome she noticed that she too was looking around. Maybe she heard that voice too? _"Why don't you change from a disobedient girl to an obedient girl?"_Amu was becoming really confused, while Kagome tensed up and was ready to fight in case something happened. _"CHARACTER CHANGE!!"_

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome scanned around her and Amu for the mysterious voice but found nothing. When a tiny pop sound came from Amu, Kagome turned around only to see Amu shoot up from her seat. "YES! I'M SORRY! I LIKE YOU!" Wide azure eyes focused on her friend's weird outburst, before her eyes noticed the change of her barrette. The usual X that was in her hair was replaced with a heart.

'How did that happen?'

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome grabbed Amu's arm and pulled it back down. Making the heart pop back into an X, and Amu saw everyone looking at her in shock. Looking down at Kagome, she saw her glaring at everyone making them look away. Tadase instead of answering her just stared at Amu with a surprised expression. Shifting his eyes over slightly towards the pink-haired girl's friend.

Amu looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her with wide eyes. She heard whispers about how she had changed. Looking over at Tadase, she gulped and waited for him to answer. She had said her feelings, and she could only hope that he felt he same. Tadase paused before closing his eyes, and cleared his throat.

"We are currently in the middle of an assembly…please discuss opinions that deal with the topic at hand…and…"

Stopping briefly, his eyes drifted in Kagome's direction.

"There is someone else that I like…I'm sorry."

In that instant Amu's eyes filled with tears before she ran out of the assembly room. "Wait Amu!" Kagome stood up and reached her hand towards her heartbroken friend with sad eyes. Standing completely straight Kagome turned around and looked at Tadase. Without any emotion, Kagome scowled at the blonde.

"You're a jerk."

Turning her back towards him, she ran out after Amu hoping to stop her from doing anything drastic. She never noticed sad eyes filled with longing directed at her back from the blonde "Prince".

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sprinting towards the front gate, Kagome looked around for the amber-eyed girl. 'Where is she?" Turning to go out the front gate, and down the street. Kagome didn't notice the hole that was in front of her. "If something like that happened to me then I would just hope to find a hole to just crawl in…"

Continuing out the gate, she then felt herself running in mid-air. Her eyes widened and she let out a scream as she fell down. 'This is just great! The Great Shikon no Miko is killed by falling into a hole, because she wasn't paying attention to where she was going…oh yeah…Sesshou-Nii is going to bring me back to life and then kill me again for my incompetence…' Closing her eyes, she waited to feel herself impact with the ground hard. When she finally landed, she tightly closed her eyes but noticed that she didn't feel any pain.

Laying her hand on the "ground", she froze as she felt warm flesh. 'No…way…' Opening her eyes, azure connected with hazy blue. Gasping silently, Kagome stared at the boy whose waist she was straddling in shock. "Huh?"

The boy yawned and wiped his eyes, before grumbling. "Ugh…I was having such a good dream…" Kagome didn't take notice of his words until she snapped out of her shock, that she landed on a hot guy! "Uh…why the hell are you even in this hole?" Her question was never answered as he began to sniff her hair, making her sweat drop.

"Okay…what are you doing?"

He rested his chin against the top of her head, and continued take in the strawberry fragrance of her hair that was mixed with something else. "The eggs…" That caught Kagome's attention and her eyes narrowed. Looking at him, she glared. "Eggs?"

A smirk slithered onto the high school boy's face, and he raised an eyebrow. "You have the smell of birth…do you have a character?" Kagome's eyes widened for a split second before a blush came over her face, before she gritted her teeth. "I don't have any idea of what you are talking about!!" The next thing Kagome knew, she was brought against the boy's toned body.

"HUH!?"

The boy's smirk turned coy, as his hands trailed towards her back. 'OH NO! ANOTHER MIROKU!' Blushing a deep red, Kagome suppressed the shiver that ran down her spin from his touch. 'NO! I WOULD NOT BE SEDUCED BY SOME RANDOM PERVERT!!' Growling Kagome's anger rose, and she leaned in closely to his face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU PERV! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

After a few seconds the boy backed away- after Kagome kicked him in the head, and held out the Black and White egg decorated by stars on the bottom. "See what I found?" Looking towards her bag, she noticed the egg was missing. This bastard stole the egg from her bag!! Glaring at him with the flames of hell behind her, she stomped her foot.

"GIVE IT BACK DAMMIT!"

Reaching for it, the boy held it away from her with an amused expression. Suddenly a rumbling sound shook the ground underneath them. Looking up, they saw the bulldozer about to drop a ton of dirt on top of their heads. A sweat drop appeared on Kagome's head, before she sighed. She didn't even notice that she got the egg back.

"We are so fuckin' screwed."

End of Chapter 4!

* * *

Yay! I am done with the 4th chapter of Miko Chara! I hope that you all enjoyed the update, and now it is Bishi-chan's turn! XD Yeah I know I am evil by leaving you all with this cliffhanger, but I am curious as to what Bishi-chan will do…and I am also doing it to piss my friend off who is standing behind me. (Oh and she is giving me the finger right now.) Anyway I hope that you review.

Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

**Miko Chara!**

**By: Bishounen'sFoxyMiko**

**Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker**

Disclaimer: We don't own Shugo Chara! Or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. I also don't own any songs that will most likely appear in this fic.

A/N from Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: At the start of this chapter, I had to use WordPad because of my dad installing a program called "Deep Freeze" that erases anything I try to install or save on my computer. It really sucks because I can't install Microsoft Office since my dad has the damned password.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this all the same.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Inuyasha/Shugo Chara!

Genre: Romance/Comedy/slight drama

Pairing: Ikuto/Kagome/ (?) Amu/??? (I don't know. Maybe Kukkai, Kairi, or one of Shippó's kids…no Tadase…I blame my friend for that choice-yes it was discussed with Bishi-chan!)

Warning: Some cussing and mature humor from Kagome and maybe… some intense violence due to anger and making a point…

Summary: after the battle with Naraku and the Jewel's completion, Kagome is somehow changed into a child but still retains her miko powers as well as her title as "The Legendary Miko of The Shikon". But because of her reverted form, Kagome not only has to live with Sesshoumaru but also has to repeat school starting at the 5th grade. And where? Seiyo Academy of course! How will Kagome's presence turn the tide for the Guardians of Seiyo Academy? And will Kagome gain Guardian Characters as well? If so, how many?

_**Chapter Five **_

As the dirt started to fall onto them, Kagome cursed not noticing the perverted boy jump out with no problem. Bringing her arms up to brace herself from the dirt that was about to be dumped on her, Kagome started to feel fear seep through her.

It was at this that Kagome never noticed her violet scale patterned popped out of her bag and hatched, revealing... a little human-like creature wearing a black vest, violet tank top , baggy black pants, a pair of black and light purple sneakers, and a black and violet hip hop cap with a lavender kanji sign for dragon- said hat was pulled down slightly almost covering its right eye.

"AH! What are doing, Kagome-chan?!" It yelled to her, catching the miko child's attention as its deep violet eyes showing urgancy while its arms were flailing it's arms around.

Kagome was surprised yet curious as to what the creature was. It looked like a small human but Kagome noticed that it had two dragon horns on it's head- protruding through its cap, two webbed wings on its back, and... a dragon tail. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when the little creature spoke again, "Kagome-chan! Hurry! You have to flip!"

"Flip...?" Kagome repeated confusedly until the creature spoke again, "Kagome-chan's Personality Change! Make a girl that _can't_ flip to a girl that can! Dip!" Dragon horns, like the creature's popped out of no where on top of her head, "Slide!" dragon wings then appeared before the dragon tail after the creature last said, "FLIP!"

And Flip Kagome did, but felt more like she way flying after feeling the wings on her back move. She was completely speechless as her body seemed to move on its own while feeling something that was akin to... excitement and an adrenaline rush at seeing everything around her almost spin as she was in mid air before unconsciously landing on a power line and balancing on it unconsciously before the dragon appendages popped out of sight.

Taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart, Kagome lifted her sights to the creature, asking, "How did that happen...? And what are you, exactly?" The little creature just grinned confidently, answering, "That was a Chara Change. And the name's Ryuuko! I'm your Shugo Chara!"

"Shugo Chara... Guardian Character?" Kagome asked, recieving a nod from Ryuuko.

"_Usu_! Kagome-chan's Would-be self!" Ryuuko pointed out excitedly as she floated around Kagome.

'My... Would-be self...?' Kagome thought as Ryuuko started to explain, "Last night, you deeply prayed for this. I had always been inside you but was never awakened because of your destiny. But now since you were given a second chance in life, with your prayers, you'll be able to become the Character you always desired. A character full of the confidence you had lost, while gaining a lot more. I, along with the other three Eggs you have, were born from that desire to be reborn."

"Always... been inside me...?" Kagome muttered before thinking, 'Does that mean Ryuuko had always been with me... even before and during my trips to the Sengoku era...?' She then realized that Ryuuko also knew of her trips to the Sengoku... and hopefully knew that she was really older than she looked.

A new but familiar voice sounded, catching both Kagome and Ryuuko's attention, "Huh? Then the smell that was coming from the egg..." It was the pervert Kagome fell on, in that hole... the one who had tried to steal one of her eggs. But he looked a little different.

That was when Kagome noticed that he had neko ears on top of his head that matched his hair and a long, slender black tail swaying side to side behind him.

The miko child's eyes narrowed slightly, muttering curiously, "Neko youkai...?"

"No, Kagome-chan! Be careful! He's got that birth smell too!" As soon as Ryuuko said this, a chara- dark dressed like her- came out from behind the dark haired boy. This chara had features of a cat- neko ears, tail, as well as four dark colored cat paws. In those paws... it looked like it was holding what looked like some sort of lock...

"What now? Will you become your character, nya?" It asked, sounding like a cat.

"No... I haven't reached my limit yet." The boy answered.

A light blush dusted Kagome's cheeks as she absently thought the chara looked cute, especially when it's body looked a little bigger than the lock it self. But the blush disappeared as Kagome gave a soft sounding grunt as she held the egg, the boy almost stole, close to her heart. Her face changing to a scowl as she spoke, "Who the hell are you...?"

Her question caught the boy's attention, but he didn't answer her but spoke, lifting a finger, "You're... Kagome, right? Better watch your step there... you landed on a live electric line..."

Kagome looked to her feet and indeed saw that she landed on an electric line but wasn't bothered. Sesshoumaru always felt that she needed to learn how to fight in all different kinds of situations, and not just on leveled ground. He made Kagome train under water and most especially heights, making her learn how to balance on tightropes of different styles and heights. It had been almost murder for Kagome but she was able to get it in due time.

Even her grand-kids and a couple of her godchildren said that she looked like she gained the grace of a cat... 'Although... I think they were just saying that just to be nice...'

She was brought out of a her thoughts again after the boy jumped in front of her onto the power line, making Kagome almost lose what little balance she had. Her heart sped up a bit as his face was close to hers as he spoke with a smirk, "Now then... bon appetit."

Gritting her teeth in anger, Kagome almost growled before punching the boy in the chest with her free hand to push him away from her, "_Kuso_, I don't have time for this shit so back off!" Another reason why Kagome wanted him to get away from her was because with both of their weights on one spot of the power line, it will most likely snap in two.

At the sound of him almost gasping for air, Kagome jumped over him and off the line to land on the stone wall that was built along the side of the telephone/power line poles. Not once looking back, Kagome made a run for it along the wall with Ryuuko flying along side her. Kagome really didn't have time to deal with perverted teenage boys, especially when her friend was somewhere most likely crying her eyes out after being rejected by the so-called "Prince".

'If I ever see him again, it's gonna be my shoe so far up his skinny ass that he'll be walking like he was taken from behind for the first time.' (Yaoi hint XP) She thought angrily, setting her black and white egg back in her bag before Ryuuko made a mention of sensing another Chara, leading to a construction site. The same place where Kagome could feel Amu's energy.

Back to where Kagome left the boy, his cat-like chara asked worried while still holding the lock he had, "Ikuto, are you okay, nya?" That Kagome girl who had hit Ikuto in the chest was fast. He had never seen a girl run so fast... or hit Ikuto hard enough to almost knock the wind out of him.

Finally gaining his breath, the boy- Ikuto answered, "Yeah... I'm fine, Yoru. Where did she go?"

"She jumped off, and ran along the wall toward the construction site not too far from here..." Yoru answered before Ikuto started to follow Kagome's trail while catching another birth scent.

Kagome, meanwhile, looked almost everywhere in the construction site for Amu. Giving a huff, she tried to clear her mind but couldn't when she heard a cry for help that sounded like... "Amu...?" She then looked up... to see her pink haired friend standing on the very top of the building.

Not sure how Amu got up their, Kagome turned to Ryuuko and asked, "How do I do that... Chara.. Change?"

Ryuuko gave a smile before answering, "Just believe and Dip! Slide! Flip!" The appendages that appeared before appeared on Kagome again as she jumped up to the top of the unfinished building where Amu looked like she was holding on fro dear life.

Amu was trying to calm her self and not look down with her pink Chara, Ran saying that everything would be okay.

Feeling the presence of another Chara, Ran looked up to see Amu's friend and her chara.

"Amu!" The said girl looked up to see Kagome after her dragon appendages disappeared, running to her with worry on her face.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay."

"How'd you get up here?" Kagome asked before Ran answered, "Like you, she did a Character Change!"

"RAN!" Amu said before she heard Kagome say that she understood. Before the miko child could try to help Amu, Ikuto appeared with Ryuuko and Ran alerting them.

The two girls looked to where Ikuto stood, his cat ears twitching as he gave a coy catty smile saying, "Hmmm, so your friend also has Charas too, Kagome?"

"Another weirdo..." Amu asked before adding with a 'wtf' expression, "And what's with the cat ears?"

Kagome sweatdropped at her question before Ikuto hopped down softly, making his way toward them. Kagome stood in front of her in a protective manner as he bent toward them slightly. She heard Amu ask a question as she held onto the metal beam while Ikuto's ears twitched again as he gave another sniff before straightening with a smile, "You and your friend still have more eggs, don't you?"

Yoru then came out, the lock Kagome saw he had earlier still in his arms, "The one with pink hair has two others while the Kagome girl has three more, nya."

"Who are you people?" Amu asked, confused and scared as to what was happening before Ran spoke as she floated in front of her, next to Kagome in a protective manner, "Be careful Amu-chan! They're after your-" Ran never finished because Ikuto flicked her away.

The girls gasped as Ryuuko went after Ran to make sure she was okay. Kagome turned to Ikuto, trying to land a punch on him but missed as he leaped over her and landed in front behind Amu before the cat boy spoke, "So your name's Amu?"

At Amu's outraged yells, Kagome turned her head to her friend and the hentai, only to see Amu's arm flailing up and down as Ikuto slipped his hands into Amu's bag and pocket before pulling away from the pink haired girl, revealing that he got Amu's green and blue eggs.

"Damn it! Give them back to her!" Kagome demanded, trying to stand, ready to take him down- cat reflexes or not.

Ikuto stared at Amu's eggs before pointing out, "It seems that they're about to be born."

Yoru then started to nuzzle the lock he held, "And we already have the Humpty Lock. We scored big today!" He then floated passed Kagome, "Let's head home, Ikuto." The dark haired boy agreed before setting his eyes on Kagome and walking up to her, Amu's two eggs still in his one hand.

Kagome got into a stance as Ryuuko floated to her side, both ready to fight. The sound of the wind blowing was all that was heard, aside from Ikuto's steps in the metal beam they stood on. When it looked like Ikuto was about to try stealing her eggs again, Amu's voice carried out, catching their attention before she started running toward Ikuto with her hand reaching toward her eggs that were in the teen's right hand, catching him by surprise.

As Ikuto accidentally dropped the eggs, Amu went to catch them but end up falling off the unfinished building they stood on (It's quite a few stories high). Ran went after her as Kagome feared for Amu's life, taking a dive from the building to try and save her while calling her name with Ryuuko following her, yelling Kagome's name.

Ikuto was shocked that Amu fell off but was more shocked when Kagome went after her, bringing the amber-eyed girl into her arms and twisting their bodies so that Kagome could take most of the impact of the fall. "Nya... they fell." Yoru said the obvious.

"Amu-chan, Fly! Do another Chara Change!" Ran urged, not wanting Amu to get hurt or worse.

"You too, Kagome-chan! Use your Chara Change's wings to fly!" Ryuuko urged as well.

The two Charas both continued to urge the girls while Amu's eyes were tearing up from fear as Kagome tightly held her in her arms. Due to the intense emotion, Kagome's energy flunctuated like a steady heartbeat before it burst from her body momentarily out of control.

That one burst of power somehow reacted to the lock that Yoru held, its crystals glowing a mix of bright pink and calming violet before zipping out of the cat-chara's hold and flew toward the two falling girls. It glowed brighter as it drew closer to Kagome and Amu before almost blinding them. As the light faded, their surroundings changed to a mixed of bright pink and violet specked with glowing white four-pointed stars.

They all seemed to be falling slowly seeing the lock within arms reach as Kagome started to feel a pull at her soul from the lock. Without thinking, she reached out as Amu did the same. Kagome's right hand and Amu's left grasping it together, making the light burst from the lock and surrounding them.

This was where Tadase came after searching most of the school grounds for Kagome and Amu. His eyes widened a bit surprise seeing the pink/violet light.

"That's..." He worded speechlessly, unable to finish his sentence.

After the light vanished, Kagome and Amu's landed on their feet with their appearances changed before they both made jumps higher than the building they fell from. Ikuto was shocked, not able to believe what he was seeing.

"They... did a Chara Nari?!" Tadase worded, just as shocked as Ikuto. (Kiddie King is on the ground while Ikuto is high up.)

(Also, "Chara Nari" is "Character Transformation" in the original Japanese version of the Anime. I'm used to the anime's terms and saying the Japanese version is a less mouthful than the English)

Up in the air, Amu was almost in a panic from seeing that her clothes were completely different, embarrassing, and not fitting her character as Kagome tried to calm her down. But she too notice that her clothes were different.

Her school uniform changed to a short short black vest, a violet tube top that showed her stomach, a black pair of hip-huggers that had a lavender and shimmering violet design of a Chinese dragon wrapped around the left leg while belts bellowed in the wind from her hips, her arm warmers were still black but gained the same design as the one on her pants, black sneakers that had a violet dragon wing protruding one side of each shoe (left wing out the left side of the shoe and right wing out the right side), and on her head was the same hat that Ryuuko had- tilted to on side so that Kagome's eye was almost covered. She also noticed that the dragon tail, wings on her back, and the dragon horns on her head were back. Her long dark hair was set in a loose wavy style, framing her face and reaching just below her wings.

With Amu, she had pink and red guarders on the biceps of her arms, a clear visor on her head with a big red heart, a frilly pink halter top that showed her stomach, a pink skirt that had a red ribbon on the waist band tied into a slim bow on her left side, her calve warmers were pink and frilly as well with her shoes now being pink sneakers with red hearts and shoelaces on them, and around her neck was a long slim red ribbon that was tied in the same fashion as the ribbon on the waist band of her skirt. All of her hair was held up in a lop-sided ponytail as a few shorter strands covering her neck and framing her face.

Both girls barely noticed that around Kagome's neck, just rest over her heart was the lock they grabbed a hold of, glowing pink and violet.

'She looks like a cute cheerleader...' Kagome thought with a mental giggle as Amu had calmed down and started to fly around in breathless glee.

_"Come on, Kagome-chan. Try flying around!"_ Kagome heard Ryuuko's voice. Looking around, a smile crept its way onto her face as she started to join Amu in doing their 'first test flight'.

"Those two... they can do Chara Nari?" Ikuto asked himself, witnessing Amu and Kagome do spins and twirls in the air while on the ground, Tadase was amazed that the girl he was interested in and her friend had progressed so far already.

_"Alright Amu-chan! Right off the bat, you and Kagome-chan did a perfect Chara-Nari!"_ Ran said in hyper praise.

"Chara-Nari?" Kagome spoke in askance that Ryuuko answered, _"Chara Nari occurs when you use over 120 percent of a Gaurdian Chara's abilities."_

While the miko child was interested in this, Amu finally started to notice how far up they were and looked down. The pink-haired girl started to panick again yelling, "N-no way! No one told me about this! This power..." She started to make motions with her arms and legs as if she was trying to swim higher with Kagome and Ran trying to get her to calm down with the pink chara speaking, _"Amu-chan believe in yourself! Or else you'll..." _as the pink glow on the lock disappeared, leaving it glowing a shimmering violet color, Amu's clothes changed back to normal with a pop and some sparkles as Ran finished, _"Change back!"_

Kagome cursed when Amu started to fall again, diving after her with Ran hoping to catch her before she hit the ground. Said amber-eyed girl was almost screamed while holding her Blue and green chara eggs close to her. Seeing that she might not make it, Kagome yelled out Amu's name as fear flooded her, Ryuuko, and Ran.

Fortunately, something gold and inflatable appeared, catching her friend just in time. As Kagome, Ryuuko, and Ran sighed in relief, the gold thing disappeared in waves of gold, revealing Tadase with some sort of septor in his right hand and a small gold crown on his head as he held Amu in his arms. Floating at his side was a chara that looked like Tadase but with blue eyes, light purple hair, a blue royal cape, and an outfit that made him look like old British royalty.

(I think the name of the gold thing Tadase made is called Holy Crown but I can't really describe it. It looks like a gold pumpkin to me)

As Kagome landed, her Chara Nari appearance disappeared in with a pop and purple sparkles as Ryuuko appeared again. Making her way to the two to make sure Amu was okay, Ikuto jumped down and landed on a bulldozer that was off.

Smirking coyly, he spoke after he stuffed a hand in his pocket, "You again... Kiddie King." Kagome had to stop herself from releasing a chuckle from the nickname because, in some ways, Tadase did look like that... but he still had the appearance of a Prince.

Said "Kiddie King" turned a glare at Ikuto. "Targeting newborn eggs is against the rules, thieving cat." Tadase set Amu down as Kagome knelled beside her to make sure she wasn't hurt. The "Prince" stood again, continuing, "Also putting your hands on the Humpty Lock is deplorable, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"It's your fault for leaving it there." Yoru replied before turning to Ikuto, saying, "Come on, Ikuto. This is crap." At this, the older boy gained an almost evil grin, saying, "Remember Kagome... Amu... your chara eggs are mine... along with the Humpty Lock." Lifting one hand, a giant, almost transparent cat paw complete with sharp claws appeared as he finished, "With this paw, I'll snatch them!"

As the cat paw came down on them, Tadase moved in front of them, softly saying with determination, "It's all right! I'll protect you!" Although, to Kagome, it sounded like it was directed to her more than Amu. Her brows furrowed a bit as Tadase held them protectively with Amu closer to him, making the pink-haired girl blush at how close the "prince" was.

Lifting his septor, Tadase called out, "Holy Crown!" And the same thing that Kagome saw catch Amu earlier appeared, protecting them from the cat paw that soon dispersed, making the three close their eyes from the force of the gust.

After the opened their eyes, Ikuto and Yoru were no where to be seen as Kagome and Amu stood with the latter softly saying, "He's gone..."

"The prideful cat just ran away." Tadase replied with contained anger before turned to Kagome and Amu, giving a small smile as the tiny crown on his heas disappeared with a pop and brought out a handkerchief and brought it to Amu's scratched cheek.

Amu winced before seeing Tadase looking at her with concern, asking, "You're bleeding. Are you hurt anywhere?"

As Amu speechlessly answered that she was alright, Kagome thought with a sweatdrop, 'Umm... A pretty dumb thing to ask when her bleeding _is _a sign that she's hurt. Not to mention you had hurt her in other ways too...' Remembering what happened that the assembly when Tadase rejected Amu, Kagome couldn't help but frown lightly before Tadase asked if she was all right as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered before turning to Ryuuko, "Right, Ryuuko?"

The dark clothed, dragon-like chara nodded in agreement with a grin.

Tadase looked relieved before telling them, "The two of you should head back for now... I'm not returning to the meeting." As he was about to leave them, Amu's voice stopped him, "Wait!" When he turned to her and Kagome, Amu asked, desperate for answers, "Why did you save me? Is that also a Gaurdian Chara? What exactly are they?"

The "prince" just smiled, answering, "We'll save that discussion for later... Hinamori Amu-san" At him remembering and saying her name, Amu blushed as her heart beat sped up.

Now noticing that she had the lock was around her neck, Kagome stopped Tadase when he was about to leave them again, "Hold on a sec." He turned to her curiously with an unnoticeable blush before she asked, pointing to the lock, "What about this?" He just smiled at her, "You hold on to it... Higurashi-Taisho Kagome-san." And with that, he left with his 'Royal Cape' bellowing in the wind.

* * *

Chapter 5 done! Sorry if there's any grammatical errors, I was using Word pad since my dad didn't install Microsoft Office once I got it back. Anyways, now it's Shí-chan's turn! For most of you had seen the anime and read to manga of Shugo Chara, you'll notice that this chapter was a mix of both... Although I still don't know how Amu got up on the building...

HA! Oh, well. Hope you guys enjoyed this.


	6. Chapter 6

Miko Chara

By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

Co-Authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own Shugo Chara! or InuYasha, they belong to their rightful creators and distributors.

A/N from DeathNoteMaker: For some reason while during the pep rally for my school, I had to use my friend's laptop, and the word program sucked.

Now I am using WordPad...and it is typing in one continuous line. Well my friend who is in fact almost in charge of deciding the pairings.

I decided that I would type the next chapter now. This is embarrassing. The guys are being cheerleaders right now. Okay we were just mooned by a boy cheerleader...here comes my friend Doug...it looks weird using a laptop outside.

Now I am in the computer lab! XD Thank god for Microsoft Word.

Pairings: Ikuto/Kagome/? Amu/? (I really don't know right now...though my friend is yelling "NO TADASE!" right about now, and probably won't leave me alone if I say Tadase.)

Warning: Language, Mature humor from Kagome, intense violence due to anger and making a point...

_**Chapter 6**_

Kagome sat in her bedroom lying back on her bed with a contemplative look, after being helped by the 'Prince'. She and Amu were walking home, when the pink-haired girl suddenly decided that she didn't want her charas. Ryuko was sitting on her windowsill, and stared up at the sky. "I have never heard of someone rejecting their guardian character…" Standing up the chara stretched her hands above her head.

Sighing the miko-turned-child leaned her head on her hand. "She is just a little overwhelmed by all this…I for one am used to things supernatural happening to me…she isn't." A smile appeared on her face. "Besides I am sure that she will come around." Sitting up, she went over to her bookbag, and pulled out her homework.

She might as do the homework, as it was all a piece of cake. Being a high school girl in an elementary school kid's body had it's benefits. Taking a pencil out, her eyes scanned the assignment before jotting down the answers. Standing up, she yawned while stretching arms and popping her back. Running a hand down the front of her black thin-strapped tanktop, and mid-thigh back cargo shorts, she made her way out her door.

Kagome walked down the stairs with Ryuko flying after her. "It is snack time!"

Reaching the kitchen, she saw her grandsons sitting at the table with chips and sodas. "Daisuke! Kiba! Haku!" The three boys turned their heads, and smiles lit up their faces. "Oba-chan!" Kagome braced herself for the glomps of Daisuke and Kiba, and was happy that she was used to this.

After the two had let go of her, she had looked towards Haku and saw him looking at her with a loving smile. "I hope you had a good day Oba-chan." Nodding she smiled back before taking a seat at the table. One of the servants came over and laid down a plate of celery and peanut butter. (Always loved that as a child, and still do) Thanking them, she reached over and dipped a stick of celery into the peanut butter.

Ryuko who was sitting on the table also grabbed one, and chumped down on it happily. Once she was done with the first one, Kagome noticed the silence. Opening her eyes, she saw her three grandsons looking over at Ryuko. "Hey Oba-chan! Who is this?" Smiling Kagome gestured towards Ryuko with a grin.

"This is Ryuko, and she is my guardian character."

---

Sighing Kagome ran a hand through her hair as the hot water beat against her skin. The strawberry soap she used was flowing down the drain. Cutting off the water, she reached out and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. Pulling her hair up into a messy bun, she walked into her room with a small smile. Taking a hot shower always seemed to melt her worries away.

Practically gliding towards her window, Kagome looked through the window and looked up at the moon. The wind blew lightly making her sigh in contentment. This area was very beautiful, and she had to admit she was very grateful of Sesshoumaru for bringing her here to this place. Now that she had this new chance, she wasn't going to mess it up! Stepping away from her window, she sighed.

She would have to talk to Amu tomorrow, and see what she decides to do about her Charas.

Waking up from a refreshing sleep, Kagome got ready and then ran towards the school with a smile. Today was going to be a good day, she could feel it! Going around the corner, she came to a halt as she smacked right into someone. Falling down on top of the person, Kagome cursed under her breath. Opening her eyes, she looked down into familiar magenta eyes (Yep I changed his eye color! That is the color that it looks like in the anime anyway!).

"Hotori-san?"

She seemed to miss the reddening of his face, as she stared at him. She did however noticed that she was still on him, and started to stand up. Offering a hand to him, she gave a small apologetic smile. "Sorry about that…wasn't looking where I was going." Trying to cover his blush he nodded, but accepted her hand nonetheless.

Seeing that he was alright, Kagome told him that she will most likely see him in school before running off. The "Prince" stared off after Kagome with a dazed expression, before determination replaced it.

---

Seeing the school just up the street, the miko-turned-child slowed down her pace. A smile appeared on her face as she saw Amu making her way to the gates. "Amu!" The pink-haired girl turned around, and her eyes widened as she saw Kagome coming towards her. "Hi…"

Kagome noticed Amu's depressed expression, and could only pat her on the shoulder. "Oh come on…yesterday wasn't so bad…I am pretty sure that things wont be as bad as you think." Amu glared lightly at her friend. "I got rejected in front of everyone in the school!" Wincing Kagome closed an eye in sympathy.

"Not much I can say about that…if the don't like you for who you are…I say screw em."

Ignoring the stunned look on Amu's face, Kagome opened the door to the classroom with a small frown. All the chattering that was heard through the door had stopped, and everyone was looking at Kagome and Amu. Stepping in Kagome and Amu went over to their seats, and sat down. Instantly three girls shot over to Amu's desk making Kagome tense up and ready to pounce. If the girls even thought about teasing Amu she was going to kick their ass.

"HINAMORI-SAN! THAT WAS AMAZING!"

Both gold and blue eyes widened in shock. Well…that was unexpected. The other girls also had looks of admiration. "It must've taken so much courage to confess like that!" Another girl squealed.

"It is amazing! Hinamori-san likes the prince too!"

The girls then started to talk excitedly with Amu-who still couldn't believe they were actually being nice-, but she started to smile all the same. They really wanted to be her friend. Kagome who was sitting next to Amu couldn't help but be happy for her. Things weren't like she thought it was going to be, this was the first step to her showing her real personality. Ryuko and Ran both looked at each other from their respective bags and smiled.

A knock at the door stopped all the activity in the room. Not even a second later, a girl with black hair in a high ponytail walked into the room. Her red cape waving with a non existent breeze around her shoulders dramatically. Kagome raised an eyebrow questioningly, as the girl came towards her and Amu. 'Who is that?'

The silence was broken once one of the students brought themselves out of their daze.

"IT'S A GUARDIAN! THE QUEEN'S CHAIR!"

The girl in question smiled politely and stood in front of their desks. "Higurashi-Taisho Kagome-san…and Hinamori Amu-san, I presume?" Nodding the girl pulled out two separate letters, and handed them to Amu and Kagome. "Today after school we'll be meeting in the Royal garden." Amu's eyes widened while Kagome's eyes narrowed.

Why would they need them in the Royal Garden?

The girl seeing the question in Kagome's eyes leaned forward between the two.

"It's a message from Hotori-kun…about the Eggs."

Nodding in understanding, Kagome told her that they would be there. After the girl left the room, the three girls who were chatting with Amu looked at them both with almost worshipping eyes. "AMAZING! AMU-CHAN! HIGURASHI-SAN! YOU GOT INVITED TO THE ROYAL GARDEN'S TEA PARTY!!" Kagome moved back a little getting creeped out by the almost rabid looks on their faces. 'Geez…getting worked up over an envelope…'

Class ended and Kagome reminded Amu about their 'date' with the "Prince" was after school. Amu stood up and followed Kagome out of the building towards their PE class. Unnoticed to her, an egg fell out of her bag. Once Amu and Kagome were out of sight, the egg popped open and blue eyes stared out into the world. In the locker room a shiver went down Kagome's spine.

"I have a feeling that weirds things are just going to continue to happen…"

End of Chapter 6!

Sorry that this update was short! XD I just couldn't wait to see what Bishi-chan had planned next. Besides she hinted at having a plan, and so I hope I didn't mess up her plans. Now I am on to finishing the next chapter of St. Pheliosta's and the next chapter of the DN Angel/IY Xover!

Ja ne


	7. Chapter 7

Miko Chara

By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own Shugo Chara! or InuYasha, they belong to their rightful creators and distributors. This also goes for any songs that may be added.

A/N from Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: I'm so happy! My mother finally got married on November 1st of this year, 2008! The wedding wasn't anything extravagant, just a simple semi-casual backyard wedding. I was allowed to drink some wine and margaritas for the occasion but I didn't get drunk.

The wedding was really fun while celebrating with family while eating BBQ and drinking a little booze and also to see some of my uncles and aunts get drunk was just so funny!

Anyways, here's the next chapter to Miko Chara! Hope you guys enjoy it^^

_**Chapter Seven**_

Kagome and Amu's class were currently sitting on the ground outside for P.E. dressed in their P.E. uniforms. Lucky for Kagome, the class was doing high jumps today, something that Kagome has no problem with. When she was in fifth grade for the first time, it was something that Kagome had a hard time doing next to the horizontal bars. But with the rigorous training she had to go through for the battle with Naraku, she was able to do things normal kids her physical age couldn't do.

One of the boys of their class came running up before jumping over the beam that was set, trying not to let any part of his back touch the beam before he landed on the mat. The entire class gave an applause in amazement before the girls who wanted to make friends with Amu turned to Amu and Kagome, "It's really amazing, Amu-chan.. Higurashi-san! It's definitely an invitation to join the Royal Guardians!"

"Since the third Semester is almost over, they're picking new guardians." Another girl pitched in before the teacher called for Kagome to come up.

Kagome stood and made her way to the mark she's suppose to start at. At the blow of the teacher's whistle, the miko child took off running up to the beam and jumping a couple inches higher than the boy who came before her and was able to land flat on her back with her legs up. Her classmates clapped as she made her way to Amu's side. As she was sitting she heard most of the boys talking to each other, "Wow, Higurashi-san jumped higher than Hiroshi."

"Yeah, if I didn't know better, Higurashi looked like an Olympic professional." With that, the girls started rumors about her training with Olympic champions once.

She sighed at the obvious lie before turning her gaze to Amu who looked like she was looking at something that was around her neck. Kagome followed her gaze, blue eyes landing on the gold lock with crystals embedded around the keyhole, making the crystals look like a four leaf clover. She smiled at Amu with a light chuckle, "I'm planning on returning this to Hotori-san when we go after school."

Amu nodded before speaking her thoughts, "I don't really want to have tea at the Royal Garden... but I've got so many questions about the charas I do want to go with you to return that." The golden-eyed girl then noticed Kagome's smile turned sly as she added mischievously, "And at least you get to see the 'prince' again." Kagome giggled at Amu's blushing face as she sputtered in denial.

Ran then appeared in front of Amu with Ryuuko, asking, "Ne, ne? What's this about tea?"

Amu then suddenly grabbed Ran in her hands, saying almost frantically, "B-baka! You can't come out!" Her outburst made Ryuuko zip to Kagome's shoulder, peeking out from behind the miko child's neck. Kagome was surprised that her friend's outburst didn't draw anyone's attention.

The pink chara then squeezed out of her owner's hands, assuring that it was okay before flying in front of everyone with Amu panicking that someone might see Ran. But as Ran started to do stretches and Ryuuko started to do twisted back flips, Amu got confused as to why no one but she and Kagome notice them. She turned to Kagome, hearing her chuckle before the blue-eyed girl explained, "I have a feeling that since Guardian Characters are a part of the supernatural, normal people can't really see them."

Amu shivered slightly at the word 'supernatural', but she started to understand a little. As she was about to ask something, she and Kagome, along with the three girls from their class heard someone falling and looked to where they could see a class of third-graders sitting. It looked like they were doing the horizontal bars for their P.E. lesson.

After the girls gave words of feeling sorry for the third-graders since a couple of them were poor at the Horizontal bars as well, they heard the coach in charge of the third-graders ask the child who feel from the bars, "Are you alright, Suzuki?"

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." the boy, Suzuki said. He was little with short light brown hair, brown eyes, and thin-framed glasses.

The coach sighed before standing and asking his class, "Can anyone hear show Suzuki how it's done?" Most of the kids looked to each other while admitting that they weren't as good either. With another sigh, the coach turned to the fifth graders, asking, "Hey, fifth-graders, could someone help us out?"

At this, the girls who wanted to be friends with Amu turned to her and Kagome with the girl with twin buns asked, "Hey, how about one of you, Amu-chan... Higurashi-chan?"

"Eh?" The two friends asked before the girl with glasses and a flower clip agreed, "Yeah, yeah! Amu-chan should be good at anything while this should be a cinch to Higurashi-chan if she's able to do the High Jump better than Hiroshi-kun."

'You're mistaken; I'm horrible at the bars!' Amu internally panicked as Kagome just looked at the boy needed help with the bars.

Before she was about to stand, Ran spoke, "Go for it, Amu-chan!" With that, Amu's hair clip turned into a read heart again as she stood up in a hyper way, speaking out, "Okay! I'm going!"

Kagome's eyes widened once again at the change as Ryuuko chuckled. Amu then started running toward the bars, yelling like she was out of control and couldn't stop her self before grabbing the highest horizontal bar and started doing countless flips as Ran cheered.

At the end, Kagome as well as the third-graders' coach sweatdropped when Amu went a little overboard with the dismount as the third-graders clapped in amazement. When Kagome made it to the pink-haired girl's side... the miko child noticed she looked a little dizzy as Ryuuko tried to contain her giggles.

Suzuki gained a look of admiration toward his two most popular senpais but soon became downhearted as he felt that he probably couldn't be as good in sports and such as they were.

Kagome noticed his downhearted expression before walking up to him and resting a hand on his shoulder. After he lifted his gaze to her, Kagome spoke softly with a smile, "Don't worry... everyone starts somewhere. At the beginning, even I couldn't do much with the horizontal bars. You'll be able to work with them after practicing."

With Kagome's words, Suzuki gained more confidence, knowing that she was right. He would practice hard and be able to be athletic.

Soon after P.E. was over, Amu and Kagome went to the girl's restroom. Amu walked into one of the stalls with Ran as Kagome and Ryuuko stayed outside the stall to make any eavesdroppers keep doing their business and not think that Amu was crazy.

Kagome and Ryuuko could hear Amu yell at Ran as the pink chara, most like tried not to get hit or squeezed by the pink-haired girl. The two also could've sworn they heard Amu threaten Ran by flushing her down the toilet; that nearly made Kagome bust out laughing.

Once almost all of the girls in the restroom left for class, Ran yelled out, "Amu-chan, wait! Listen! Look in your bag! The blue egg is gone!"

"What?" Kagome asked as Amu opened the stall to let her see that the blue was indeed missing from her bag. She then quickly looked in hers to see if any of them were missing, and was relieved to find that the last three were still in there. Kagome then turned to Amu as Ryuuko asked, "Where could Amu-chan's blue egg have gone?"

"We have to go look for!" Amu urged before Kagome pointed out that they couldn't since their next class was going to start shortly.

"Maybe we can look after school?" Ran suggested.

"But Amu-chan and Kagome-chan have to go to that Royal Tea party they were invited to." Ryuuko pointed out.

They were in a bind. They had to find Amu's egg before something bad happened to it but if they tried to look for it now they would have to skip class, which was something neither of them wanted to do because they didn't want to get in trouble. And they had plans to go the Royal Garden after school for that tea party.

Amu sighed, "Forget it..." the two charas and Kagome turned to Amu as she continued, "Not a single good thing can come from Guardian Characters. There's been nothing but awful feelings."

"Amu... do you really mean awful feelings? Or unfamiliar feelings?" Kagome asked, her voice sounding serious and very mature, surprising Amu enough to turn her eyes to her. "Believe me, I know this is very new to you but you also have to understand, Ran along with your blue and green eggs were born from you... are a part of you. They were born from your desire to change your current self that isn't really open..." Kagome was cut off when they warning bell rang.

The miko slightly frowned before suggesting that they get to class quickly before they're late.

---

It seemed that during Art class, Amu's second chara, which was from her missing blue egg appeared when the pink-haired girl was trying to draw Yamabuki Saya. The chara change with Amu's second Chara seemed to give Amu an artistic ability to draw and other things that concerned art. The chara change enabled Amu to draw so good that Yamabuki's portrait looked like Da Vinci's Mona Lisa!

In the middle of class, Amu excused her self so she could go to the bathroom but really left to go catch her blue chara.

After a while... maybe fifteen minutes or so, Amu came back and with her missing chara.

Kagome thought that she was really cute with an artist's hat that had a blue spade pinned to it while wearing light blue long sleeved shirt, a black vest, dark blue shorts, and over her shoulder a bag that most likely contained her art supplies. She had introduced herself as Miki and it looked like she and Ryuuko got along great together because they had similar views on art.

Soon after Art class was over, they made their way to Music class. Although... the teacher came up with the idea of putting together a small choir group. It was mandatory for all the students to participate in auditions. All they had to do was sing an easy gospel piece the teacher picked and she'd determine if they were potential for the choir group.

When it was finally Kagome's turn, she started to feel a cold sweat. Sure she heard from others that she could sing good... but her stage fright and her current physical age made her think other wise. The miko gulped, composing her self before she made her way to the front and was given a song. After looking at the title, "Lo, He Cometh", Kagome remembered the lyrics. She heard it off of Souta's CD soundtrack from Chrono Crusade.

But after seeing all the faces of her classmates, Kagome couldn't help but freeze.

'Crap... I can't do this! Sure, Ryuuko could help me through this when dancing but... I can't sing in front anybody.' She thought almost shaking.

_"Then why not change?"_ A sweet voice said. Kagome looked toward Amu as she started to look around, looking for whoever said it as Miki, Ran, and Ryuuko looked to her bag. _"From someone who can't sing in front of crowds to someone who can! Chara Change!"_ With that, a pair of tiger ears appeared on her head and a tiger tail appeared behind her with a pop before she felt something come over her as the teacher played the music for the piece she was given.

Recognizing the notes, Kagome started to sing, her voice soft and just seemed to pierce through them,

_**Lo! He comes with clouds descending,  
Once for favored sinners slain;  
Thousand, thousand saints attending,  
Swell the triumph of His train:  
Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!  
God appears on earth to reign! God appears on earth to reign!**_

Soon Kagome's tiger striped egg wiggled out of her school bag and hatched, revealing a chara that looked similar to Yoru with the cat ears, tail, and paws, but was a girl with bright fiery hair that was held up in a messy short ponytail and beautiful hazel cat-slit eyes. The clothes she wore were a cute dark orange and white toga tunic top and a black mini skirt that had a white kanji sign for tiger embroidered one of the pockets, and around her neck was a tiger striped short scarf.

The newly hatched chara flew over to her with a smile before Kagome continued,

**_The dear tokens of His passion  
Still His dazzling body bears;  
Cause of endless exultation  
To His contrasted worshippers;  
With what rapture, with what rapture, with what rapture  
Gaze we on those glorious scars! Gaze we on those glorious scars!_**

(if you want to hear the song, it's sung by Azmaria from Chrono Crusade as the second version of her song. You can find the song on YouTube titled, Chrno Crusade SONG ~Azmaria no Uta~ (full).)

Once Kagome was finished, the tiger ears and tail disappeared with a pop and the class started clapping with the teacher giving praise. Even Amu was amazed that her friend had such a beautiful voice as their charas clapped too with Miki giving compliments as Kagome sat down.

Kagome and Amu turned to the miko's new chara as the said miko asked, "And what might your name be?"

The tiger-like chara smiled, "I'm Kisa! It's awesome to finally meet you, Kagome-chan!"

School soon ended and Kagome and Amu with their charas made their way to the school's glass greenhouse or how the entire student body called it, "The Royal Garden".

"It's finally time for the tea party, Amu-chan!" Ran spoke with excitement.

"Yeah, but..." Amu started before Kagome finished, "You're nervous?" The pink-haired girl nodded. Kagome sighed and reassured her, "Don't worry, me too." as the two of them took in the huge structure of the glass greenhouse.

Kisa and Ryuuko both chuckled before they and Miko and Ran followed the two girls to the entrance of the Royal Garden with Amu entering first. As the two walked in, Kagome was amazed at the variety of flowers that were planted and the fountain placed at the end of the long archway they were under.

Her and Amu's admiration of the place was interrupted when they heard Tadase's voice speak, "Ah, Hinamori-san... Higurashi-Taisho-san." They turned to where they heard his voice and were met with all four of the School Guardians and their Gaurdian Characters as Tadase welcomed them with a smile, "Welcome to the Royal Garden."

* * *

Chapter 7 is finished! It took me all day to finish while cramping a bit and helping my dad with some things after he came back from his weekend fishing. I had posted chapters 5 and 6 on the same day so please review those, please? Thank you. Now I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And now it's DeathNoteMaker's turn.

Please leave a review, they're most appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Miko Chara

By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own Shugo Chara! or InuYasha, they belong to their rightful creators and distributors. This also goes for any songs that may be added.

A/N from DeathNoteMaker: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Ha! I am so tired! I have been up with my mom cooking food for everyone! I am sorry that I haven't been updating. I was grounded for three weeks, and my laptops taken out of my room. Now I have this one, but no internet! I am not dead or having withdrawal symptoms (surprisingly).

Anyways, here's the next chapter to Miko Chara! Hope you guys enjoy it! XD

A/N from Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: I received this chapter after Thanksgiving and posted this chapter after the Holidays.

**_Chapter Eight_**

**Walking closer to the Guardians, Kagome's eyes roamed over the area. Stopping in front of the group, Kagome looked over at Amu and was amused at her dazed expression. Yeah it was kind of a surprise that all the guardians had Charas as well, but not unexpected. Tadase gestured for them to sit down, and the two girls picked the closest chairs to them. Amu sat next to the Queen's chair guardian and Kagome next to the Jack's chair guardian.**

**While Kagome was relatively calm, Amu was tense and fidgeted every few seconds. The Queen's chair guardian giggled softly. "Come on you don't have to be so tense…how about having some tea and scones?" Before she answered the one who was most likely the Ace Chair guardian (Kagome deduced since she heard the only chair that was not filled was Joker so that left Ace) stood up. "YAY! I LOVE NADESHIKO- CHAN'S SCONES!" **

**Kagome sweat dropped at the girl's enthusiasm, and hoped to Kami that she wasn't anything like that when she was younger, while Amu only wrung her hands nervously. Kagome accepted a cup of tea gracefully, and tasted a scone. She missed the impressed look the guardians gave her. The miko-turned-child then offered a scone to Amu who accepted it. Seeing as everyone was settling in nicely, Tadase cleared his throat.**

**"****Since we seem to be a little comfortable with each other we should introduce ourselves."**

**Everyone nodded, and Kagome set down her cup without making a sound. "My name is Hotori Tadase and I will be a fifth year student next year…I am the King's Chair Guardian, and this is my Guardian Character 'Kiseki'." After he was done he gestured to the little purple-haired Chara sitting on the table. Amu's eyes widened in wonder of the information that was just given to them, while Kagome looked at the "Prince's" Guardian Character with indifference. The little purple-haired Chara looked like an arrogant little prick to her. **

The dark-haired female of the guardians then proceeded. "My name is Fujisaki Nadeshiko and I will be a fifth year student this spring too…I am the Queen's Chair Guardian and this is my Guardian Character 'Temari'." The black-haired Chara in the kimono bowed towards Kagome and Amu, and the aforementioned returned it. The little girl then stood up. "My name is Yuiki Yaya and I am fourth year! I love cute things! I am the Ace's Chair Guardian, and this is my Guardian Character is 'Pepe-chan'! It is nice to meet you!"

Once again a sweat drop appeared on the back of Kagome's head. She really hoped she was nothing like that when she was a child. The two girls then looked at the last one. "My name is Souma Kuukai! I am in the garden and soccer club, and I am the Jack's Chair Guardian." Grinning widely he then pointed to the sporty looking Chara on his shoulder.

"His name is 'Daichi'."

Once they finished that Amu decided that she should give it a try. Kagome was also ready to introduce herself since it was only fair. However before either of them could say anything, Nadeshiko interrupted them. "It's okay, we already know about the both of you…Hinamori Amu-san…Higurashi-Taisho Kagome-san." Amu was surprised, but Kagome wasn't.

Obviously being a Guardian gave them access to student's files. 'This will have to be looked into later.' Yaya smiled at the pink-haired girl. "Hinamori-chan is so shy it's cute!" She then turned to look at Kagome, "Higurashi-chan is very pretty and not to mention mature!"

Kuukai smirked while leaning his chin on his hand. "After all those scary stories about Hinamori-san too…but the stories about Higurashi seem to be true." Kagome sighed at the sadness of it all, she had got her yesterday and there was already stories going around about her? Amu seemed to realize that they knew about them and decided that she wanted to know how. "How exactly do you guys know all this about me and Kagome-chan!?"

The Queen's Chair Guardian brought a hand up to muffle her giggles. "We have control over the entire student's personal information because we're the Guardians after all." Shaking her head with a sigh, Kagome looked over to the side. It was exactly as she thought. Outrage was all over Amu's face as she stood up.

"_**THAT'S A VIOLATION OF PRIVACY!!" **_

Deciding to ignore the illegalness of the situation about their control of private documents, Tadase turned towards the four charas in front of the two girls. "The Guardian Characters 'Miki' and 'Ran' are Hinamori Amu-san's while 'Ryuuko' and 'Kisa' belong to Higurashi-Taisho Kagome-san." While Amu was in awe of the fact they knew the names of their Charas, Kagome narrowed her eyes in suspicion. How exactly did they know the names of their Charas?

Something like that definitely wouldn't be in their school records now would it?

Amu clenched her skirt in her hands, as she looked at them. "What are Guardian Characters?" Kagome looked at Amu and then back at the guardians. This answer she would also like to know. Tadase closed his eyes and smiled mysteriously before he pulled out a book. Placing it on the table he handed it to the two girls.

"Read this and you will maybe get an idea."

Grabbing the book, Kagome opened it gently before reading the first page.

"Eggs of the heart…Every child has eggs inside their heart…you can't see these eggs with your eyes…they disappear when you become an adult…" as she turned the page her brows furrowed slightly. "There's a page missing." Closing it she then pushed it back towards Tadase. The King's chair looked at the two with a smile.

"The founder of the Guardians… the first King's Chair wrote that picture book… 'Eggs of the Heart'…doesn't that sound familiar?" Both girls' eyes had a flash of recognition as they remembered the eggs they woke up and found. Tadase's face gained a serious expression, and laced his fingers together and rested his chin on his hands. "Only people with Guardian Eggs can become members and Guardians…so Hinamori Amu-san…" He looked at her before looking over at Kagome with a hopeful look. "Higurashi-Taisho Kagome-san…we would like it if you two would join the Guardians."

Amu was surprised at the offer, while Kagome was weighing her options. Then she remembered that one girl from their one class. The one who thought she would become a Guardian because of how much money her parents give the school. She smirked inwardly at least that twit couldn't become a Guardian. "So this Guardian job…we obviously be more than just a group for the school right?"

Tadase nodded with an impressed expression.

Amu's eyes widened as she lost herself in fantasies. If she joined the guardians she would get to work with the Prince! Apparently Kagome and Amu's minds were on the same track as they thought of pros to joining, and yet their mouths were on a different track.

"_**No way…"**_

The Guardians face faulted at the blunt rejection. The little girl then appeared in their faces making them back away, and pouted. "BUT WHY!?" Kagome raised her hands and sighed. "Even though the Guardians are sure to have all sorts of privileges that I could benefit from…there is just something that bothers me."

Tadase stood up and looked at Kagome questioningly, but hopeful that he would be able to change whatever to get her to change her mind. "What bothers you?" Blushing a little the two girls answered in unison, "It's the 'Royal Guardian Cape' that you have to wear…it's _**horrible**_." The Guardian's sweat dropped at them. "The cape…is that all?"

All Kagome did was nod while Amu stood up. "IT'S VERY IMPORTANT! IT GOES AGAINST ALL MY FASHION SENSE!!" Instead of the reaction they thought they would get, Kuukai began laughing. "These guys are hilarious!" Kagome confirmed her brief opinion that he was cute, and was sure to be a heartthrob when he was older.

Pointing at them he grinned.

"SUCCESS!!"

This only seemed to tick off Amu as Kagome laughed too. "WE NEVER SAID THAT WE WOULD JOIN!" The boy only continued to laugh and before the pink-haired girl had a chance to deck him, someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Hinamori-san…" Stiffening the girl turned around to see the Prince looking at her in a pleading way. "What's so bad about it?"

The girl's entire face turned a cherry red at the cute expression on his face. Kagome chuckled slightly before standing up, and moving over towards Amu. "I think that we should be going now…thanks for inviting us to tea." Grabbing Amu by the back of her shirt, Kagome took off in run not even hearing the 'Prince' call out for her. "Sorry about wasting your time!"

After the two girls disappeared from sight, the Guardians started to discuss them. "So what are we going to do now?" Nadeshiko looked over at Tadase and saw his determined expression. Leaning against her hand, she winked while Temari sat on her head giggling.

"We won't withdraw them from the Guardians."

---

After going their separate ways, Kagome made her way towards her house. "Today was a long day…now I have to find out what to do about this Guardian Character stuff." Ryuuko and Kisa were flying around her head, and then settled on her shoulders. "Are you really sure that you and Amu shouldn't join the Guardians?" Kagome smirked.

"If they really need Amu and I like they seemed to then they will most likely get us to join without us even knowing." The two Charas laughed at her statement, she was most likely right. Especially since that King's Chair Guardian seemed to have a crush on Kagome, not that the Miko noticed it however. It seemed that she was oblivious to his feelings. Shaking herself out of her thoughts she continued down the street.

As she came to the crosswalk, she saw a blonde girl standing on the other side of the street. She raised an eyebrow once she noticed the girl was glaring at her. 'Okay what the hell was her problem?' When the crossing signal lit up, she walked across and then crossed by the blonde. Their eyes followed each other until they both reached the other sides of the streets.

Looking back after cars passed by, Kagome saw that she disappeared making her eyes narrow in suspicion. What the hell was the reason for that girl to glare at her? Shrugging she decided that she needed to hurry home, taking off down the street she then noticed something. Bringing a hand up to the golden lock around her neck, she cursed. "Oh damn! I forgot to give this back to Hotori-san."

Deciding that she would just try again another time, she continued on home not noticing the blue eyes of a certain perverted cat-eared cosplayer watching her.

End of Chapter 8!

Yay! I am done with the chapter! XD Didn't think I would be finished with it anytime soon, but hey here it is huh? Anyway it is Bishi-chan's turn! Oh everyone who makes crossover fics, don't be surprised if you are flamed by someone by the penname of Nya-chan444!


	9. Chapter 9

Miko Chara

By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own Shugo Chara! or InuYasha, they belong to their rightful creators and distributors. This also goes for any songs that may be added.

A/N from Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: I'm glad that quite a few people had reviewed with very nice words to say with encouragement to continue. They have been most supportive. As for the SO FEW flamers, none of you are gonna stop me or any other Crossover fic writer from writing because the good reviews outweigh your petty closed-minded bitching just because you hate what we write.

Most especially why bother reading what we have if you don't like Crossovers? So you got no one to bitch at but yourselves by reading at your own risk. Your choices of choosing what you decide to read is not our fault and you can't really tell us what type of story to write, let alone order us to stop writing while calling us names.

Anyways, for those who DO like crossovers, hope you enjoy this next chapter.

_**Chapter Nine**_

"Looks like another chara of hers hatched, nya." Yoru said as Ikuto nodded, his tanzanite eyes still following Kagome as she continued to walk home.

(After taking a better look at what Ikuto's eye color is, I saw that they weren't completely blue but had hints of purple, like a tanzanite gem.)

The teen would admit that she was much more different than the other girls her age- more confident and mature. And her charas were both interesting. While one resembled a violet and black dragon, the other was like a female tiger version of his chara, Yoru.

Ikuto had seen how Utau, his younger sister looked at Kagome with anger and jealousy. The blond girl still had her big brother crush for him and since he started to get curious about Kagome, Utau started to see her as competition. A part of him wanted to sigh in annoyance yet couldn't help but find it amusing.

Cat ears twitched a little before Ikuto look to his side and saw Yoru's face flush after getting a good look at how Kagome's second chara looked. The dark haired boy blinked. Before he could speak, his chara was already on his way to where Kagome was heading.

With Kagome, Kisa was wondering if the miko-child would surely make the childrens choir. The miko gave a soft chuckle, "Who knows? Even if I did, I probably wouldn't accept. With Kilani-san so close to giving birth, I can't really join any clubs right now. I am her midwife after all. Not to mention some of the clubs don't really interest me."

"But you do like to sing." Ryuuko pointed out. Kagome nodded before pointing out that she has stage fright and saying it was also the reason why she couldn't dance in public either.

Both charas felt something and started looking around, saying that there was a chara coming towards them. Kagome soon felt it too and couldn't help but wonder why its presence felt familiar.

That was when a certain black cat chara popped up in front of Kagome.

"You!" Ryuuko pointed accusingly, but was ignored when she noticed that he wasn't really paying attention to her or Kagome. The miko-child and chara looked at each other before looking between the two feline charas. Yoru looked like he was trying to act smooth as Kisa was blinking confusedly and was starting to feel uncomfortable as Yoru moved closer to her.

"What are you doing here, Kuro Neko?" Kagome spoke, gaining the cat chara's attention. Even though she found it cute that the chara was developing a crush on her Kisa, the tiger chara didn't looked too comfortable with the attention she was gaining.

"Nya?" Yoru didn't know what came over him when he saw Kagome's second chara. All he could think about was how cute she was and the next think he knew, he was becoming daring started to smooth talk her. After Kagome caught his attention, he was at a loss of what to do to save his pride.

Noticing that Kagome still had the Humpty lock around her neck, Yoru went into his usual mode when demanding something, "Nya! The Humpty Lock! Hand it over!"

"Why? Because your partner, the cat-eared cosplayer told you to get it from me? Fat chance," Kagome asked with a raised brow.

"What? Ikuto didn't tell me to do anything. He's not even here!"

"Well, considering you're here. He can't be too far and most likely stalking me like the cat freak he is." At Yoru's gaping face, Kisa and Ryuuko chuckle at how funny he looked.

At hearing the two girls laughing, Yoru couldn't stop what he was let slip next, "That's not true! Why would Ikuto want to stalk someone as un-cute and stupid as you?!" Gasp sounded from the three charas as the looked to Kagome.

Her face was emotionless but they could see how hurt she really was from her eyes. The memories of when Inuyasha always called her names and comparing her to Kikyo flooded to her before her say blue eyes became angry as she looked straight at Yoru with Kisa and Ryuuko glaring at him.

Before Yoru could try to apologize, Kagome just walked passed him without a word as her two charas sat on her shoulders. As Yoru was going to try again, the miko-child made a mad dash home. Despite that he felt guilty, Yoru tried to shrug it off while saying that who cared what Kagome felt.

"Yoru." Ikuto's voice sounded to the charas ears after the boy landed on leveled ground, making the chara almost jump.

The cat-like chara turned around slowly to see the dark haired teen. As he was explaining what had happened, Ikuto stared after where Kagome ran off.

---

Soon after Kagome made it home, she was tackled by her two more excited grandsons, Daisuke and Kiba while Haku just calmly greeted her before hugging her after sitting up once Daisuke and Kiba were off her. They also greeted Ryuuko before Kisa introduced herself. At being welcomed home by her grandsons, Kagome's feelings with what Yoru said were washed away.

After thanking a servant, who helped her up from the floor, Kagome asked, "So where is Sesshoumaru and your parents, guys?"

Haku was the one to answer, "Tou-sama is not home yet- neither is 'Kaa-chan. Tou-sama is still at work while 'Kaa-chan said that she'd be working a little late but will be home at dinner. Sesshoumaru-sama is in his study, making a few last minute calls for something 'Tou-sama asked him for."

Kagome raised a curious brow before thanking Haku and making her way to Sesshoumaru's study with Ryuuko and Kisa following her. Once she came upon the large cherry wood door that led to her destination, Kagome knocked before entering.

Poking her head through the opening, she saw that Sesshoumaru was on the phone. When he noticed her, he silently motioned her to come in and take a seat. The miko did so and waited until her elder brother was finished with what he was talking about over the phone.

"I already made arrangements for your eldest son to be transferred to Seiyo Elementary. All you have to do now is get his papers from the office of his current school before the transfer is complete, Shippó." Seshoumaru said. When it seemed like the conversation was over, the Taiyoukai hung up before finishing the last of the paperwork he had on his desk.

After a bit of a long pause, Kagome asked, "Haku will be transferred to Seiyo Elementary with me?"

"Yes. Haku wanted to be closer to you while your son wanted someone to be with you while walking to and from school despite that I've told him that you can take care of yourself just fine."

Kagome sighed at this. Shippó was definitely a worrywart when it came to her safety while in the state she was in. But she really didn't mind. One of her grandsons was going to school with her, as strange as that may sound. Not to mention, Haku was the same age as her physical appearance and would not let the fact of her really being older (than she appeared) to slip out to the public. He would also hopefully have more luck making friends at Seiyo than at his old school.

Haku was a really sweet kid and was really smart, not to mention he was often the crush of every girl his age. But his peers (he's in an all-boys school) often made fun of him because he was different from them. Despite that he did his best to try hiding what he felt, Kagome along with the rest of his family saw that he was actually really lonely.

Sure, he had his brothers but he really wanted a friend.

Kagome smiled, knowing part of Shippó's reason of transferring Haku was a good choice. That smile faltered slightly when she noticed that Ryuuko and Kisa were looking intimidated. Looking toward her brother, she saw why.

The Taiyoukai was staring at them intently while a certain glint almost seemed to sparkle in his eye.

Kagome smirk almost knowingly, before she spoke, "Aniki…" his eyes turned to her, "These are my Guardian Characters, Ryuuko and Kisa. Guys, this is my older brother, Sesshoumaru."

The miko knew that her brother, no matter how much he denied it or didn't show it, completely adored cute things. And her charas fitted the description of 'cute'.

After another pause, Sesshoumaru turned his sights from the charas to his imouto and pointed, "I know that wondering why Haku is being transferred to Seiyo is not the real reason you came to speak to me."

Smirking in humor, Kagome answered, "No, it wasn't. I was wondering if you know anything about the 'Royal Guardians' of Seiyo Academy and what they actually do. And how exactly do they have access to private documents."

With a sigh, Sesshoumaru answered, "I am just as curious as you are imouto. But I think it would be best to ask the one who created them." Seeing the miko's cute curious face, he clarified, "Ask the first King's Chair."

"And who would he be?"

"Try finding him at the school's planetarium when you get the chance."

Kagome blinked almost owlishly, 'they have a planetarium?'

---

Not much happened after that conversation as Kagome made her way to her room. After reaching her room, the miko fell on her bed with a groan. "Aniki wasn't even any help."

"But he did give you a clue about who to ask about the Guardians' duties and such." Ryuuko said while Kisa agreed. The two charas found it amazing that their presence wasn't anything new to Kagome's family, what with them being demon or very spiritually sensitive.

Remembering her other charas, Kagome sat up and looked in her school bag and brought out her last two eggs- her Sakura patterned one and her black and white one with gold stars. She smiled softly as Ryuuko and Kisa each sat on her shoulders.

"Makes you wonder who will be born next." Kisa said before Ryuuko added, "And what kind of person they'll be like."

"Yeah… I can't wait."

---

The next morning, as Kagome and Amu were on their way to class they were almost glomped by- lo and behold- the Queen's Chair, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, linking her arms with each of the two girls with a "Gotcha!"

"Shall we walk to class together?" The violet haired girl winked.

Kagome blinked as Amu asked, "Wh-why…?"

"Because I want to become better friends with Amu-chan and Kagome-chan." Nadeshiko answered with a giggle.

The other students in the hall started to mummer and whisper about picture they made, thinking how close they looked and such. Before Kagome could say anything, Amu grabbed her arm and made a mad dash to their homeroom while dragging the whole way and leaving Nadeshiko behind.

* * *

A little more than 2,000 words, I'm happy with it. And for those who caught my Furuba pun, yeah I couldn't resist. It was either that name or Tora. Now it's DeathNoteMaker's turn again. Wonder what she'll write for the next chapter.

Anyways, hope you guys liked this and leave some nice reviews. But if you're going to write a flame while not liking what you read, don't bother leaving anything. I don't want to hear your bitching just because you read this at your own risk.

P.S.  
January 16th is my BIRTHDAY! YAY! 21 years old!!


	10. Chapter 10

Miko Chara

By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own Shugo Chara! or InuYasha, they belong to their rightful creators and distributors. This also goes for any songs that may be added.

A/N from DeathNoteMaker: Wow! I am back with the 10th chapter of Miko Chara! Not to mention Christmas break has been over and I have my Persona 4! Whoot! So far it is awesome, though I wonder what shall happen now that my character is dating two girls at the same time…yeah… :/ I have been sweating over this, and almost had a heart attack when I saw they were both in front of the main doors in the school…standing practically back to back!

**_Chapter Ten_**

Kagome stretched her arms above her head as she yawned. The Spring break had started and when they came back they would be 5th year students. Amu and the two girls that had started to befriend the pink-haired girl all hoped they were in the same class. Though she wasn't exactly sure if it was going to happen, call it women's intuition. Besides something tells her that they would most likely be sharing a class with a certain dark-haired girl, whom had taken to harassing them the past few weeks.

This certain person had also been following herself and Amu since they had left the school. "I hope that we make some friends in our new class." Glancing over at Amu, Kagome smiled gently and nodded. "I am sure that we will, and I will get to introduce you to a family member that will be attending the school!" Amu's eyes widened in surprise at the Miko's unexpected announcement, after all she knew next to nothing about the girl's family.

Though they had been hanging out for a while, they really hadn't talked much about their families. It was never really a subject that was brought up; after all they were more worried about this Chara business and the Guardians' attempts to get them to join. "Oh your relative is going to be attending Seiyo?" Nodding, Kagome looked up ahead as they continued walking.

"His father thought it would be best to attend this school…due to an incident that had been going on at his school."

That seemed to be the end of that conversation as Kagome trailed off, and she stopped walking. "Uh…Kagome-chan…what's wrong?" Instead of an answer from the blue-eyed girl, she saw a mildly annoyed expression on her face. 'What is wrong with-" Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder making her scream in fright and jump 5 feet in the air.

When she was back on her feet, she held a hand to her chest feeling her rapidly beating heart. A familiar sound of giggling was heard, and Amu saw the Queen's Chair Guardian Nadeshiko staring at them. The miko-turned-child on sighed in exasperation, really it seemed like every time the older girl came to greet them she would scare Amu. "Nadeshiko-san, could you please refrain from almost causing Amu-chan a heart attack every time you want to talk to us?" The girl who almost had a heart attack in question fell to the ground with a look of shock plastered on her face.

Giggling once more, Nadeshiko grinned at Kagome. "I am sorry but it was too good to resist…she is so cute when she is scared!" Placing her hands on her hips, the miko just sighed once more. "By the way what exactly do you want Nadeshiko-san?" Smiling widely, the mentioned girl clasped her hands.

"Now that is a good question! Let's play together a lot and become best friends, Amu-chan! Kagome-chan!"

Amu who seemed to finally pull herself together waved her hands and shook her head in denial. "WHY WOULD WE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?! THIS IS SOME TACTIC TO MAKE KAGOME-CHAN AND I GUARDIANS!" Blocking out the two other girls, Kagome looked around to make sure they were on the right street. She wanted to take Amu to a café that had recently opened up. Usually she wouldn't go to these kinds of places, but she had heard from Sesshoumaru that it was a very relaxing atmosphere.

And she knew that if Sesshoumaru had actually praised a place, then it was worth her notice. "Here, I'll show you a secret Amu-chan!" Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned around to see Nadeshiko pull out a picture of Hotori snoozing. "I took a photo while he was sleeping!" Snorting at the thought of her friend falling for that tactic, she looked towards Amu and sweat dropped.

Creepy stars had replaced her eyes as she gazed at the photo. '…well damn I take my thoughts back.' Amu tore herself out of her Hotori-induced daze, and glared at the guardian. "WHY ARE YOU SHOWING THESE TO ME!?!" A giggle erupted from the girl before she quickly put the picture back in her pocket. "You like Hotori-kun correct?"

The pink-haired girl's face was a bright red as she sputtered in shock. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!?!" Kagome coughed making Amu look at her. "Well you did basically confess in front of everyone (including the teachers) during the assembly." The girl laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

She surprisingly had forgotten about that.

Nadeshiko stepped forward and smirked. "I have all kinds of private shots, profile shots…" Pulling out about a dozen photos, she held them out teasingly in front of the enamoured girl. The girl was reaching out for pictures with a desperate look, while her guardian characters were telling her to resist the temptation. Kagome only sighed and massaged her temples…if this went on any longer she was going to get a headache.

Finally when she seemed to actually snap out of it, she clenched her fists. "STOP TRYING TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!" Ran agreed and swung her pompoms around, while Miki looked at Amu with a deadpanned look. "You were lured in…" The Queen's chair guardian only laughed softly, as her Chara Temari rested on her shoulder.

Temari brought a sleeve covered hand to her mouth. "She is such a forward girl."

Blue eyes watched as the situation got weirder by the second, apparently the guardian and agreed to help Amu win the prince's heart. Looking towards the sky, Kagome sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

'Am I ever going to get to that bakery?'

Who knows really?

"Kagome-chan!"

Snapping her head in Nadeshiko's direction, she was surprised when her arm was linked with the latter's. "Huh? What's going on?" A smile was her only answer as she was dragged along with her and Amu. Looking over at Ryuuko and Kisa, she saw that they too were as confused as she was. Rolling her eyes she allowed the two to drag her away.

Gazing longingly in the direction of the café, she decided she would visit it sometime during the break. Unknown to her and the other two girls, they were being watched by a certain cat-eared cosplay pervert. "One of their eggs is going to hatch…" Letting his eyes linger on Kagome's form he smirked. "And before that happens I am going to snatch it."

End of Chapter 10!

* * *

Yay! I have finished Chapter 10! Sorry that this had took so long! I haven't been in the mood to type recently since I have been reading a lot more. Not to mention that when I began to start typing I would just stop and do something else. Well I hope that you al enjoyed this chapter, and it is now Bishi-chan's turn!

Ja ne


	11. Chapter 11

Miko Chara

By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own Shugo Chara! or InuYasha, they belong to their rightful creators and distributors. This also goes for any songs that may be added.

A/N from Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: Hello Everyone! Sorry for the wait, but trying to write this chapter was a bit hard since Shí-chan left such a cliff-hanger for Ch10 and I didn't know how to start this chapter. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

And I'd like to thank everyone who gave me a Happy Birthday in their reviews for Ch9. Yes, I had fun (despite my niece wouldn't stop being spoiled and wouldn't behave). I had my first public margarita (Yes, I've drunk liquor before but under adult supervision) and didn't get drunk or get a hangover, but the drink helped me sleep really well that night XD. The only thing I hated about it was that my sister didn't keep her mouth shut from telling our waitress that it was my birthday and our waitress along with a few others announced my 21st Birthday to the entire restaurant, even though there were plenty of birthdays going on already.

Anyways, enough of my blabbing and hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

P.S.

For the start of the last chapter, I'd like to think of it as a time skip. And before anybody says anything, yes we do read each other's chapters before we start writing the next one.

_**Chapter 11**_

As Nadeshiko continued to drag Kagome and Amu further, Kagome soon as the violet-haired girl, "Umm… Nadeshiko-san? Where are we going?"

Her answer came as a giggle before Nadeshiko spoke, "We're going to talk." Amu and Kagome looked to her curiously before she stopped and turned to Amu with grin, "Amu-chan, here's a tip from your Strategic Love Assistant."

'Love assistant…? That's new…' Kagome thought with a sweatdrop as Ryuuko and Kisa sat on her shoulders and Amu started to look wearily at The Queen's Chair.

"Tomorrow is going to be Hotori-kun's Birthday. It's critical that you act! What are you and Kagome-chan gonna give him?"

Noticing that she had been added into the conversation as well, Kagome spoke up, "Woah, what do you mean 'what am I gonna get him'? I don't have a crush on him- I hardly even know him."

"But still… it would still be nice if you gave Hotori-kun something for his birthday. He likes receiving gifts." Nadeshiko said, giving Kagome a point. Who wouldn't like to receive something on their birthday? Heck, she did despite her true age.

"I guess…" The miko-child muttered before Nadeshiko gave both her and Amu a wink before telling them in a hushed tone, like what she wanted to tell them was a secret, "Its spring break so Amu-chan probably won't have any rivals. This is your chance, Amu-chan!"

The pink haired girl then started muttering about not knowing what to give the 'prince' as Miki kept saying, "Being lured, being lured…" and Ran gave a sweatdrop.

Kagome just sighed as her charas giggled uneasily. She then turned to Nadeshiko and asked, "What does Hotori-san like? Did he tell you anything about what he wanted?"

"He didn't really say anything about what he wanted but he does like homemade sweets. Amu-chan can make some homemade snacks for him. That will definitely get her some high points."

Amu then started to stutter, "H-homemade snacks? N-no way! I'm not good at domestic stuff!"

"I'll be teaching you so don't worry." The violet-haired girl reassured with a smile from not only herself but from her chara too.

"So how are you gonna help her in this?" Kagome asked before Nadeshiko replied, "Just leave it to me. I know a great place." As she was walking off, she added as Amu tried to ask her to wait, "Let's meet at the school's front gate in thirty minutes. I'll see you two in a little while."

As Nadeshiko and Temari went on their way, Amu let the thought of her making something for Tadase and making plans with friends sink while blushing happily. Kagome looked to her with a soft smile before she, her charas, and Ran asked in a teasing way, "Having fun?"

"N-not really… it's annoying." Amu said stubbornly, putting on her cool and spicy front.

The miko then laughed before saying, "But it looks like we don't have much of a choice now. So, let's both get home and change into something comfortable for baking. I'll see you in a bit. There's even a chance that I'll let you meet my relative before the new semester starts." And with Kagome started her trek home, running at an easygoing pace, leaving Amu by herself before she her self made her way home to change.

As the three girls had split up, none of them noticed the neko chara hear of their plans before he laughed cattily before flying off to find his owner.

---

Once Kagome made it home, she had run up the stairs to her room in the west wing of the mansion but not before almost running into her daughter-in-law, Karin.

"Whoa! Haha-san, what's the hurry?" Karin was a beautiful water kitsune demoness with deep violet eyes and long aquamarine hair and really sweet personality, as well as a fiery temper. She and Kagome got along nicely enough and the miko was proud to find out that this demoness was her son's mate.

"Oh, sorry Karin. I just came to change out of my uniform before heading back to the school to meet up with a friend." And with one more 'sorry', Kagome quickly went to her room leaving a smiling Karin before she went on her way to get back to work.

In Kagome's room, Ryuuko and Kisa tried to help Kagome find something to wear but the miko only took out a simple pair of dark jeans, a black spaghetti-strap shirt that had a white kitsune kit with cute white wings, and replaced her arm warmers with simple black bracelets. Once she was dressed in that and took her hair out of its French braid and bundled it up into a messy but stylish bun.

Looking her self in the mirror, Kagome nodded in approval with Ryuuko and Kisa smiling the same way, before Kagome picked up her bag that held her two un-hatched chara eggs and made her way to the kitchen with the two charas following. Making it to the staircase, the miko hopped onto the railing and began to slide down it to the foot of the staircase.

After going into the kitchen, Kagome went to the pantry to get her small apron after asking Kilani; their still pregnant kitchen maid to get it for her as Haku walked in just in time to see his grandmother try on the said small apron.

The apron was something that her mother, Kun-loon had made for her before she left home to live with Sesshoumaru. The fabric of it was black with white pockets and was almost covered in golden stars. The pattern of the apron reminded her of her black and white chara egg after she got a good look at it.

Once she was sure that the apron had fit just fine, she wrapped it up before carefully setting it in her bag. As she was about to leave the kitchen, the miko then noticed her eldest grandson smiling at her before she spoke, "Hey, Haku! You have anything planned this afternoon?"

"Not really, Obá-sama. Why?"

"Well… I was wondering if you would like to go with me to meet up with my friend Amu-chan at the school; to be able to meet her before the new semester when you start attending Seiyo Elementary." Kagome really wanted Haku to meet Amu so that way she wouldn't be the only one he knew when he starts his first day at Seiyo. Not to mention it would give him a new chance to make friends with, not only Amu but Nadeshiko as well.

Haku thought about it. It usually wasn't often that he got to hang out with his grandmother what with her training, preparation in being Sesshoumaru's heir, and her going to Seiyo Elementary. It was pretty hard to hang out with her, most especially when Daisuke and Kiba usually hog up her attention after school when she was done with homework.

Giving her one of his warmest of smiles, Haku nodded, "Yes, I'd like that Obá-sama." He paused for a moment before correcting himself with a grin that looked much like his father's or Kukai's, "Oh! I'm sorry… _Kagome_-sama…"

Kagome gave him a grin before grasping his hand and leading him to the front door and left for Seiyo Academy.

---

At the front gate of the school, Amu and Nadeshiko with their charas were waiting for Kagome to arrive. The both of them had already gone home and changed into more comfortable clothes to bake in.

Amu wore a black goth loli-looking dress that was complete with a red plaid apron that looked like it had the face of a teddy bear and her hair lifted into pigtails while Nadeshiko wore a lavender kimono and a white old fashioned apron with her hair in her trademark ponytail.

Once Amu had looked to one side after Ran said that she could see Kagome coming and smiled as she caught sight of her dark haired friend but became curious as to who was with her. Nadeshiko noticed his presence too.

He was a bit taller than Kagome, maybe the same height as Kukai. His hair an auburn color, held back in a low ponytail while his long messy bangs went over his eyes that were a strange color. Because he was so far, both girls couldn't depict what color they were.

Kagome waved at them with a smile before stopping in front of them with Haku just behind her. On the way there, Kagome knew that Haku was a bit nervous since he never really made friends with girls before. He had given up on that as soon as he'd try to talk to them before they became too giggly or something along those lines. But his Obá-chan was going to make sure that he was good friend with these girls.

Once Amu and Nadeshiko got a good look as to what the new boy's eye-color was, they were surprised to see that they were a deep violet with a blotch of dark green. (Sectoral or partial Heterochromatic eyes; I think those kinds of eyes are cool.)

Noticing that their staring was making her grandson a little nervous, Kagome cleared her throat to get their attention. After they were done staring, they turned to Kagome before the miko introduced, "Nadeshiko-san… Amu-chan… this is my relative, Haku. He'll be attending Seiyo Academy once we start the new semester as fifth graders." She then turned to Haku, "Haku, these two girls are my friends, Hinamori Amu and Fujisaki Nadeshiko."

* * *

Oooh, Kagome had introduced Haku to Amu and Nadeshiko. What will happen next? Well, that's up to Shí-chan once she gets around to it.

Hope you guys enjoyed.


	12. Chapter 12

Miko Chara

By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own Shugo Chara! or InuYasha, they belong to their rightful creators and distributors. This also goes for any songs that may be added.

A/N from DeathNoteMaker: Hey Everyone! Here I am finally with the next chapter of Miko Chara! Sorry I have taken so long, but I have moved from Germany and now am staying with my grandparents in Florida! I am also going to finish the rest of the school year here in Jacksonville. XD Anyway here is the new chapter!

I hope you all enjoy it!

_**Chapter 12**_

Standing there in the school's cooking room with her grandson, Kagome was once again amazed at the privileges of these little school children. "Wow this kitchen is more extravagant than the one in our school." Looking over at the boy with a blank look, she shook her head. "I'm surprised that they even allow boys to study cooking with the chauvinists that are in charge of your school." A small grin appeared on the boy's face before it disappeared.

Amu stood a little ways ahead of them, and she looked as uncomfortable as she likely felt. "Umm…are we even allowed in here?" Giggling Nadeshiko waved off her concerned and lifted a finger into the air with a wink and smile. "Don't worry about it, I am a guardian." Sweatdropping at the comment, Kagome once again wondered who in their right minds gave these children this much power!

Amu's thought mirrored hers, while Miki just stared at the scene with boredom.

'No Boundaries…No Boundaries…'

Clapping her hands together, Nadeshiko smiled widely at all of them. "Anyway let's get started!" Spinning once making the sleeves of her kimono to follow her motions, she then gestured towards the ingredients on the table. "On the menu are Fruit Tarts!" Clearing her throat, Kagome caught the Queen chair guardian's attention.

"Why are we making Fruit Tarts?"

Giggling softly Nadeshiko walked over and patted the miniature miko on the shoulder, and added a grin towards the silent Haku. "Because Gome-chan, they are one of Tadase-kun's favorites!" Amu gained a determined expression, and decided that she would make them. Crossing her arms, Kagome looked towards Haku. "Well Haku and I will be over there making something else."

An interested expression appeared on Nadeshiko's face. "Oh what will you make?"

A smirk appeared on Kagome's face as she crossed her arms. Haku chuckled and winked at both her and Amu, the latter blushed. "Kagome-sama is going to make her specialty treat that she nicknamed with lots of love, _**Death By Chocolate**_." Giving the two girls a smile, Kagome began walking over to the other side of the kitchen. "We will get out of your way so you can start."

Haku bowed towards them before following after Kagome, leaving Nadeshiko watching them with anticipation and Amu blushing because of Haku's handsome looks. Turning around to face Amu, Nadeshiko clapped her hands together. "Well Amu-chan, we should get started…the first thing you have to do is whip the butter…"

The time seemed to fly by as the four children worked on their respective treats. Haku stirred the mixture with graceful precision, as Kagome melted the chocolate to perfection. Amu cracked the eggs for the tarts under the experienced eye of Nadeshiko, who also whipped the batter. The two ovens that were awaiting the treats heated to the proper temperature. Sometimes when she was done with her task, Amu would look over at Kagome and Haku and was amazed by their synchronization in the kitchen. Their teamwork was flawless, she wished that she could achieve that level of grace in the kitchen.

Over on the counters, the Charas sat there and watched their hosts work. Miki was drawing something with Ryuuko giving her ideas and adding a comment every now and then. Kisa and Ran danced and cheered on the children as they worked to finish their pastries. Temari stood in the middle of the groups and added her input to their conversations every now and then. At the exact time the two groups placed their creations in their separate ovens.

"Now all we have to do is wait!"

Kagome stretched her arms above her head and grinned widely. "Well I guess that we could talk for a while until it is done." The other three nodded, and Haku turned to look at Amu. "I am curious as to how Kagome-sama met Hinamori-san." The pink-haired girl was surprised that he was curious about that, and blushed when his eyes locked on her shorter frame. Nadeshiko clapped her hands together and smiled.

"I would like to know that too!"

The miko-turned-child skipped over towards Amu, and put her arm around her shoulders. "Well this is how it happened…"

The Charas off to the side watched as the black-haired girl went into her story of how her and Amu met. While it wasn't some weird tale, they could see that though the girls only recently met they were already becoming the best of friends. Haku smiled at that, he was happy for his Obaa-san. Soon the timer on the ovens went off, and the four broke apart and went to their stations. Amu put on oven mitts and pulled out the tarts on the tray.

"It's done!"

Kagome smiled at the excited look on Amu's face, bringing over her tray with the small cakes on it. The chocolate cakes and tarts filled the room with a scrumptious aroma. Clapping her hands, Nadeshiko smiled widely. Haku went turned off both of the ovens, and came over to Amu's side. "Those look delicious Hinamori-san."

Smiling widely Amu nodded her head and looked down at the tarts with pride. Kagome and Nadeshiko saw the blush on Haku's face, and smirked at each other. Leaning over to Amu Nadeshiko smiled, "Beautifully done! Now while this cools we will make the cream…" Turning around, she walked towards the door and began to step out when she turned back and winked. "Amu-chan whip the cream, I am about to get the fruit."

Ran and Miki came to Amu's side and smiled. "Nadeshiko-san is a nice person and a good friend Amu-chan!" Nodding in agreement, Amu smiled in happiness. She has another friend. She seemed to realize that she had to do the cream, and instantly her mood dropped.

"But I didn't make the tarts by myself…I wonder if I could make this on my own…"

"_You can do it Amu-chan!"_

Kagome, Haku, and Amu's head snapped up and looked around for the source of the voice. Ran cried out in surprise, and everyone turned to see the whisk lifting up in the air. The green egg in Amu's bag flew up and hovered in the air, Haku tensed and a growl escaped his mouth. A slight pink hue surrounded Kagome's right hand as her eyes narrowed on the person holding the egg. Amu's eyes widened as she looked at the figure holding her egg.

"IT'S YOU!"

There crouching on the windowsill was Ikuto holding Amu's third egg.

End of Chapter 12

Yay! I am done with the 12th chapter, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! I have been talking to Bishi-chan about some future events in this fic, and I can't until we get to it.

See ya, Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13

Miko Chara

By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own Shugo Chara! or InuYasha, they belong to their rightful creators and distributors. This also goes for any songs that may be added.

A/N from Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: Hope everyone enjoyed that last chapter because I sure did! Kagome's last two charas will hatch soon once Shí-chan and I gather ideas for them.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy.

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Kagome and Haku stood ready to fight Ikuto who held Amu's last egg in his hand. Slowly, Haku moved closer to the knives he and Kagome used to cut the solid chocolate for the ganache in their _**Death by Chocolate**_ cake. He soon swiftly picked them up and set them in between his fingers, ready to throw them at the intruder who held the Amu's last egg. His obá-chan was ready to give the older boy a powerful punch.

Ikuto was slightly surprised that the red-haired boy picked up the knives like they were throwing knives, let alone looks like he knew how to throw them. Despite that the boy and Kagome looked ready to kill while Amu looked scared for her last egg, he didn't pay any mind as long as he held Amu's last egg in his hand.

The charas that were present were worried about what Ikuto might do to the green egg while Yoru almost went into his lovesick daze when he noticed Kisa was there.

The tense atmosphere was soon broken when Amu yelled out, "The perverted cat-eared cosplaying guy!" said guy gave a slight frown while Haku almost lost his grip on the knives he held as he and Kagome gave a sweatdrop.

Once she had composed herself, she told Haku to protect Amu before demanding, "Give that egg back to her."

Ikuto then stepped down from the windowsill with a reply, "No can do." He then lifted the green egg to his lips, "Not when there's the possibility of it being the embryo." Amu gasped when he licked it and was about to dash forward to get it back but Haku had an arm wrapped securely around her, keeping her from doing the action. But Kagome was the one who dashed forward faster than Amu's eyes could keep up.

The mini miko caught Ikuto by surprise when she suddenly appeared in front of him, reaching for the egg in his hand. To stop her from reaching further, Ikuto wrapped an arm around her waist, catching by surprise as she turned her head to look him in the eye... only for them to notice just how close their faces were to each other.

From the momentum Kagome gave from when she tried retrieving the egg and Ikuto stepping back from surprise, the both of them fell to the floor with the older boy twisting them around to where he would be on top and Kagome was on the floor.

The two looked at each other, speechless as Amu's last egg harmlessly bounced beside the miko's head before rolling away and Kisa and Ryuuko got it to safety.

After a moment of silence with them staring at each other, Kagome was finally able to find her voice and asked softly, "Why have you been trying to steal our eggs? What the heck is the Embryo...?" As he stared at her, Kagome's heartbeat started to pick up from the nervousness she felt.

From where Haku stood almost shock still, holding an equally shocked Amu, the young Kitsune smell his grandmother's nervousness and was about to throw the knives he held until Nadeshiko made herself known, yelling out, "That's far enough!" The two teens on the floor turned to her, "Get away from her!"

As soon as Ikuto stood up, Kagome took this opportunity to scramble over to where her friends and grandson stood, face red from embarrassment and trying to calm her racing heart. "Are you all right, Gome-chan?" She heard Nadeshiko ask her. The miko nodded her head with one last deep breath.

Nadeshiko then turned to Temari, "Temari, Chara Change!"

The little chara smiled, bringing out a flower before she spoke in an almost singsong voice, waving the blossom from one side to the other, "Chin, ton, shan." Once those words were said, Nadeshiko's personality changed so dramatically from sweet and composed to Hardcore fighting machine. The change was so quick that it freaked Amu, Haku, AND Kagome out!

It even scared their charas half to death!

With Nadeshiko's severe change in personality came with her brandishing a halberd that looked very similar to Hakudoshi's while gaining a mad glint in her eye, yelling, "I'm gonna strike you down, so be on your guard!"

But every time she swung her halberd around to strike Ikuto, the cat-like boy dodged while jumping from countertop to countertop. Seeing him almost coming close to stepping on her and Haku's lava cakes, Kagome made a dash for them and got them out of the way just in time before the older boy stepped on it and before his chara could take a bite out of one of them.

The miko gave a sigh of relief but it was short lived when she saw Ikuto coming close to the crust that was for the fruit tart that Amu worked hard to make for Tadase. Not wanting her hard work go to waste, Kagome yelled out to Haku to save Amu's tart.

But it was too late. Not only had Ikuto just stepped on it as soon as she had said those words, but it fell to the floor breaking into much smaller pieces with Haku barely missing catching it as well as some of the cream.

But as if feeling her distress, Amu's last egg started to float from Ryuuko and Kisa's hold before floating to Amu, the voice from the egg reassuring her with a sweet voice, "Don't panic, don't panic." After the green egg cracked open, it revealed Amu's last and final chara with cute blond hair and wore a green dress and white apron with a clover pin on its head. "Leave this to Su."

She was just adorable looking like a little housekeeper.

"Su?" Amu spoke curiously before thinking, 'My third Shugo Chara...'

Said chara floated to her with a huge smile on her face, "I'll resolve this smoothly." With a flick of her wrist and in her hand a whisk in hand, saying, "Chips," Amu's X hairclips changed into clovers. "Syrup," A huge bowl of cream with an equally huge whisk appeared in front of the pink haired girl. "Whip cream!"

Amu's body then started to move on its own, whipping the cream as it overflowed from the bowl like a tidal wave almost drowning everyone in its path before taking Kagome, Haku, and Amu outside the Home Ec. Room, covered with whip cream.

As Kagome was picking her self up, she noticed that her hair had almost come undone and was almost drenched with cream. Not too far from her, Haku was helping Amu up, despite that he kept slipping and almost falling every now and then when he was trying to help the girl up. Looking down at the cakes that were still in her hands, Kagome was almost surprised to see that they were just fine.

After a sigh of relief, Kagome looked up to see...

'That blond girl from the day before...' The miko realized as the said just seemed to glare down at her before she scowled at Amu. Her expression was curious toward Haku but other than that, she looked like she didn't seem to care about his presence.

After the blond sent the Glare/scowl their way with a humph sound, she turned to Ikuto who was still sitting in cream with Yoru having swirls in his eyes. "Ikuto! What are you playing at, Ikuto?" The new girl spoke as she went to help the boy up.

Ikuto looked at his sister, somewhat not surprised to see here there as he accepted her help to get up before she spoke pointing at Amu, "The Embryo is not this girl's third egg after all." She then pointed her finger at Kagome, gaining a frown from the miko, "We have no more business here until we decide to get this girl's last two eggs."

"Saying it that way is just gonna make me be on my guard for you, you know." Kagome muttered before saying in a voice the blond could hear, "And you know it's rude to point."

But Utau, the blond girl, just ignored her, "Let's go, Ikuto."

"... Embryo? What the heck..." Amu tried to ask before Utau spoke out again with an accusing voice, "Don't play dumb! You're after the Embryo too, aren't you! Sorry, but we're going to find it first! My and Ikuto's wishes will be granted..."

Ikuto then stopped her from saying anymore than that and was about to tell her so but Kagome was the one who spoke out, "Argh, you say all that crap yet we have no idea what the hell you're talking about. Just because we have multiple chara eggs born from us it doesn't mean that we're experts on this Shugo Chara stuff, let alone this Embryo you and this guy keep talking about." Setting her cakes aside, Kagome stood, getting some of the cream off her, and was about to say more but Ran yelled out, "Amu-chan, look! The tart is broken...!"

Amu's expression of seeing the tart she worked hard to make made Haku's heart clench while feeling guilty for not saving the tart in time from being crushed. Kagome glanced at Ikuto who was watching the scene with an unreadable expression as she heard Nadeshiko speak, "How cruel..."

"Even thought we worked so hard to make it..." Miki said as Amu and Haku walked up to assess the damage. But it was no good; the tart was broken into too many crumbs to salvage it.

Haku then turned to Amu, "Gomen-nasai, Hinamori-san... I tried to save it from getting crushed... but I wasn't fast enough..."

"It's okay... it doesn't matter... doing something like baking was never in my character in the first place, anyway. Having something bad was better than nothing but..." Amu's voice then started to crack from her urge to cry before her tears started to fall from her golden eyes.

The young demon's heart clenched even more at seeing the girl's tears before he took out a handkerchief and started to dry Amu's tears before she accepted the piece of cloth and dried her eyes on her own.

Nadeshiko then offered, "Amu-chan... should we make another?"

As Amu shook her head, Kagome replied taking her attention off of Ikuto once he and Utau left, "It'd be no good with what little time we have left. Not to mention, we don't have enough ingredients to make another..." the miko really felt sorry for her pink haired friend and was going to offer to share the amount of lava cakes that she and Haku made but Su then gained the girl's attention, suggesting, "It's alright, Amu-chan. We can make something else out of the leftover batter. Not a tart, but we can make a batch of cookies."

"That's a great idea..." When Haku said this, all the attention turned to him almost making squirm before Nadeshiko asked, "You can see charas?"

Haku nodded before Kagome pitched in, "He's been able to see them since I first brought Ryuuko home. In fact, almost everyone in my brother's household can see them including the supernatural." Kisa and Ryuuko backed the answer up by telling them it was really true.

With that understanding put aside with Nadeshiko mentally deciding to tell the other Guardians about his development, Su did a Chara Change with Amu and they started to get to work on making the Birthday cookies while Kagome and Haku got to work on cleaning the cream that was spilled everywhere when they were fighting Ikuto.

During the cleaning Kagome notice Haku always staring at Amu every now and then and couldn't help but find it cute that her eldest grandson had a crush on her little friend.

As Haku watched Amu make the cookies under the influence of Chara Changing with Su, he could help but see how she gave off a happy glow... The thought made him blush a little before he went back to cleaning up the Home Ec. Room. While Amu was baking with a little help from Su and Nadeshiko and Kagome and Haku were cleaning the area up, their charas gathered around Miki to watch her draw a batch of delicious looking cookies on a cookie rack.

Once grandmother and grandson were done cleaning, Amu's cookies were finished baking.

Nadeshiko giggle in excitement, "We did it!!"

"They look really delicious, Hinamori-san." Haku said truthfully. The freshly baked scent of them just made his mouth water.

Kagome couldn't agree more with how much she loved the simplest of sweets.

After making plans on where to meet tomorrow to go to Tadase's house for his birthday, Haku was able to find pastry boxes big enough for the lava cakes and Amu's cookies.

With their farewells until the next day, the four of them went their separate ways to get home.

"Man, what a day!" Ryuuko pointed out from her place on Haku's shoulder before Kisa replied, "So much had happened in one afternoon and we made so many sweets in the process."

Kagome and her grandson laughed in agreement before the miko pointed out, "And with how many _**Death By Chocolate**_ cakes we had made, you know that Sessho-Ní's gonna try to sneak in the kitchen at night to eat all of them. He can be such a chocoholic at times. I'm surprised he hadn't gotten sick since he's a dog demon... the same with your father."

Haku and the charas laughed at this, finding it true. It was strange that their family head and Daiyoukai loved chocolate and cute things when he could be such a merciless and sadistic bastard at times. But they know that he means well when it comes to his family and clan. This also went with Shippó.

After making it home, they were greeted by Karin, Haku's mother welcoming them home before they were greeted by Sesshoumaru and Shippó in the kitchen.

"So have the two of you been?" Shippó asked staring at the box his mother held, smelling something chocolaty from it. Sesshoumaru was gazing at the box as well as his miko sister and her grandson walked up to the island in the kitchen as Karin sat next to her husband and mate.

Kagome noticed the looks in the two males' eyes and just said innocently and casually as Haku tried to hold in his laughs, "Oh, no where... just with the girls at school, baking my special _**Death By Chocolate**_ cakes and some cookies for a boy's birthday."

At the mention of a boy, Sesshoumaru's eyes turned hard and cold as his protective big brother mode kicked in. The miko noticed this as Haku, Kisa and Ryuuko helped sort out the cakes before she spoke, "I'm only doing this to be nice, Aniki. It's not like I'm interested in him or anything."

'Although he is interested in Kagome-chan...' Kisa and Ryuuko silently thought together, remembering how the boy seemed to act around the young miko during the few times they met.

"Are you sure, Ká-san?" Shippó asked with eyes still on the cakes they were sorting into two platters that one of the kitchen maids supplied. Kagome gave her son a deadpanned look that spoke volume before the Kitsune raised his hands in defence, "Okay, just asking."

"Anyways, half of what we made will be for us while the rest I'll take and give to Hotori-kun for his birthday so those who want to heat one up and indulge in, you better get it before I put them somewhere where they don't go to waste." After Kagome said that, Sesshoumaru was the first to get two before popping them in the microwave to warm up before Shippó got some and Karin went to inform her other two sons of what Obá-chan and Haku-Ní brought home.

The miko and her charas had to keep from laughing as they set the other half of the cakes back in the box before heading up to her room to put in her personal fridge so no one could steal them.

Once in her room, Kisa and Ryuuko help their owner wrap a stylish ribbon over the two adjacent corners of the box before wondering what else to add.

"Maybe a little massage card?" Kisa suggested with Ryuuko in agreement as the dancing dragon chara was stretching her legs.

Kagome's lips puckered in thought before she replied, "That sounds good... but I'm not gonna write anything mushy; just 'Happy Birthday from yours truly'."

Ryuuko gave the girl a side-glance with a sly smile, "I thought you said nothing mushy."

The miko gave a half-hearted glare as Kisa giggled, "I'm not gonna REALLY write 'yours truly', just my name and that's it."

"That's pretty cryptic... so not cute." Kisa muttered with a slight pout.

"Don't get me wrong guys, Hotori-kun is cute and all but... I can't really see myself crushing over him like Amu-chan does." And it was true. Kagome had been around guys who could fight and take care of themselves for so long that she found it as a trait that was a must for guy she wanted in a relationship. Technical age and appearance had nothing to do with it... although good looks were a nice bonus...

The tiger and dragon reluctantly agreed, knowing that Kagome's taste in guys came from how much time she had spent among similar males and demons. And most of the time, especially when it concerned the safety of your loved ones, actions just spoke more volumes than words.

Once the note card was done, Kagome stuck it onto the box, just below the bow she and the girls made before putting the cakes in her personal fridge for tomorrow.

Soon after she closed the door, Daisuke burst through her room again without knocking. His face was almost covered in chocolate as yelled about how tasty her lava cakes were and also yelled out his thanks.

Sighing at how Daisuke was at times, Kagome stood up and started reprimanding him about knocking before entering a lady's room once again as she grabbed a hold of his ear and led him down the stairs. Her charas giggled at Daisuke's predicament as Kagome thought almost tiredly, 'This is gonna be a long night... I only hope tomorrow isn't gonna be as hectic as it was today...'

Too bad the miko or her charas didn't know what was in store for them tomorrow...

* * *

Almost 4 pages long! Hope everyone enjoyed and now it's Shí-chan's turn for Ch14.

Please leave some nice reviews and had a safe and fun Spring Break!!


	14. Chapter 14

Miko Chara

By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own Shugo Chara! or InuYasha, they belong to their rightful creators and distributors. This also goes for any songs that may be added.

A/N from DeathNoteMaker: Bishi-chan did a good job with the last chapter! Now I guess it is my turn! XD Anyway Bishi-chan and I had recently been talking online, but with AP Exams coming up and my having been studying for them…I haven't been able to get online. Not to mention my relatives thinking that I am on the computer too much. Then I have to ask what do they expect me to do? What do they want me to do especially when none of my friends live even remotely around me, and I am surrounded by little kids? What do they expect me to do? Go play outside with them? Hell no! I'm too old for that!

6/7/09: Well school is out, and summer is here! XD Whoot! I think I did well in my exams, wont know until I get the results right. Well since Bishi-chan informed me about people nagging her about the next chapter, here I am with it! :3

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy.

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Waking up early, Kagome got ready to meet Amu and Nadeshiko. Today was the Prince's birthday, and despite the fact she wasn't trying to impress him. She decided that she might as well dress nicely for the event. Lying in the tub for an hour, she could almost feel the water massaging her body. Beginning to soap up with her strawberry and cream soap, she finished before washing all of it off.

Ryuuko and Kisa both were both getting the bag for her _**Death by Chocolate**_ cakes ready. They were very excited about giving the boy his birthday present. Not to mention that they were going to be hanging out with their friends today as well. Stepping out of the tub, she looked over at her chosen outfit with a smile. Putting it on, she stood in front of her full-body mirror, and admired her choice.

It was a sleeveless blue and black plaid dress that reached the middle of her thighs. Around the waist was a white belt, and the buckle was a deep blue crescent moon to show she was apart of the Taisho family. For shoes, she chose knee length white two-inch heel boots. Running a hand over her hair ornaments, she chose the white lily ornament. Part some of her hair, she brought it up and wrapped it in a bun.

Holding the Lily near the bun, vines wrapped around her hair holding it in the bun. Grabbing her brush she brushed down the rest of her hair, before placing it back on the table. Stepping away from her dresser, she walked downstairs and greeted everyone she saw. Today she knew it was just her and Sesshoumaru, as Shippo and the others went on a small trip for the break. Smiling brightly, she walked over to refrigerator and pulled out the cakes.

Kagome was happy that Shippo and Sesshoumaru actually listened, and didn't try to steal extra cake like the last time. Deciding that she should reward this good behavior, she made a mental note to make some more for them. Looking around, she wondered where the bag was. "Kagome-chan!" Turning towards the stairs, she watched as the two charas had the bag in the grasp.

Smiling widely, Kagome grasped the bag. "Thanks Ryuuko…Kisa." Opening the bag, she slid the container inside. The dragon-like Chara then pulled the card from behind her back and handed it to her. Placing the card into the bag, Kagome closed it and clapped her hands together.

"Well everything is done now!"

Glancing over at the clock, she noticed that she should be meeting Amu and Nadeshiko in about 20 minutes. Looking at her charas, she smiled. "I think it is time that we should go." Nodding in agreement, the three were out the door and down the street. Reaching her destination, she was surprised to only see Nadeshiko. Kagome wasn't surprised to see the shocked look on her face.

Yeah, most of the people she passed on the street were shocked that she had worn something so sophisticated. The shock was only amplified because of her physical age. "Wow, I made it on time…hey Nadeshiko-san!" Nadeshiko gave her a small smile, and waved at her. "Hello Kagome-chan!"

Coming to a stop right in front of the girl, Ryuuko and Kisa landed on her shoulders gracefully. "I was afraid I was going to be late, and here I am to find out that I am on time and Amu is late." Giggling softly the Queen's chair guardian smiled brightly. "You are looking very cute Kagome-chan, are you hoping to impress someone today?" Staring at the girl with a deadpanned look was her only answer to that question, which made Nadeshiko laugh even more.

As they were waiting for Amu, the charas were all having a discussion about something. While she waited, Kagome pulled out her cell phone and began counting down until Amu arrived. "Kagome-chan?" Looking up from her phone, she saw that the other female was staring at her curiously. "Yeah?"

"Have you had etiquette classes before?"

Throwing her a surprised look, Nadeshiko then elaborated. "Well when we were drinking tea the other day, you had done it properly like how they teach it in etiquette classes in traditional families." Giving her a shy smile, Kagome crossed her arms and laughed a little. "Yes, I have taken etiquette classes…being raised on a shrine and then becoming the heir of an important family requires me to take those classes…" Turning to look up into the sky, she gave a small frown.

"Though I didn't like some of the instructors talking about 'this is how proper ladies are supposed to sip tea', and everything…but I passed the course for my Nii-san."

Nodding in understanding, Nadeshiko went back to observing Kagome. After a few more minutes, Kagome's head snapped to the right as she felt Amu's aura approaching. There she came running over the hill, in a very cute outfit with a smile. Raising an eyebrow she noticed that Ran, Miki, and Su were not with her. 'I wonder why that is…'

"SORRY I'M LATE!"

Waving off her concern, Kagome smiled at her while Nadeshiko giggled softly.

"That's fine, let's go to Hotori-kun's house!"

Beginning their walk to the house, Amu noticed Kagome's outfit and was surprised at her elegant appearance. "Wow Kagome-chan!" Looking at her with a questioning look, she noticed her staring at her outfit and gave her a grin. "Oh this? It's a habit…this is how I usually get dressed up for parties." Looking at her outfit, Kagome grinned.

"I would much rather wear you outfit anyway."

Soon they arrived at Tadase's house, and Kagome watched in amusement as Amu stared at the traditional Japanese house in awe. "Th-This is the Prince's house?" Nadeshiko nodded and then stepped forward. "Well…I'll just ring the bell." Crossing her arms, the miko-turned-child waited for her to press it. Only she was stopped by Amu whose face was completely red.

"WA-WAIT!!"

Holding onto the other girls arm, she looked down at the ground with embarrassment. Concern appeared on Kagome's face as she stepped up on the other side of the pink-haired girl. "What's wrong Amu?" Keeping her eyes on the ground, she rubbed her looked over at Kagome. "I wonder if me being here would be a bother…after all he did tell me that he liked someone else…"

Closing her eyes with a smile, Kagome then patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry about that…he probably only said that to not feel embarrassed in front of the school." Behind her Ryuuko and Kisa wondered how she was so dense about the 'Prince' liking her. Giggling Nadeshiko brought a hand up to her face. "Like Kagome said, don't worry about it…though I think it would be better if you didn't call Hotori-kun the 'Prince'."

Both Amu and Kagome looked at her with a questioning look, but they were ignored. Taking a step forward, Nadeshiko pressed the door bell. "Anyway, I don't think we should keep Hotori-kun waiting." Amu panicked and decided a quick course of action.

Opening the front door Tadase wonder who could be visiting, it was the beginning of spring break and so he wasn't expecting anyone. "Hello?" Out of all the people he thought would visit him for some reason, he had no idea that girl he liked would be here. "Higurashi-san?" Standing there in front of him with all her beauty was the new girl, and hopefully new guardian, Higurashi-Taisho Kagome!

For a second she had a deadpanned look on her face, before a smile replaced it. "Uhhh…hello Hotori-san…" Suddenly remembering about her present, she held it towards him politely. "I heard it was your birthday so…here you go." A look of surprise and yet happiness was on his face as he took the bag, when he saw that she was about to walk away he stopped her.

"Ah Higurashi-san, would you like to come inside?"

Stopping in her tracks, Kagome turned her head and glared briefly at the bush that was over to the side confusing him. After a minute, she sighed and then walked back over to him. "Yeah…I might as well stay after all I want to see how you like the gift." With a smile Tadase then grabbed her hand, and gently pulled her inside. In the bushes Amu and Nadeshiko watched the proceedings, and began the pink-haired girl began to berate herself.

'WHY DID I DO THAT!?! NOW KAGOME IS GOING TO KILL ME!!"

End of Chapter 14!

Hey! Here is the new chapter, sorry it was short but I was running out of ideas there! I didn't mean for Kagome to be left behind, but hey it just makes it funnier to me! Anyway it is Bishi-chan's turn next and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Ja ne


	15. Chapter 15

Miko Chara

By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own Shugo Chara! or InuYasha, they belong to their rightful creators and distributors. This also goes for any songs that may be added.

A/N from Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: Hehe, I loved how Shi-chan wrote the last chapter. I found it really nice. Now I just hope that this next chapter will be even better. I apologize if the chapter seems a bit strange in the events that took place in the manga or doesn't make much sense but despite that I remember what happened in the manga, I didn't have internet access while I was writing this.

Hope you guys enjoy.

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

'Amu definitely owes me for this…' Kagome thought as Tadase led her through the house and to his room, still holding her hand with Ryuuko and Kisa following. Even though Kagome had seen her fair share of Traditional Japanese styled houses, she had to admit that Tadase's was very nice.

After coming to his room, Kagome and her charas were met with the 'Prince's' chara, Kiseki who was sitting at his own little throne.

"Kiseki, Higurashi-san and her charas came over." Tadase announce after leaving his shoji door open to let Kagome in his room, allowing her to sit on his bed.

Ever since he first saw Kagome, he had dreamed of having her over at his house but he never expected it to happen so soon. He also hoped that she would choose to become a guardian. Kagome and Amu would be great additions to the group, especially when Tadase wanted to get to know Kagome better.

Heading to his desk after Kagome sat down with Ryuuko and Kisa giving greetings to Kiseki, Tadase looked to Kagome, "Is it okay, if I…"

"Go ahead, Hotori-san."

From in the bag, Tadase brought out a box wrapped in stylish blue ribbon with a card on the corner. Lifting the card, Tadase read, "Happy Birthday from Higurashi-Taisho Kagome". Despite that it was simple and polite, Tadase couldn't help but give a light blush, gaining a raised brow from his chara. Setting the box on his desk, Tadase started untying the ribbon with Kiseki looking over his shoulder with curiosity. The King's Chair could smell the faint scent of chocolate before he opened it to see a bunch of small chocolate cakes that just looked mouth watering.

Kagome smiled softly at his surprised expression before speaking, "they're my specialty. I call them _**Death By Chocolate**_… heh, they're really chocolate Lava cakes." Kagome clarified when Tadase gave her a curious look at her specialty's name.

"Thank you, Higurashi-san. They look really good." Smiling, Tadase lifted the box, "I'll take these to the kitchen and warm a couple up with some tea." And with that, Tadase left his room to the kitchen, leaving Kagome with her charas and Kiseki.

Once they were alone, Kiseki turned to Kagome, "First, I'd like to thank you for bringing such delicious treats."

"Not a problem. It doesn't hurt to be nice and give something for someone's birthday." Kagome replied with Ryuuko and Kisa agreeing.

"What about your last two eggs? Have they hatched yet?"

Kagome blinked at his question, "If they had hatched already, they would be with me now…" it was pretty obvious that if her last two charas were hatched, they would be following her like Ryuuko and Kisa.

Kiseki got flustered for a moment, thinking how observant the potential guardian was but lit the fact that she outsmarted him slide.

Not able to stand the silence of the wait for Tadase to come back as Kiseki went back to sitting on his tiny throne; Kagome spoke up, "Ano… Kiseki?" Once she had the chara's attention, she asked, "Ever since Amu and I had been involved with Shugo Charas, we had been hearing nothing but mentions of the Embryo. Could you tell me about it… and why everyone seems to want it?"

After Kiseki looked at her before he began explaining what he knew…

---

Meanwhile, outside the Hotori Residence, Amu was worrying over how Kagome was going to really give it to her for leaving her alone with Tadase at the door after dragging Nadeshiko with her to the bushes.

As Nadeshiko tried calm the girl down before Amu's charas came falling from above with a gift bag pulling them down.

The gift bag was much similar to the one Amu had that was holding her cookies.

Amu yelped in slight pain and surprise before noticing that Ran, Miki, and Su were there and not watching her sister, Ami. "Guys, what are you doing here? You're supposed to watch Ami!"

The three charas were silent before saying that Ami was in Amu's room playing before revealing the contents in the bag they held, showing that they had a package wrapped in red ribbon. In confusion, Amu looked in the bag she held only to see the same package but with a green ribbon.

"You almost gave Tasade the one with the card with the batch of cookies here." Miki said while Su said sweetly, "I knew that you would pick the cuter one."

After a while of silence with Amu almost feeling relieved that she did run when she had the chance… but that still didn't help the impending dread of Kagome's payback for leaving her at the entrance and alone with the 'Prince'.

When Nadeshiko was curious of what happened, Amu explained the story of what happened last night and how she almost narrowly gave Tadase the cookies with the embarrassing massage, the long haired girl giggled before pointing out, "Well, I guess you chickening out the last minute was a bit of a save…" glancing back at the front gate of Tadase's home, "Although… it cost Kagome-chan to be left alone with Hotori-kun."

Amu then started to shed pitiful tears as her charas tried comforting her. Oh, how she hated her self at the moment; not only did she pass up the chance to give Tadase the cookies she made but she also left her first friend at the door by herself.

Resting a comforting hand on the pink haired girl's shoulder, Nadeshiko suggested, "Why don't we go meet up with the others before coming back?"

Amu then stood up with flaming determination lighting her eyes, "No, I'm going in there, try giving the prince the cookies I made, keep Kagome-chan company, and apologize to her about chickening out at the last minute while leaving her at the door!"

"But how are you going to get in?" Nadeshiko asked only receiving a pause from Amu as an answer. The violet-haired girl just giggled at how Amu thought about getting in before telling the pink-haired girl that's she'd be back with the others and wished her luck, leaving Amu with her charas.

Amu thought about going through the front door, but didn't want to run and hide like she did before. Then the thought of sneaking in seemed like a really good idea… but was nervous at the possibility of getting caught… along with the thought of Kagome hurting her once she saw her.

With her face set in determination, 'facing Kagome now is better than facing her later.' And even though Amu wanted to be strong with this thought, she couldn't help but feel like crying in fright as she made her way to one of the outer walls far from the entrance.

---

Kagome then nodded at the information Kiseki told her about the Embryo, thinking about how similar it was to the jewel but without the 'bringing chaos and bloodshed to all should the wish be impure' part and the Embryo not granting power to its wielder.

'This almost seems too good…' Kagome thought dully before realizing that she could get the chance to be her original age again… but internally frowned, 'but the jewel gave me the chance to live my life again the way I wanted it… not to mention…' Kagome glanced at Ryuuko and Kisa who were looking around the room, 'What will happen to Ryuuko and Kisa if I wish to be sixteen again? Will they disappear… along with my un-hatched charas?'

Despite that the chance of becoming a teen again sounded tempting, Kagome didn't want to take the chance of not being able to see Ryuuko and Kisa again and not being able to meet her charas that weren't hatched yet.

As Kagome was about to ask Kiseki what Tadase wanted to wish for, the feel of Amu's charas and the sound of the shoji door opening, Kagome looked up to see Amu peeking into the room before catching sight of her.

There was a long pause between the two girls before Kagome pointed out with a little smirk, "You know… breaking and entering is an offense, Amu."

A blush appeared on Amu's cheeks before she stuttered her apology, "I'm sorry that I ran and hid when the Prince opened the door… so I snuck in to…"

"It's ok Amu. Just remember that you owe me for leaving me alone with your love interest." Kagome said, already having some ideas on how Amu could repay her. Oh, the list was never-ending.

Amu gave a nervous gulp as she could almost see the gears turning in her friend's head before taking notice of Tadase's Chara and instantly squeeing over the sight of him, taking him into her hands with adoring stars in her eyes.

Kagome sweatdropped at the sight as her charas tried to hold back their laughs. Amu's were murmuring how the situation seemed déjà vu and how Amu and someone were really sisters.

After Amu started gushing about how cute Kiseki was and how he was like a mini Tadase-kun. As Kagome was going to try telling Amu to keep it down, the sliding Shoji door opened with Tadase asking Kagome and Kiseki, "Higurashi-san… Kiseki? What with all the noise?"

* * *

Only reached 2 pages. Sorry that it's so short compared to my other chapters. Hope you guys enjoy and leave some nice reviews. Now it is Shi-chan's turn to write the next chapter.

But right now, I won't be back till Father's Day because I'm going on a Fishing Trip. But no worries, I'll try jotting down ideas for my fics while down there.


	16. Chapter 16

Miko Chara

By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own Shugo Chara! Or InuYasha, they belong to their rightful creators and distributors. This also goes for any songs that may be added.

A/N from DeathNoteMaker: I guess it is my turn once again neh? Well I loved the last chapter, and here is mine. Sorry that it is so late, but I have been trying to update things, and get all my things situated in my new house. XD Anyway here is the new chapter, and I hope that you all enjoy.

Hope you guys enjoy.

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

The ring sound rang through the kitchen signifying to the King's chair of the Guardians, that the chocolate lava cakes were heated up. Lifting his nose to the air, he took in the divine smell of chocolate. Opening the microwave door, he gently pulled them out and couldn't help but drool a little. 'These look delicious!' Hotori couldn't help but marvel at the fact, that the girl he was interested in made treats like this!

High-pitched whistling came from the teapot on the stove, and he turned off the heat. Getting a tray ready, he placed the lava cakes on one serving plate. He decided to bring little plates along as well as some forks. Pulling some teacups from the cabinet, he quickly placed it on the tray with sugar and other little fixings.

Looking the tray over, he nodded and lifted it up to walk back to the room. As he made his way back to his room, he couldn't help but wonder how lucky he was to spend this time alone with the pretty girl. Yes, he considered her to be extremely pretty. He had thought this since the moment she had saved him, and he hoped that he would be able to get to know her more. Tadase's heart fluttered at the thought of getting closer to the girl, and how this could happen if she joined the guardians.

'Plus…she has the Humpty Lock…'

As he made his way down the hallway, he heard Kiseki yell in anger while someone squealed. Raising an eyebrow questioningly, he sped up his pace. 'I wonder what is going on in there…that didn't sound like Higurashi-san…' Finally making it back to his room, he used his foot and slid open the door. Of course while doing this, he made sure he was being extra careful to not drop the tray.

It wouldn't do for Kagome's hard work to go to waste.

Opening the door, he could only stare at the scene in front of him in shock. Instead of the room only containing Kiseki, Kagome, and her two charas like it did when he left the room. The room held not only the aforementioned, but also Amu and her charas as well. "Huh…Hinamori-san?" Freezing up immediately, Amu turned around and stared at Tadase with a deer caught in the headlights look.

Her charas were floating around her, and in her hands was Kiseki passed out. To the Miko-turned-child, she swore she saw the little chara's soul emitting from his mouth. Kagome brought a hand up to her mouth to muffle the sound of her laughter. 'Now this is rich!' Ryuuko and Kisa both had a smug grin on their face.

Silence was reined throughout the room as the absurdness of the scene was becoming apparent. After a few minutes, Kagome couldn't help it anymore and laughter burst from her lips startling the others in the room. While Amu was flustered and glared at her friend from the corner of her eye, Tadase was a little red in the face as he stared at her. The Prince really liked the sound of the black-haired girl's laughter.

Wrapping her arms around her stomach, Kagome couldn't help but laugh harder. This was hilarious, and she was never going to let the pink-haired girl live it down! 'That will be pay enough for abandoning me at the front door.' After a few minutes of Amu trying to explain her reasons for her presence, the chibi miko cackled to herself mentally. Hotori sighed, and cursed mentally in his head.

It seems that his alone time with his crush was cut off before it even started!

Clapping her hands, Kagome smiled brightly at the two and charas. "Well I think we should all head outside…so we don't have to be all crowded in here." Getting nods of agreement from the others, they all made their way outside. Once they got outside, Amu sat a little ways away from Tadase and Kagome sat on the other side of her. Tadase had his gifts on the other side of him.

Looking over at Amu he gave her a small smile. "I was surprised to come back and see you in my room…only Higurashi-san had showed up and I had no idea you would too." Amu's face was a bright red, and she had her hands resting on her lap. "A…um…I…uh…I…didn't mean to…" Though she tried she really couldn't come up with anything to say, when she heard someone trying to get her attention.

"AMU-CHAN…"

Turning her head slightly toward them, she watched Ran and Su holding up the bag with her present. Golden eyes widened, and she took the present from them gently. Setting down on her side, she continued to listen to the Prince. Kagome who was sitting next to her was grinning widely at the proceeding events. "By the way…did you both come all the way to my house to say you'd join the Guardians?"

Of course these words made both of the girls snap their heads in his direction.

"Huh?"

Kagome bit into her lava cake, and stared at the blonde-haired boy. Amu also stared at him with wide eyes and a blush as he looked at them with a determined expression. "It will strengthen you heart to come…let's look for the embryo together!" Surprised was apparent on their faces, while a flush quickly formed on the pink-haired girl's face. Her hands clenched the ruffles of her skirt, and Kagome couldn't almost heart the girl's heart beat faster.

"I need your power…"

A looked of realization formed on Kagome's face as she continued to look at the Prince. "Tadase-san…you have a wish that you want granted don't you?" Smiling at Kagome, he couldn't help but feel pride that his crush seemed to understand. "Yes." Looking at the sky, a very serious expression appeared on his face. The miko saw that Amu's flush darkened as she saw this expression on the Prince's face.

'I guess Amu really likes the Prince…'

The girl's obvious feelings for the Prince were extremely adorable, looking down at her hands. Kagome wondered if her crush on Inuyasha was that obvious at first. Mentally smacking herself, she brought her focus back to what was currently happening. It was not the time to think back on old memories. "You both have three to four Guardian characters whereas I only have one…you both have such a strong power in your hearts…"

'His eyes got so serious.'

Amu couldn't help but marvel at the complexity the Prince was to her. One minute he acted his age, and then the next he showed startling maturity. 'Kind of like Kagome-chan…' Glancing at her friend, she saw that Kagome too was lost in thought. Bringing her attention back to the magenta-eyed boy next to her, she couldn't help but stared at him longingly. 'I guess I…really do love Tadase-kun…'

Her hands clenched on the strap for the bag holding the true present, and she went ahead and took the plunge.

'I guess it won't hurt to tell him one more time…'

Blue eyes watched the interaction between the two, and a warm smile appeared on her face. Looking up at the sky, Kagome closed her eyes and allowed the small breeze to caress her face. 'So…I guess everything worked out…though I really wonder if she should join the Guardians.' Shaking her head, she decided that she would think about this later. Now she could just let herself be entertained by young love.

Soon Amu and Kagome left as they had to get ready to start school once more.

Walking into the gates along with Amu, the two girls couldn't help but admire the cherry blossoms that were in full bloom. All the other students were at the large board trying to find out what class they were in. For the day, Kagome decided to have a small pigtail on the side of her head like Amu. To tie it up, she used black strings that had her eggs attached to them. Amu commented on how cute it was, and received a smile from the slightly taller girl.

"Hmmm…so our class is…"

Still trying to find their class, the two girls from their class were crying. "Ahhh! Amu-chan!" Turning around, Amu looked at them with a concerned expression. "Change you class! We're friends aren't we?" While they were crying on Amu, Kagome noticed that the one snobbish girl commented on being in their class.

Getting halfway down the list, Nadeshiko suddenly popped up at their side. "We did it, Amu-chan! Gome-chan!" Kagome and Amu stared at her for a split second before turning their eyes back towards the board. Nadeshiko pointed at their names, and the two girls gasped in surprise. "WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS!"

Before they could all go to their classes, an announcement had rang throughout the school. Apparently there was going to be an assembly before they would be dispatched to their classes. Getting into the assembly room, Kagome and Amu wondered what was going on. Once everyone was there, and settled down. The Principal began by welcoming them all back, and congratulating them on their hard work to get where they were.

Amu and Kagome smiled at each other, and then turned their attention back to the man's words. "Uh…and now I will introduce this year's Guardian members." These words immediately caught the two girl's attention, and they looked up to see the Guardians standing next to the principal. Everyone else was silent as they waited in anticipation. Who would be the new Guardian? Were there going to be any new Guardians?

"The King's chair: Hotori Tadase, The Queen's Chair: Fujisaki Nadeshiko, The Jack's chair: Souma Kuukai, The Ace's chair: Yuiki Yaya…"

The other students around them didn't seem to be bothered, and were actually commenting on how no one else was perfect for the spots other than them anyway. Kagome and Amu couldn't help but agree, but were still a little surprised at how popular they were. Sighing, the two girls decided that they wouldn't have to worry about being Guardians for a little while longer. Unfortunately, their thoughts were immediately shattered by the Principals next words.

"And this year there is two more…The (Red) Joker: Hinamori Amu, and the (black) Joker: Higurashi-Taisho Kagome!"

At this announcement the two girls shot up to their feet with wide eyes.

'WWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!?!?!"

End of Chapter 16!

There I am done with the chapter! I hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I did reading it. The story is most likely going to pick up from here, and so I hope you continue to read the story. Anyway it is now Bishi-chan's turn.

Ja ne


	17. Chapter 17

Miko Chara

By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own Shugo Chara! Or InuYasha, they belong to their rightful creators and distributors. This also goes for any songs that may be added.

A/N from Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: I was VERY excited when Shi-chan sent me chapter 16 of Miko Chara and now after reading the latest Shugo Chara Manga chapter, I'm ready to write Chapter 17!

Hope you guys enjoy this!

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

"_The (Red) Joker is… Hinamori Amu. And the (Black) Joker is Higurashi-Taisho Kagome." _

That was all that was going through Kagome and Amu's heads as they made their way to the Royal Garden to confront Tadase and the others about choosing them as guardians. Well, Amu was a bit on the angry side for being chosen against her will while Kagome kinda suspected that they would make them guardians against their will.

'But still… why make us the Jokers?' Kagome thought as they entered the greenhouse that held the Royal Garden.

Kagome stood behind Amu and when Tadase and the others were about to greet them, Amu just outright demanded, "What… was THAT!?"

Tadase blinked at her, subtly catching a glimpse of his crush behind the pink haired girl and asked, "What… do you mean?" Obviously he didn't know what caused Amu to be so angry.

Nadeshiko then spoke, thinking the choice of snacks that was prepared was the reason Amu was upset, "Today's snack is Brownies but…"

As Yaya gushed about how she loved Nadeshiko's brownies, Kagome muttered, "I don't think it's because of the snack choice of today…"

Amu then started, "NO! You told everyone that me and Kagome joined the Guardians! And WHY are we _JOKERS_?!"

"Just a sec, you two. You _do_ know that the Joker is, right?" Kukai asked, gaining the girls' attention as he brought out two Joker cards from a deck.

Kagome raised a brow at him, replying, "The Joker card is a Trump card… with the colored one being worth more than the black and white one…"

"That's right!" He confirmed, setting the cards down and picking a brownie up before pointing at Amu, "Hinamori has three Shugo Chara eggs… and that's unreal." He then pointed to Kagome, "And with Higurashi having _four_, that's even _more_ unreal! So the two of you are the Jokers; above average." Kukai said with finality before taking a bit out of his brownie.

"OK! I GET IT!" Amu almost yelled before Kagome rested a hand on her shoulder, silently asking her to calm down before Nadeshiko spoke, "the two of you have so many charas… and it's very rare that the Guardian chairs are all taken…" She then winked at them, "But this year is different, because Amu-chan and Gome-chan are here. Out of the five people who serve as Guardians, the position of Joker is special."

Amu now became curious as Kagome frowned a little before asking, "Wait, you said _five_ people… so, wouldn't you need only one Joker?"

This is where Tadase came in, "Originally, we were only expecting one with Three charas to arrive before us… but with Higurashi-san's arrival with Four charas, we decided to make some adjustments in adding an extra seat for another Joker."

Kagome nodded at this, now understanding the extra position before asking again, "then why label us as 'Red' and 'Black' Jokers? Especially when in a deck of cards the colored Joker is worth more than the black and white one… that's if you consider how many charas Amu and I each have."

"We just thought that 'Red' suited Amu-chi better while 'Black' suited Kagome-chi better." Yaya answered simply with a cute smile.

After watching Kagome accept the answer, Amu spoke up after calming down a little as her curiosity grew, "So… How's the Joker position special?"

"A Guardian has to look their best and their job is simple – like arranging official documents or signing papers. But the mission just for the Joker is easily handled." Yaya started before Kukai added, "Yeah, in fact, it's REALLY easy."

"In other words – thank you for waiting…" Yaya drawled out as Kagome and Amu looked at them curiously before the younger girl spoke excitedly as she and Kukai brought out two Royal capes, "Two Guardian capes exclusively made for Amu-chi and Gome-chi!"

Kukai grinned as he nodded in agreement while opening the cape he held, showing two pockets inside the cape while saying, "they even have pockets to hold your Shugo Charas!"

Kagome frowned at this while Amu outright told them no. 'There is no way I'm gonna be caught dead in that thing…'

Tadase then came up to them, resting a hand on each of the girls' shoulders with a smile, "It's all right, you two. The cape is just a formality so you don't have to wear it all the time; just to assemblies and such."

The miko child gave an internal sigh of relief at this as Amu blushed deeply as Kagome's charas sweatdropped and Miki muttered something about 'Amu floating away again' as Ran nodded in agreement.

"P… Prince…" Amu almost stuttered before Kagome noticed Tadase twitch at the title most of the girls of the school gave him.

"… Prince?" he muttered, making Amu confused and Kagome raise a brow, "Prince?" he said a little louder before Yaya and Nadeshiko muttered 'uh-oh's'.

"Did you… Just call me a 'Prince'?" The tiny gold crown for his Chara Change then appeared with a pop on his head as he then started to demand, "I… I am…" then out of nowhere, he flipped the table over, making a mess of everything and freaking Amu out and Kagome looking at him in a 'WTF?!' manner as he seemed to yell, "_**DON'T CALL ME A PRINCE!**_"

As Amu tried to asked what just happened, Kagome turned a deadpanned expression to Nadeshiko, remembering what she had said the day they were making sweets for the boy's birthday, "This is what you meant by we should call him by his name and not 'Prince'?" well… it was in the form of a statement than a question.

Nadeshiko gave a nervous giggle, "heh, heh… um, yes, that would be why…"

Tadase then continued to act all high and mighty, saying that he wasn't something as small as prince… and some other stuff Kagome didn't bother listening to before she caught him saying something about the Embryo.

Kagome's brows furrowed as she muttered, "He better not be thinking of using the Embryo for…" Tadase just confirmed her distaste by finishing for her, "Of course… FOR WOLRD DOMINATION!!!"

The boy then went into a bout of boastful and cocky laughter, making Kagome look at him with a blank face with her eyes gaining a deadly look that didn't go unnoticed by the charas present and the guardians present, minus Amu as the pink haired girl that that her crush was a villian.

After hearing that the others were going to help grant the boy's wish, Kagome bent down and picked up a teacup that was empty and wasn't broken before making her way to the fountain, gaining a curious look from the others as Tadase continued to make boastful laughter.

Once the teacup was full of water, Kagome made her way back to where Tadase was and threw the water at his face. The shock of being splashed with cold water was enough to make Tadase come out of his Chara Change and looking at Kagome with a surprised and drenched face.

The others gapped at the girl's bravery before Kukai tried to hold back his laughter as Kagome asked the Kiddy King, "You off your high horse yet?"

After a while of not getting an answer from the boy who was soon sitting in a 'Gloom Corner', Kagome turned to Amu and Yaya, asking them to help set the table upright again. The two girls agreed to help after coming out of their shock as Nadeshiko and Kukai (after he was done rolling on the floor laughing at Tadase's shocked wet face) tried to tell Tadase that it was alright and trying to cheer him up.

About close to twenty minutes passed before they heard Tadase speak almost as if he was ashamed, "I… I did a Chara Change to that degree… and in front of Higuashi-san and Hinamori-san… the two of you must be shocked…"

Amu tried to reassure him without calling him 'Prince' again and Kagome just replied, "Not _really_ shocked but I was a bit surprised." Before silently muttering, "First time coming across such a cocky character…"

Whether Tadase and/or the others heard her or not, they didn't show it as Tadase spoke as his voice started to sound shy, "I… that that kind of personality isn't suited for the King's Chair…"

Yaya then whispered to Amu and Kagome, "Yeah, yeah. The real Tadase is reeaaally shy-" before Nadeshiko finished in the same whispering tone, "- And he hates speaking in front of large crowds."

This soon led to everyone confessing that they all wished for their charas because of the personalities they desired. Kagome gained an understanding of how chara eggs were born while Amu just seemed to fall for the Prince even more after finding out that he wished to be different in the same manner she did.

The miko child gave a small smile before turning to Amu. The two of them looked at each other before coming to the same decision. Kagome cleared her voice, gaining everyone's attention, speaking for both her and Amu, "Alright… we'll try out this deal of being Jokers for the Guardians."

They all smiled at their new Jokers before all of them and the charas gained surprised looks when they heard music with lyrics that were pretty shocking.

_**You're a faith-healer on T.V.  
You're an office park without any trees  
corporate and cold  
gushing for gold - leave me alone.  
You suck so passionately  
You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature  
finger-bangin' my heart.  
You call me up drunk, does the fun ever start?  
You're hideous... and sexy!**_

Their sights then turned to Kagome as an embarrassed blush colored her cheeks before she mentally cursed, knowing who was calling her by the Ringtone she set for the one who was calling her and as Kisa and Ryuuko trying to keep from giggling.

_**She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
and when her edges soften  
her body is my coffin.  
I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed...  
must be the sign on my head  
it says, "Oh, love me dead!"  
Love me dead!**_

"Gome-chan… is that your cell phone?" Nadeshiko asked.

Kagome gave a nervous giggle as she brought out her cell phone, "Sorry guys… let me take this call privately…" she then stood as the ringtone continued softly now…

_**Love me cancerously  
...(whistling)...  
Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da!  
Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da!  
How's your new boy?  
Does he know about me?  
You've got the mark of the beast.  
You're born of a jackal!**_-

Opening her cell, she spoke into the speaker, "Hello Kouga-kun…"

"_Hey, how's my woman turned pup?" _

* * *

Okies, it's only 2 pages but this is all I could get down. It's passed 5am here and I'm totally pooped. Hope you guys enjoyed this and please leave some nice reviews.

Well, now it's Shi-chan's turn and I wish her luck on what should happen next.

By the way, the song Kagome had for a Ringtone was "Love me Dead" by Ludo. LOL such an awesome song, I couldn't resister.


	18. Chapter 18

Miko Chara !

By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own Shugo Chara! Or InuYasha, they belong to their rightful creators and distributors. This also goes for any songs that may be added.

A/N from DeathNoteMaker: Here I am with Chapter Eighteen! XD I am sure that you all have been waiting for it! There shall be a little Ikuto/Kagome moment in this chapter, just to let you know. All Ikuto/Kagome fans can rejoice now! :3 Now I hope that you all love this chapter!

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

Opening her cell, she spoke into the speaker, "Hello Kouga-kun…"

"_Hey, how's my woman turned pup?" _

Smirking slightly, she wrapped her free arm around her midsection. "Well I was doing just fine until a certain someone called." The Guardians and Amu looked surprised at Kagome's words, as her smirk seemed to grow wider by the second. _"Now I am hurt! My woman doesn't want to talk to me!? That is something I won't and can't believe!" _Bringing a hand up to her mouth to muffle the giggle that was threatening to leave her, she continued.

"I'm just kidding Kouga-kun…it is nice to hear from you after so long."

Amu watched as a bright smile appeared on her face. The pink-haired girl couldn't help but blush a little from how smile seemed to bring a glow to her friend's pretty face. Kagome continued her conversation with the person on the other end of the phone, and the guardians wondered who is this 'Kouga-kun' was. Who was able to make the usually calm girl smile so brightly?

"Ah, so you are coming soon? I can't wait to see you!"

Maybe a boyfriend?

This thought brought a frown on Tadase's face, and he couldn't help but feel jealousy welling up inside of him. He hoped that wasn't the case! After a few more words, she hung up and then bowed towards them. "Sorry but I am going to have to head home." Standing up straight she walked towards the entrance of the Royal Garden.

Stopping just at the entrance, she held the door open. Turning to look at them all, she gave them a small calming smile. "I will give this being the (Black) Joker a try…" Glancing over at Amu with an unnoticeable smirk, she took a step out. "I am sure that Amu-chan agrees as well."

Once she was outside, she looked up at the sky with a wide grin. Kouga had informed her that he, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Ayame were soon coming to visit. Clasping her hands together in excitement, she rushed towards the front gates. She had to hurry up and inform Sesshoumaru. The Daiyoukai wouldn't appreciate a whole group of Okami youkai appearing on his doorstep.

Walking down the street, she saw the small bakery that she wanted to visit during the spring break. Sighing in disappointment, she gazed longingly at the many delicious treats in the window. Hanging her head in depression, she slowly continued on her way. 'It's not fair! I have to wait until I get my next allowance from Sesshoumaru!' Ignoring the fact that she was mentally a 17 year old young woman, she threw a mental tantrum.

The miko turned child wanted delicious snacks! Dragging her feet all the way home, she missed the familiar blue-haired and tanzanite-eyed male watching her. Ikuto stepped up to the window, and looked at the pastries and snacks the dark-haired girl was staring at just seconds ago. Yoru whom was sitting on his shoulder also ogled the snacks like the girl did. Rubbing the back of his neck in thought, he finally came to a decision and walked into the shop.

---

"Now this is the life!"

Lying back in her bathtub, Kagome released a moan of contentment. The hot water loosened her tense muscles, and seemed to be massaging her body. Washing up with Vanilla and Strawberry body wash, she brushed her wet bangs away from her face. Reaching up with a hand, she tightened the messy high bun that was on top of her head. Finishing up, she pulled out the plug and grabbed her fluffy black towel on the counter.

Stepping out carefully on the towel, she then wrapped around her thin frame. Her hair that was completely wet stuck to her face, neck, and shoulders. Walking into her room, she quickly dried her body and put on her undergarments. Hearing Daisuke's cheers from downstairs, Kagome wondered what was going on. Putting on a black thigh-length sleeveless towel-dress with a blue crescent on the chest, and held her bangs back from her face with a small black towel-headband.

Rewrapping her hair into a high messy bun, she slipped her feet into her black slippers and opened the door. Going down the stairs, she went towards the living room and was surprised to see everyone there watching TV. A sudden shout from the right made her jump, and she brought her hand to her chest as if to stop her frantically beating heart. Daisuke was staring at the screen with sparkling eyes, and a look of pure ecstasy on his face. "I LOVE UTAU-CHAN!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow questioningly, and then looked at the screen herself. Turning her attention to the concert that was currently happening and she finally saw the person that Daisuke was making such a big fuss about. Kagome's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, and she was gaping at the screen. Clenching the back of the seat cushion she was standing behind, as she watched the familiar face in shock. 'IT'S THAT GIRL!'

"Oh Kagome-sama, did you have a nice bath?"

Turning around a smile lit up her face when she saw who it was. Karin walked into the room with a tray of freshly baked cookies, and some green tea. "Ah, hello Karin!" Smiling widely, the beautiful water Kitsune set the tray down on the table that was immediately assaulted by Daisuke. But he never seemed to take his eyes off the screen from the blonde female.

"How was your day at work?"

Folding her hands demurely in her lap, she looked the de-aged female. "Oh it was wonderful, though some people have been acting really weird lately…but enough about that." Laughing softly, Kagome then turned her attention to the TV. While she hated to compliment the rude girl, she couldn't deny that she was a talented singer. "She is the new idol Hoshina Utau-chan."

Staring at the woman next to her, Kagome opened her mouth. "You were wondering how I knew that right?" Gaping at the woman, the miko wondered not for the first time, whether Shippó's wife was a psychic.

After watching a few minutes of the concert, Kagome's lost interest in it and walked upstairs. Going into her room and locking the door, she tightened her grip on the bottle chilled green tea and leaned outside the window. The nice cool breeze cooled down her still hot skin, and the few strands of hair that escaped the towel/headband brushed against her face. "There's nothing like some green tea after a bath, and not to mention those cookies a few minutes ago!" Leaning her head back she downed the rest of the green tea happily.

Her two charas nodded as they enjoyed their own cookie, and looked up at the sky. Right as Kagome was about to drink the last drop, she stopped and furrowed her brows in thought. "I am surprised to find out that the rude girl was actually a performer (whom her grandson was in love with even)…so…is that cat-eared pervert her boyfriend or something?" Suddenly she thought about the brief 'moment' they had in the kitchen, before everything went to hell. Breaking herself out of her thoughts, she closed her head and tugged on her hair.

'WHY WOULD I EVEN THINK OF THAT!?!'

"I'm not her boyfriend."

Opening her eyes, she saw the boy she was just thinking about! Jumping back in surprise, she fell on her butt and wrapped her arms around herself. Flipping down into her room, the blue-haired teen smirked at her. "Your chest sticks out while you drink like that." Sitting there on the ground with a red face and her gapping at him, she finally realized what was going on.

Jumping to her feet, she pointed at him in anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!"

At her question, he only seemed to tilt his head cutely. "What?" Scowling at him, she crossed her arms in front of her chest while glaring at him. "Like I said, what are you doing in my room?" Looking at her for a second, he then shrugged before pushing his free hand in his pocket. "Nothing much…"

Staring up into his eyes, Kagome couldn't help but let herself drift away unto that one previous memory making her cheeks a cherry red. The miko had no idea why that memory affected her, as that wasn't the first time she was really close to a guy. Breaking once more out of that memory, she closed one eye and sighed. Obviously he couldn't be here for her, so he must be here for her last two un-hatched eggs. "Well if you are here for my last two eggs, I hope that you don't think I will give them up without…huh?"

The teenager held a bag towards her, and she smelled the unmistakable aroma of the pastries from the small café/bakery/shop. "What is this?" Grasping the bag from his hands, she ignored the tingle that shot through her body when his skin brushed against hers. Looking over to the side, he answered. "It's for you."

Kagome tilted her head questioningly, and Yoru from his shoulder answered further. "It's compensation, nya!"

Blue eyes widened in surprise as she opened the bag and stared at the contents. Kisa and Ryuuko went inside, and couldn't help but stare in awe at the many pastries and small snacks inside. The miko finally realized what this was for. "Is this compensation for when the tart was destroyed?" Nodding in confirmation, he turned to look in the other direction once again.

"You guys were making a snack like this so…"

Staring at him trying to apologize, Kagome couldn't help but smile a little. He was trying to apologize, and yet make it seem like it was only a matter of honor. Bringing a hand up to her face to muffle the giggle that was threatening to come, she looked at him in a new light. 'Maybe he isn't all that bad…or as bad as a cat-eared perverted cosplayer could be anyway…'

Yoru who was on Ikuto's shoulder winked at Kisa, before waving goodbye at them. "Well that's all for now, nya!" As Ikuto turned around to leave out of her window, she stepped forward. "W-Wait!" Stopping he looked back at the miko over her shoulder.

Gathering her courage, Kagome decided that she had to know his reason. Tadase's reason was crazy enough, and she had no real idea as to why she was helping him. 'Especially since I spent most of my teenage years trying to defeat a guy who wanted world domination!' Clenching her fists, she stood her ground and looked at him with a completely serious expression. "Why are you looking for the Embryo?"

Immediately he didn't answer, and Kagome decided to get more specific.

"What is the wish that you want granted by the Embryo?"

While Ikuto was shocked by the question, he was deeply amused at the fact she had the guts to ask him in the first place. The tanzanite-eyed teen smirked while running a finger across his lips. Stepping forward, he quickly closed the gap in between them. "Alright…I'll tell just you…let me see your ear." Cherry instantly returned to Kagome's cheeks, as Ikuto brought up both of his hands to caress her face.

"My ears…"

As he leaned down Kagome continued to stare at him with wide blue eyes. "Yeah, it's a secret…that I will tell no one else but you." Not being able to deny her curiosity, she ignored her rapidly beating heart as she felt his hot breath on her skin. Turning her head slightly to the side, she waited for him to answer her question. Looking down at the pretty girl with half-lidded eyes, Ikuto smirked a little.

Leaning down, he brushed his lips against the shell of her ear and felt the shiver that went up and down her spine. Opening his mouth, he leaned in a little closer and…

End of Chapter 18!

HA! YOU ALL FELL FOR IT! XD

I know you all want to hit me, or burn me at the stake right now, but hey! XD If you do that Bishi-chan would have to take care of this story by herself, now wouldn't she? Anyway with my turn done, it is Bishi-chan's time to take the wheel once again!

Ja ne!


	19. Chapter 19

Miko Chara !

By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own Shugo Chara! Or InuYasha, they belong to their rightful creators and distributors. This also goes for any songs that may be added.

A/N from Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: Okay, I was really shocked when Shi-chan left it at such a cliffhanger. I didn't know whether to cry or laugh my ass off, but I know I was almost yelling "OMG! NO!!"

But anyways, I hope you guys like this next chapter and Kudos to Shi-chan for being evil with the cliffie of the last chapter.

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

It was already the next day and everyone around her could almost see that their "Dark and Mature" idol was in a bad mood with bad vibes rolling off of her in waves. It made everyone so nervous that they were to scared to even go near her.

Even Amu was scared to confront her friend about what happened to make her seem so unapproachable.

Well… the reason for Kagome's foul mood was because of what that bastard neko did to her last night. Just remembering it made her brows twitch in irritation.

_--__**What had happened last night**__-- _

_Even though Kagome's heart was beating so fast that it was almost pounding in her ears, she wasn't prepared for what Ikuto did next when he was right next to her ear… well, into her ear. Right at the last moment, the cat pervert went and, not kiss or anything, but freakin' LICKED her ear! _

_Caught off guard, she quickly stepped away from him, almost yelling as she cursed, "OH SHIT!! WHAT THE HELL! THAT'S GROSS, DAMMIT!" Kagome was so grossed out while trying to wipe off his saliva with the back of her hands while trying to get rid of the feel of his tongue from her skin. _

_Meanwhile Kagome's charas were looking at the girl, muttering about how Kagome could spout out so many curse words in one breath and also trying to keep from laughing.  
_

_Over her cursing that even made her charas blush, she could hear Ikuto say dully but with a smirk to his voice, "Yay, I fooled you." _

_Kagome turned a deadly glare in his direction before taking out an old prop knife of hers that looked very much like a real knife. 'I keel you!' was practically written all over her face. It was just too bad her physical age and such didn't make her look that threatening. Hell, the Bastard Neko looked ready to laugh in her face. _

(Okay, I admit I love the comedian, Jeff Dunham and his puppets. I couldn't resist added Achmed The Dead Terrorist's famous quote to this XD)

_Trying to keep his laugh to a minimum, Ikuto spoke with a light smirk on his face, "I was only joking. But getting the Embryo is unavoidable. That Easter guy has moved…" After gaining a curious look from the girl behind him, he continued, "If you're on that Kiddy King's side and not ours… then you're an enemy." _

_After saying that and before Kagome could ask him what he's talking about, he just left by jumping off her balcony…_

_--__**End of Recent Memory**__—_

"K-Kagome-chan…? Kagome-chan?" Amu's voice sounded but Kagome didn't hear as she abruptly stood and just almost yelled, "GAH! That pompous JERK! The next time I see him, I'm SO kicking his ass to Kingdom COME!"

The miko child's outburst surprised Amu and their charas, and maybe some of the boys in her class, but it didn't seem to bother the Queen's Chair and the long haired girl, came up to her with a smile, "You seem energetic for the new semester, Gome-chan. Something happen?"

Kagome was brought out of her irritated state by Nadeshiko's voice. "Not really… but it still ticks me off."

The violet haired girl giggle before the teacher came in and everyone went back to their seats. Once everyone was seated the teacher, who was their teacher last year announced, "Everyone, you new homeroom teacher won't be here in a week or two because… because of an injury he received while riding his bike here for the Opening Ceremony and had fell in the river. So he'll be in the hospital for the duration of the week."

Kagome looked deadpanned while the rest of the class was laughing at this news while calling their new teacher a klutz. Once the teacher asked everyone to open their textbooks to a certain page so they could start their first lesson of their first term…

---

Once Lunch break came around, Nadeshiko suggested they have lunch outside with the other guardians, now here they were, after eating, having tea and Madeleine while enjoying the nice weather…

Well… almost everyone.

While Yaya, Nadeshiko, Tadase, and their charas, along with Kagome's charas and Amu's were having tea and Madeleine, Kagome and Amu were stuck running with Kukai. Although, Kagome wasn't having that much difficulty keeping up with the boy, whose activeness was very similar to her grandsons Daisuke and Kiba, Amu was almost tripping on her own feet while hanging onto the rope that was wrapped around her torso so that she could at least try and keep up to his pace.

'Good thing Sesshou-Nii is always such a perfectionist with my endurance training.' Kagome mentally muttered, keeping up right behind Kukai as they passed the others with Yaya cheering them on.

Amu then started to yell on why they had to start running. In answer to the question, Kukai's chara, Daichi spoke, "If you can't handle something like this, you'll never accomplish the Joker's special duties."

This caught Kagome's attention, making her turn to Kukai and Daichi, "And what kind of duties are we talking about?"

Kukai then soon came to a halt and caught Amu as she was about to bump into him as Kagome came to a stop herself. When she noticed Amu blushing as Kukai held her at arms length, the miko child couldn't help but smirk a little. 'First she started having a crush with Tadase and now she's started to find Kukai attractive…'

Amu then caught herself staring at her senpai before her stubborn side kicked in and she stood back with her arms crossed while asking, "So… what are these duties you mentioned earlier?"

"X-egg hunting." Kukai said with his trademark grin.

Kagome blinked at him with a raised brow, "X-egg hunting?"

* * *

I know it's short! But I couldn't help it! DX

Still I hope you guys enjoyed it and now it's Shi-chan's turn to write the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Miko Chara!

By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own Shugo Chara! Or InuYasha, they belong to their rightful creators and distributors. This also goes for any songs that may be added.

A/N from DeathNoteMaker: Ha! I am sure that most of you want to kill me for that cliffhanger that I had left you all with in Chapter 18! 8D Unfortunately, since I am sure that you want to know what happens next you won't kill me, plus I don't think that Bishi-chan would appreciate it either.

_**Chapter Twenty**_

Nodding, Kuukai grinned and stopped to explain. "That is your duty as the Jokers." Kagome raised an eyebrow while Amu's eyes were filled with interest. "Anyone who has an Egg in their heart doesn't keep it when they become an adult…" This struck Kagome, as she contemplated why she hadn't had a Guardian Character. She knew that when she was 15, she wasn't exactly fully mature but she did have to help her mother and grandfather around. When she was younger, she had decided that she had to be more grown up to make sure that her family wouldn't worry about her.

"But _**Bad**_ Eggs can be kept…"

Snapping herself out of her inner musings, and returned her attention to Kuukai's explanations. "There are two patterns: When a Guardian Egg is born it makes a Guardian Character…but when an X Egg is born it makes an X Character." Amu's golden eyes widened in surprise, while Kagome's blue narrowed. Needing for him to clarify, Amu decided to ask him. "X Character?"

Kuukai turned back towards them, and nodded with an oddly serious expression on his face.

"Eggs are born in the people who have trouble in their hearts, X Eggs and X Characters are a mutation of that." Following the conversation, a feeling of dread went through the child miko. 'If an X character runs wild…then the owner will most likely suffer.' The three children began running once again, and the athletic boy looked t them. "The Jokers' job is to find and seal away X Eggs and to capture X characters…and in the worst case, the Egg has to be destroyed."

The very thought of having to destroy someone's Heart Egg saddened Kagome. Every person's Heart Egg was basically their dream, and if they destroyed that…

"What is this feeling inside?"

Looking over at Amu, she noticed the look of wonder that was on the shorter girl's face. "The Eggs in your heart can be it be both an O and X?" A questioning look was the only thing she received from Kuukai, and Kagome couldn't help but laugh softly. Running through the beautiful scenery of the Academy, the feel of someone with ill intentions watching them made Kagome stop in her tracks. Narrowing her eyes, she scanned the area and scowled.

Clenching her fists, she turned her head side to side. 'Who is watching us?'

"OI HIGURASHI! WHAT'S UP!?"

Glancing over at the other two Guardians, whom were looking at her curiously, she shook her head with a frown and caught up with them. "Nothing…just that I felt something…" Running up to the other two, she never noticed a man step forward from behind a pillar. A small smirk was on his face as he watched the three children continue to run. Turning to the side, he looked down at the small girl next to him and the smirk turned a little cruel.

"Guardians…they're like children playing house…though that one girl seems to have a special ability…I should inform the others later…" With that mentally noted, he turned his attention back to the child at his side. "Now, my little sheep…show me that Egg in you." The girl before was staring blankly at the ground, suddenly gasped and snapped back with wide eyes. A bright light shined from her chest, before everything for her went black.

It had been at least 30 minutes since they had started running all around the school, and Kagome was developing a twitch at the corner of her mouth. Seriously! How much longer were they going to keep running? At that time, Kuukai finally opened his mouth. "Well…listen closely you two…there isn't a X Egg yet." Both of the girls gaped at him. "WH-WHAT THE!?"

The pink-haired guardian seemed to finally have enough, as she came to a screeching halt along with Kagome. Both of the females placed their hands on their waist. "THEN WHY WERE WE RUNNING THIS WHOLE TIME!?" Green eyes shifted to their frames, and then a large smile appeared on the attractive senpai's face. "Hmmm…why? Because I felt like it!"

Amu gaped at the boy, while Kagome instantly ran forward and slammed her fist down onto the boy's head. "WHAT THE HELL!?!" Kuukai only seemed to laugh while he was nursing the large, steaming bump that was on his head. "You sure have a strong right Higurashi!" Grabbing his collar Kagome growled threateningly, but the Jack's Chair Guardian only laughed some more.

"Oh you want to know when an X Egg will appear?"

Both of the girls nodded and stared at him. Chuckling he scratched the back of his head, and stood up from the ground. "None have shown up yet, but if they do it will be fine…" The sound of something bouncing on the ground reached their ears, and they all looked down the walkway. A deadpanned expression was on their faces as they stared at the object in front of them.

With a black stare, Kagome pointed a finger at it before looking at Kuukai.

"I am guessing from the color and the X on it…that is the X Egg?"

Grinning once again Kuukai looked back at the two, and nodded. "ANYWAY LET'S CAPTURE IT! GIVE ME SPEED!" Kuukai's Chara, Daichi grinned as well before hopping into his Egg. "Daichi Character Change! Let's Go!" Raising a fist into the air in excitement, the athletic Chara's grin widened. "OK!"

Seeing Kuukai speeding off into action, Kagome decided that it was time that she and Amu started their duties. Turning to Amu, she smirked. "Let's go Amu, we can't of course leave a Jack to do a Joker's job." Dashing off after their senpai, Kagome felt Amu catch up to her. Ran and Ryuuko appeared on their sides!

"AMU-CHAN/KAGOME-CHAN, US TOO!"

Identical determined expressions appeared on the two Jokers' faces. Amu's seemed a little uncertain though. 'What is this feeling…I don't know…but!' Ran and Ryuuko began to weave their powers with their respective hosts. "Step/Dip…"

Both Kagome and Amu had one thought.

'WE CAN'T LET THAT X EGG BECOME A WANTED CHARACTER!'

Suddenly a flash of light filled the area briefly, Kagome and Amu's eyes widened in surprise as they felt a familiar power course through them. The Humpty lock around Kagome's neck shined brightly as well with a mix of pink and purple. Once the light died down, Kuukai stared at the two girls in shock as they had successfully achieved Chara Nari, like Tadase had told him and the other Guardians!

"Hinamori…Higurashi! No…NO WAY!"

Once again instead of her school uniform, it changed to a short, short black vest, a violet tube top that showed her stomach, a black pair of hip huggers that had a lavender and shimmering violet design of a Chinese dragon wrapped around the left leg, her arm warmers were still black but gained the same design as the one on her pants, black sneakers that had a violet dragon wing protruding one side of each shoe (left wing out the left side of the shoe and right wing out the right side), and on her head was the same hat that Ryuuko had- tilted to on side so that Kagome's eye was almost covered. She also noticed that the dragon tail, wings on her back, and the dragon horns on her head were back. Her long dark hair was set in a loose wavy style, framing her face and reaching just below her wings.

Once again with Amu, she had pink and red guarders on the biceps of her arms, a clear visor on her head with a big red heart, a frilly pink halter top that showed her stomach, a pink skirt that had a red ribbon on the waist band tied into a slim bow on her left side, her calve warmers were pink and frilly as well with her shoes now being pink sneakers with red hearts and shoelaces on them, and around her neck was a long slim red ribbon that was tied in the same fashion as the ribbon on the waist band of her skirt. All of her hair was held up in a lop-sided ponytail as a few shorter strands covering her neck and framing her face.

Both girls then noticed the lock around Kagome's neck, resting over her heart, was glowing pink and violet.

Looking down at their selves, they couldn't help but gawk at the change yet again.

Kuukai continued to stare at them in awe. They were both drawing out 120 percent of their Guardian Character's powers! A second later the grin was back on his face.

"Just as you would expect from the Jokers of the Guardians!"

Amu like before when they transformed denied that this was her character, and Kagome couldn't help but smirk. The younger (mentally) girl was just too cute when in denial. She was comfortable in this form, besides she thought her outfit was cool. "RAN! THIS IS YOUR FAULT WHERE ARE YOU!?" Hugging herself, Amu's face was a deep cherry red.

_**Before that…Catch the X Egg!**_

Raising her eyebrows questioningly, a pair of Pompoms appeared in her hands. "Huh?" Holding out her own hands, Kagome was surprised to find a pair of purple and black fans in her hands. The Kanji of dragon stood out proudly in white. A sparkle entered blue eyes, and Kagome slipped fluidly into a stance. Bouncing back and forth slightly, as she got ready.

It had been a long time since she had felt like this, and she could tell that she was going to _**really**_ enjoy being a Guardian.

End of Chapter 20!

* * *

XD I am sorry that it has been a while, and this chapter is pretty short…but I wanted to torture Bishi-chan a bit. 8D Now she will have to decide what happens! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Well I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did typing it! Expect the next Chapter of Pheliosta's Other Princess!


	21. Chapter 21

Miko Chara!

By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own Shugo Chara! Or InuYasha, they belong to their rightful creators and distributors. This also goes for any songs that may be added.

A/N from Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: Yet another cliffhanger from Shi-chan in the last chapter. (Pout) Leaving my brain and me to think of what should happen next. Well, can't really complain.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

After Amu jumped in the air, still not used to the feeling of being light as a feather in her Amulet Heart Transformation… and her Change's bloomers showing, Kagome followed when Ryuuko spoke eagerly, _**"**__**Come on, Kagome-chan! Let's go!**__**"**_ Running a bit, Kagome's dragon wings on her back and shoes grew bigger in size before leaped and took off after Amu and the X-Egg.

From the ground, Kuukai was in awe at how high they were before Daiki caught his attention, "Kuukai, let's go up too!" and with a 'Kick' and 'Stack', a skateboard appeared before Kuukai. With his trademark grin, he got on it with ease and took off after the two Joker Girls.

A bit ways from them in the sky, Kagome caught sight of Amu getting hit over and over again by the X-Egg as the pink haired girl dodged the attacks and blocked them with her pompoms.

"Amu! Heads Up!" Kagome called out before she went to swipe the X-Egg with one of her fans but missed when it quickly darted to the side and made a break for it.

Kuukai soon arrived with Daiki at his side, "Leave it to me, you two!"

---

From below, on the ground, Kagome's eldest grandson, Haku was watching them with surprise and awe. In his eyes, Amu looked adorable in the pink cheerleader outfit while his Obaa-sama was amazing wearing the clothes that adorned her with dragon-like traits as she followed what looked like a black/dark violet egg before she cut off it's path and used her fans the create a strong gust of wind, making the egg almost fly back.

The boy who was on the skateboard then somehow kicked the black egg to Amu who caught it with her pompoms out of surprise.

Before coming across the three guardians in the air, Haku was just walking around looking for Kagome so that they could have lunch together and hoped that she would introduce him to the other Guardian she had talked about. With the new semester at Seiyo Elementary, his father, Shippó believed it was a good time to start at his new school. But he was a bit late to the Welcoming ceremony and his first class from his father getting all necessary paperwork signed and filed with the principle and dean.

Now, during lunch while walking around a courtyard, he found his Obaa-sama with her friend, Amu and another boy that would almost be mistaken to be related to him. And even with his demon hearing, he couldn't quite hear them from where they were.

---

After Amu had caught the X-egg, Kuukai started complimenting Kagome and Amu for being able to do a Character Transformation and it was nothing less from the Jokers of the Guardians.

As Amu seemed like she was starting to feel self-conscious about the comment Kukai was giving her, not only did the X-Egg get away but also the pink light from the Humpty Lock faded with Amu losing her Transformation. Seeing the pink-haired fall with Ran, Kagome gasped before diving to try and catch her.

From below, Haku saw this and ran toward where Amu was descending. Before she could hit the ground, the kitsune boy was able to catch Amu in his arms before he gently set her on the ground as Kukai and Kagome landed on the ground and quickly made their way to them, their chara change and Chara Nari vanishing with a pop.

Dropping to her knees as Ryuuko and Kisa went to check on Ran, Kagome spoke worriedly, "Amu! Are you okay?!"

"What happened?! Why did the Character Transformation disappear?" Kuukai asked, not understanding what had happened. As Amu was about to answer them, the pink-haired girl passed out.

Even though she knew that Amu was probably exhausted, Kagome asked Kuukai to calm down and that Amu was okay before asking him to go inform the others that she and Haku would be taking Amu home since School was letting out early that day.

"Do you know the way to her house, Kagome-sama?" Haku asked, mindful of not to call Kagome 'Obaa-sama' in public as the miko child help him get Amu on his back.

"No, but I'm sure Miki and Sue know. They'll lead us." Kagome assured once Amu was on her grandson's back and Kisa and Ryuuko had Ran with them.

After Kagome asked Miki and Sue if they could lead her and Haku to Amu's home, they left the school grounds as Kuukai went to tell the others of what happened.

Not even halfway, the Jack's chair paused before asking his self confusedly, "Wait! That Haku guy can see charas?!"

---

Following Amu's conscious charas to her home, Kagome turned to see Haku with Amu sleeping as he carried her on his back and couldn't help but smile. The sight of them just looked so cute!

"Hey Haku…" the boy turned to see his grandmother smile, "Thanks for helping with getting Amu home… even though it wouldn't be any trouble for me to carry her. You were also there in the nick of time to catch her…"

"It's fine. I was looking for you so that we could have lunch together before heading home. I also wanted to tell you that Kouga-san and the others would be coming to the estate by Sunday and be staying for a couple of weeks before they make their way to Yokohama for their next concert." Haku answered as Ran stretched a bit from her resting place on Amu's shoulder and the boy adjusted his hold on the girl he was carrying.

"Concert?"

"Oh, that's right. Kouga-san and everyone never told you that he, Ginta-san, and Hakkaku-san took up music careers as a J-Pop/J-Rock band and are now big in the music business with Ayame-san being their manager. And Sesshoumaru-sama and Otou-sama are their supporters." Haku said before turning to see a surprised expression on Kagome's face.

The Miko turned child never knew that Kouga would take up a music career so she was actually pretty surprised. Especially when Haku had said that her old friend was pretty big in the music world.

Coming to the decision of calling Kouga about this newly found info, Kagome and Haku made it to Amu's house. After walking through the gate and knocking on the door, the two were met with an older woman who they guessed was Amu's mother, if the golden eyes were any hint. When she saw Amu unconscious on Haku's back, she worriedly asked what had happened.

"It's okay, ma'am. Amu-chan just over exerted herself when we were doing Guardian activities at school." Kagome reassured the older woman while getting her attention.

Midori was in the kitchen finishing up feeding Ami when she heard someone at the door. Thinking it was her eldest daughter or her husband coming back from school or photography in the park, she went to open the door for them. But she didn't expect to see her daughter being carried home unconscious by a boy.

After a noticing a raven-haired girl, who reassured her that her daughter was okay, with the boy, Midori calmed down and asked them to come in. Once they had their shoes off, the mother led them to Amu's room where the boy could set Amu on her bed while unknown to her, Amu's chara's made their way to Amu's nightstand.

Once they had Amu in bed and were downstairs again, Midori spoke as her daughter; Ami peeked around a corner curiously, "Thank you for bringing my daughter home. May I ask for your names?"

The raven-haired girl smiled prettily at her before answering, "My name's Higurashi-Taisho Kagome and this is my relative, Akahigure Haku. We're friends of Amu's from school."

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet some friends of Amu's. I'm Hinamori Midori; Amu-chan's mother." Taking notice of her second daughter peeking around the corner, she continued, "and peeking around the corner is Amu-chan's imouto, Ami-chan."

The two children before her gave a slight bow in greeting before the girl, Kagome complimented out cute Ami was.

'Taisho… Akahigure… where have I heard those names?' Midori thought before she pushed it to the side and again thanked the two children before her for carrying Amu home. She then offered, "Would the two of you like to stay a little longer for some tea? I also made some fresh cookies earlier this morning."

"Please forgive us, Hinamori-sama but Kagome-sama and I need to head home so that we can prepare for some family who are visiting for a couple of weeks before the head to Yokohama." Haku politely declined before Kagome also apologized for not being able to stay longer to wait for Amu to wake up.

Midori was also a little disappointed when they couldn't stay over for a while but understood that family came first and couldn't hold them up from getting home. Once showing them out the door, Midori with Ami beside her bid the two kids farewell and said they were welcome to come by anytime.

Once they were gone and she closed the door behind her, Midori soon realized where she had heard the children's names…

* * *

Ah, sorry it's so short but this was all I could think of. Hope you guys enjoy and Have a Happy Halloween! XD

Next is Shi-chan's turn for the next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

Miko Chara!

By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own Shugo Chara! Or InuYasha, they belong to their rightful creators and distributors. This also goes for any songs that may be added.

A/N from DeathNoteMaker: Whoa! It has been too long since I have updated for this story! XD I know all of you are mad, but I couldn't work on stories much while on the last minute scramble before graduation. I made it! XD Graduate of 2010! Hell Yeah! Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

Furrowing her brows in concentration, Kagome read through the last pages of the chapter in her book. _Twilight _was the name of it, and she was very neutral about it despite what her other classmates had been rambling about. Leaning back in her reclining chair, she raised a leg lazily in the air as she shifted so she was lying across the armrests. After a few minutes of trying to concentrate on the words, she sighed and shut the book. She couldn't help but worry over how Amu unexpectedly passed out after falling out of character.

A frown formed on her pretty face as she shook her head. There was no way she would know until tomorrow, and then maybe she could ask the other girl about it. "Oh well…I should probably go get a snack anyway." Getting up from her chair, she placed the book on her desk before walking out of her door. Hopping down the stairs, she noticed that no one was back yet from their dinner-out night.

Running a hand through her bangs, she made her way into the kitchen. All of the servants had already went back to their quarters, and she wasn't about to wake any of them up just to make a simple snack. Going into the kitchen, she grabbed a small bag of sun chips along with some ice-cold sweet tea. Humming to herself cheerfully, she closed the door to the refrigerator with the slightest bump of her hip before she made her way upstairs.

Whistling a tune as she came towards her door, she shifted around and used her tiny little bum to push the door open. Placing her food and drink on her desk, she stretched her arms above her head before fiddling with the bow on the front of her black silk baby doll negligee. Despite the fact that she was in a child-like frame, she still had a more mature taste in underwear. It also helped that she was able to get her undergarments costume-made for someone of her size.

"Well I never expected the little spitfire to wear such _**provocative**_ sleepwear."

Blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she allowed herself to look over towards her bed. Lying there on her bed was none other than the (according to Amu) 'perverted cat-eared cosplayer', and what made her eye twitched was the self-satisfied smirk on his face. Pointing towards him in outrage, her left eye twitched.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

Turning to lie on his side, he used his hand to prop his head up and his smirk widened. "Why, I am laying down on your bed little spitfire…what does it look like?" Clenching her tiny fists, Kagome wished that she were able to set him on fire with just her gaze alone. It would be hilarious to see the shocked and horrified expression on his face as he ran around like a headless chicken.

Staring at the small girl with a raised eyebrow, he wondered what kind of thoughts she was thinking about cause such an ominous aura to grow around her. "Though I have to admit, I don't think I have ever seen such an organized and mature décor for someone your age." Gritting her teeth, Kagome crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Well thanks I guess…anyway, why are you here?"

Getting up from his position, Ikuto placed his back up against the wall as he took in the girl in front of him. Folding his arms behind his head, he lifted an eyebrow with a smirk. "Oh I have to have a reason to come see you? And here I thought that you would be happy to spend some time in my presence."

Kagome's right eye twitched as she moved to sit down in her chair. Crossing her legs while leaning back in her chair, she turned towards him fully. "Joking aside…I would like to know why you are here." Sighing he rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he sat Indian style. "Would you believe me if I said that I just came to see you without any ulterior motives?" The deadpanned expression on her pretty face answered his question, and he couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"You always surprise me, any other girl would've been happy for me to visit them in the middle of the night."

Snorting, Kagome scowled. "Well I am not just any other girl."

He had to agree with that, after all she hadn't acted like any other girl would've in any other situation he had seen her in since he first laid his eyes on her. 'Not to mention she is certainly more developed and established than other girls her age…even some around my age as well.' With that thought he allowed his tanzanite eyes to trace over the sleepwear-clad body in front of him.

The expensive looking sleepwear showed her nicely developing figure and her chest, which was at least an A if not almost B cup in size. Plus with her acting like an adult, he really wondered if this girl in front of him was actually the age she was claiming. His observations were obviously noticed as she cleared her throat to gain his attention. Locking eyes with her, he noticed that the side of her lip was twitching in obvious annoyance.

"Now I'm going to have to remind you that my eyes are up here."

Letting his smirk up the notch in perverseness, Ikuto leaned forward from his seat and was a breath's length away from each other. "Are you really 12?" Surprised for a second, Kagome quickly calmed down and flipped her hair over her shoulder flippantly.

"Why do you ask?"

Back away, he took in her full image and was sure that this girl couldn't be the age that she claimed. No one, not even his own sister was this adult-like. 'Not to mention apparently with a lacking of modesty.' Clasping his hands in front of him, he looked her dead in the eyes.

"You are interesting Higurashi-Taisho Kagome… and that is the only reason why I am really curious enough to even ask you your reasons…"

Tilting her head to the side, she missed the unnoticeable blush that appeared and disappeared just as quickly as it got there in the first place on Ikuto's face at the cute gesture. "Ask me what?" Standing up from his seat on the bed, he loomed over the girl in the chair and he was in her face once more. Both of their noses were practically touching as two shades of half-lidded blue eyes stared into the other.

"I'm curious as to your reasons of joining the Kiddy King and his guardians in the task of finding the Embryo."

End of Chapter 22

* * *

Heh ^_^; Sorry about the short chapter, but I wanted to update something again. XD Well I hope that you liked the chapter, and I can't wait to see what Bishi-chan does with this!

Ja ne

DeathNoteMaker


	23. Chapter 23

Miko Chara!

By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

Co-authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We don't own Shugo Chara! Or InuYasha, they belong to their rightful creators and distributors. This also goes for any songs that may be added.

A/N from Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: Damn, it really has been a long time since this was updated^^;;; Well, I hope you guys enjoyed Shi-chan's chapter, even though it was short. I'll try making this next one a bit longer. Hope you guys enjoy.

_**Chapter Twenty-Three**_

Kagome was silent for a while as she continued to stare at Ikuto closely, contemplating on how to answer his question. Seeing no other way to answer him, she replied, "The reason I'm with Hotori-san and the other guardians was somewhat against my will, as well as Amu-chan's because we have more than two eggs each."

Ikuto raised a brow at her answer, kind of expecting it from the group of kids that the Kiddy King led. "If you were forced, then why do you still stay with them?"

A soft look entered Kagome's eyes, remembering the times when her pink haired friend was when she almost lost Miki. Her blue eyes slid closed, replying again, "One reason… is because I stay for Amu-chan. She's still trying to get used to the idea that her charas are a part of her and are there to help change her present self gradually. I want to help her not fear change." Opening her eyes, her gaze landed on the Humpty Lock that was hanging from a Jewelry hook she set on her bookshelf for decoration, next to the small cushion she had for her last two Chara Eggs. "Another reason… would be because it would be kinda interesting, finding this Embryo Hotoru-san says that can grant any wish without an equivalent price. But right now there's a joint-ownership of it between Amu-chan and me. And my third reason is that the Humpty Lock seemed to have chosen me even though it was supposed to got to Amu."

Standing up straight, Ikuto followed her gaze to see the humpty lock and her last two eggs; the baby blue one with pink Sakura petals and the other that was black while its bottom half was almost completely covered in golden stars. "You mostly want to help support Amu… eh?" Looking back at Kagome, he asked, "Then why help them look for the Embryo? Aside saying that it would be interesting finding it, from what I can see, you look like you have everything you could ever want… not to mention you don't look like you want much of anything else…"

"Hmm… it's true that I don't really need anything or even want anything, material or otherwise…" Kagome started to think over the reasons of why she helps the Guardians look for the Embryo. Sure she wanted to get her older adolescent body back but she wasn't really going to try her luck of the whole 'Equivalent Exchange' deal. Shrugging, Kagome answered Ikuto, "Partially it would be because I don't approve of Hotori-san's reason for finding the Embryo, nor do I approve of the others allowing it. Other than that, I'm just along for the ride to see the Embryo and what it really is."

Ikuto smirk with a sound of amusement, "So it's out of curiosity." He couldn't help release an amused chuckle, remembering that the girl before him had a feline chara that also caught Yoru's attention. "With you having a feline chara, it's a bit expected."

Kagome's only reply to him was a raised brow. Before she was about to say something to him, Ryuuko and Kisa floated in while greeting her.

The two charas left with the rest of Kagome's family to eat out but took a stop by Amu's house to see house the pink haired girl was doing. When they heard from Ran, Miki, and Su that Amu was indeed okay and just a bit tired they decided to head back to the manor to tell Kagome the good news. They two never expected Ikuto to be in Kagome's room while said girl was in her mature sleepwear.

The miko-child blinked at their shocked expressions before asking, "Hey guys. Decided to come home early?"

Ryuuko was the first to come out of her shock, answering with a slight stutter, "Y-yeah. We also stopped by Amu-chan's home. It looks like she's doing well and just a little tired." Kisa was the second to come out of her shock, agreeing with what Ryuuko said.

Kagome smiled, relieved to hear that her friend was okay. After thanking them for going out of their way to check on Amu for her, Kagome noticed that kisa was looking around the room, uneasily.

It was then that Kagome noticed that Ikuto's chara wasn't with him. She looked at him curiously, "Where's your chara? He didn't want to come?"

"Heh, he's probably with his 'underlings' right now. He's allowed to come and go as he pleases like any other cat." Ikuto answered before looking at the time on Kagome's nightstand and started making his way to the balcony doors, "I'll get going. It's a little late and don't want you to get in trouble by your family if they find out that you had a boy in your room."

"True… although, Aniki will still find out about it sooner or later. But he still trusts me enough to know that I won't do anything inappropriate." Kagome smirked.

After she received a smirk in return from Ikuto, the cat boy leaped off of her balcony before Kagome stood to close her balcony doors.

Going back to her desk, she picked up her back of sunchips and opened it. As she took a bite of one, she felt Ryuuko and Kisa looking at her with embarrassed pink faces. Frowning slightly in curiosity before realizing what they were thinking, Kagome gave a pout, "We didn't do anything! He was here after I came back from downstairs to get a snack!"

Xoxoxoxo

The next day came pretty quickly with Kagome deciding to wake a little early so that she could stop by Amu's home so that they could walk to school together. Despite that Ryuuko and Kisa said she was okay, Kagome was still a little worried and wanted to see if Amu will be able to come to school today.

Looking through her hair accessories after getting dressed into her uniform, Kagome picked up a pair of Blackwood hair sticks that looked like dragonflies. Once they were picked out, Kagome went to work in putting her long hair into an intricate bun that allowed two handfuls of hair to flow out of either side of the bun before crisscrossing the sticks in her hair vertically.

Once satisfied with her hairstyle, with compliments from Ryuuko and Kisa, she went to put on the Humpty lock and gathered her last two eggs and put them in her bag.

As she made her way into the kitchen, Kagome noticed that a new demoness was working on preparing everyone's breakfast. Looking around and not seeing Kilani around, Kagome asked, "Ne, Cara-san? Where's Kilani-chan?"

"Oh, good morning, Kagome-sama. Since Kilani-san is very close to her due date for the pup to be born, Sesshoumaru-sama told her to start taking it easy and so asked me to take over her duties until after her Maternity Leave is over." Cara, a European water nymph, answered Kagome before she continued to prepare the last of the lunches for Kagome and Shippó's sons.

Hearing that Kilani was just taking a few days off until her baby was born and her Maternity leave was over, Kagome nodded before grabbing a couple of cereal bars from the cabinet, one for her and the other for her charas, and a juice from the fridge, the miko-child asked, "Could you tell Sesshoumaru-Ní and the others I decided to leave a little early today?"

"of course, Kagome-sama. I'll tell them once they come down for breakfast." Cara said, handing her a bento.

With a nod and a goodbye, Kagome was out the door and on her way to Amu's house. By the time Ryuuko and Kisa were finished with their cereal bar and were drinking juice from Kagome's juice box, they were already in front of Amu's house with plenty of time to spare to walk to school.

Coming to the front door, Kagome knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

The door then soon opened to reveal a man with light brown hair and green eyes, as well as a bit of a stub on his chin. He greeted her with a smile, "Ah, can I help you?"

'This must be Amu's dad.'

Returning the smile, Kagome answered, "Ah yes, I was wondering of Amu-chan is ready to head to school."

"Yes, Amu-chan's still here. She's still getting ready right now before coming down for breakfast. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Higurashi-Taisho Kagome. I'm a friend of Amu's." Kagome replied.

As soon as she said her name, Hinamori Tsugumu's gained a sparkle of excitement in his eyes before suddenly grabbing Kagome's hand, shaking it excitedly, exclaiming with equal excitement, "So you're Kagome-chan! It's such a great pleasure to meet Amu-chan's friend! Mama told Papa what you and your family member did by bringing Amu-chan home! Papa's very grateful! Please come in! Come in!" And with that, Kagome was pulled inside the house.

During the entire time Tsugumu was talking, Kagome and her charas were at a loss for words, never have been in the presence of and adult as full of energy as Amu's father. Before she knew what had happened, she was already in the entry hall of the Hinamori home with Tsugumu yelling out that 'Kagome-chan' was there before she started seeing flashes everywhere and compliments from the man saying she looked pretty.

Coming out of the kitchen to see what the fuss was about, Midori found her husband excitedly taking pictures of Amu's friend, Kagome while gushing compliments of how pretty Amu-chan's friend was. Seeing that the flashes from the camera were blinding the young girl, Midori chided lightly, "Papa, give her some room to breath and have breakfast with Ami-chan."

At the mention eating with his youngest, Tsugumu agreed before stopping his little photo session of Kagome and making his way to the dining area where Ami was eating and started taking pictures of her, gushing how cute she was while eating pancakes.

Giggling at her husband's antics, Midori turned to Kagome and greeted, "Good Morning, Kagome-chan. You came by to see Amu-chan? And I'm sorry for my husband's behavior, it's just that he's been pretty excited to meet you after I told him how you and Akahigure-kun brought Amu-chan home." Midori didn't want to mention that she had also told her husband, Tsugumu of where she had heard the Taisho and Akahigure name.

Rubbing her eyes to get the spots out of them, Kagome returned the smile, although a bit uneasy after what happened with Papa Hinamori, "Yes, I was a little worried about her and wanted to come by and see if she would be able to come to school."

"She's just fine. All rested up and getting ready for the day so the two of you can be able to walk to school together." Midori smiled before asking, "It's still a bit early. Have you eaten breakfast yet? I can make an extra plate if you'd like."

Not wanting to be a burden and have the mother go through all the trouble, Kagome spoke, "Oh, no, that's okay, Hinamori-san. I had a cereal bar and juice box on my way here…"

"Nonsense! Making another plate is no trouble at all. And just a cereal bar and juice doesn't sound very filling. Come on in and have a seat and I'll have a couple of Apple Cinnamon pancakes ready." Before she could get another word in, Midori was already in the kitchen getting a plate ready for Kagome.

With a sigh of defeat and glancing at Ryuuko and Kisa, Kagome went to slipping her shoes off before making her way to the family's dinning area. Once she was at the table, Tsugumu pulled a stool up for her to sit in before the miko-child took a seat while saying thank you.

Ami looked up from her plate and noticed Kagome sitting next to her before saying excitedly with a smile, "Ah! It's Hime-Nee-chan!"

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at the nickname and rested a hand on the toddler's head, greeting, "It's nice to see you again too, Ami-chan."

As Midori set a plate in front of her with two Apple Cinnamon pancakes, Amu could be heard coming down the stairs. After turning to the archway and was met with a surprised Amu with her charas floating next to her before the pink haired girl asked in surprise, "Kagome-chan! W-what are you doing here?"

When the raven-haired girl was about to answer, Midori spoke as she placed some pancakes at Amu's seat, "Kagome-chan came by extra early to see how you were doing and so that the two of you could walk to school together. And since she only had a cereal bar and a juice box, I had her stay for a good breakfast."

Kagome smiled sheepishly, "Your mom was very persuasive and I didn't want to be rude."

During breakfast at the Hinamori home after Amu took a seat, Kagome gave her compliments on how good the pancakes tasted while Amu's parents asked a few questions about herself.

After looking at the time, Amu said that it was time for them to leave and with many thanks for the breakfast from both girls, they were out the door and on the way to school.

About a block or two down from Amu's house, the pink haired girl asked, "Ano… my parents didn't do anything embarrassing, did they?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. Nothing embarrassing." Kagome assured before adding with an uneasy grin, "Although… you're dad was quite… _rapturous_ when he found out that I was your friend. He even went so far as to pull me into the foyer and started taking pictures of me. I can still see a few spots in my eyes here and there."

For the rest of the way, Amu apologized for how her dad acted while Kagome kept telling her that she wasn't the least bit bothered by how her dad acted that morning.

"Actually, I found your dad to be pretty interesting. He's not afraid to show how much he loves his wife and daughters." Kagome paused for a moment when they made it to the front gate of the school, "Although, with me… he must've been very excited to be able to meet a friend of his eldest child, especially if he went so far as to take pictures."

Ryuuko and Kisa gave nods of agreement as Amu groaned, completely embarrassed that her father went that far despite Kagome's reassurance of being fine with it.

As they were just outside their classroom, one of the boys from the newspaper club handed them a copy of the school day's news. And right smack on the front… was not only "Red Joker in Love?" in bold lettering but with a picture of Haku carrying Amu on his back!

'How in the heck did that get that picture?' Kagome asked herself before looking to Amu who had a shocked and speechless expression on her face. 'and here's the start of another day at Seiyo…'

* * *

Hehe, 3 pages. Hope you guys enjoyed this. And I really couldn't help a first meeting with Kagome and Amu's dad XD Now it's Shi-chan's turn once again. We'll try to update again soon.


End file.
